


This is your Captain Speaking

by OrphanCricket



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BillDip, Captain Bill Cipher, Explicit Sexual Content, First Officer Dipper Pines, Friends With Benefits, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mile High Club, Older Dipper Pines, Smut, cipherpines, pilot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanCricket/pseuds/OrphanCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing in the world Dipper enjoys more than the feeling of taking off and the freedom of gliding above endless clouds.<br/>Until he meets Captain Cipher for the first time, who with his laid-back attitude and snarky comments is not easy to work with. Despite that he is drawn to his charm and carefreeness and soon finds himself in a relationship that is not what he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KJFK - John F. Kennedy International Airport (New York)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I am not a pilot nor have I ever worked at an airport. All the knowledge I have on this subject I found on the internet so if there are any mistakes please excuse them. Also I took a lot of artistic freedom with the entire story.

The sliding door opened and a stream of people flooded the pavement. Trolleys and suitcases were pushed and pulled among them, their chatter laced with excitement as they left the building. They looked around disoriented before joining another group of travelers who were already flagging down cabs and heaving their luggage into tiny trunks. Cars left and arrived on either side, dropping off more of them. Families, friends, lovers, all waving goodbye or welcoming back with tight embraces in endlessly repeating loops.  
Nobody ever stayed longer than necessary but they all loved to come back nonetheless. The busy atmosphere, the mass of people rushing around or simply strolling past the shops, the feeling that overtook them just by being here was addicting.

Dipper had felt the same every time he entered the airport but after years of traveling like this, he had found it not to be enough just being a regular visitor. He wanted to play a bigger part in it and so he did. His sixth year of being a copilot - or first officer - was already nearing its end and he had a lot of flying experience to look back at. He still couldn't help the surge of nervousness that coursed through him as he pushed his way past people and into the giant halls filled with buzzing conversation and muffled announcement through invisible speakers.  
Early afternoon was one of the busiest times of day but the rushed atmosphere would never really seize, not even late at night when the shops closed and most of the workers had gone home. Even then pilots and other flight staff were working for the people who had other places to be. 

Dipper had been flying for this airline for only a couple of months and because it was bigger than his previous employer he didn't know most of its crew members yet . Which didn't help his racing heart.  
He had checked the details of his flight online before leaving while eating only half of his lunch as it was making his already upset stomach churn. The weather forecast didn't promise perfect flying conditions but there was nothing he had to worry about.  
The captain he was paired with - some guy named William Cipher - had a good reputation among the crew and years of practice so there really shouldn't be anything to explain the lump in his throat and the nervous tingle in the tips of his cold fingers. 

Dipper was embarrassed to admit it even to himself but when he had seen the route of their flight, he hadn’t exactly jumped with joy. They were supposed to leave John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York at exactly ten minutes after 2 p.m. and land at Piarco International Airport in Trinidad at around half past seven. Five and a quarter of an hour later.

It was neither of the destination nor the duration of the flight that set him on edge. It was the simple fact that - call him superstitious - they were about to cross the Bermuda Triangle.

After receiving that information he had read up on it. He had a nick for conspiracy theories and all kinds of unresolved mysteries and although the stories about missing ships and planes were thrilling, statistics showed no influence of this particular geographical area on disappearances of any kind. Despite reassuring himself with more believable website content, his mind was constantly drawn back to report of unexplained failure of electronic devices and supernatural appearances. He tried to push back those unsettling thoughts as he walked among groups of tourists, parents with awestruck children on their hands and exhausted business man and women picking up paperbacks to read during another cross-country journey.

On his way to the dispatch counter he was greeted by familiar faces and sometimes stopped for a quick chat with the ground staff before entering the employee area to meet the people he was going to work with for the upcoming hours. It was important to know who was in charge of what to ensure the highest level of safety and comfort for the passengers.

Taking a deep breath Dipper stepped into the room. He almost sighed with relief when he recognized some of the flight attendants. He usually tried to remember everyone's name but with the crews constantly being switched around he rarely flew with the same people twice. Even if it was just there and back with only hours in between. With that in mind he went about shaking hands with everyone and introducing himself even though some of them already knew him from previous flights.  
There was a screen in the room showing colorful patches moving across a globe and Dipper saw immediately there were red clouds covering their planned route. If those turned into a full storm It could be dangerous to fly through it.  
He looked around for the captain to get his opinion on it but couldn't find anyone with the corresponding uniform.

“Are we not flying with Captain Cipher ?” he asked loud enough to be heard over the chatter of the other crew members.  
A few heads turned but he only received shrugs and rolled eyes as a reply. With a glance at his watch he realized they were supposed to leave in a few minutes if they wanted to be on schedule with the routine checkup.

“He's always late,” one of the flight attendants whispered when Dipper’s question has been left unanswered for too long.  
She was a petite girl with a pretty face and long auburn hair tied back into a ponytail. Dipper sank back in his seat. The captain better had a good reason for leaving them waiting.

As if on cue the door suddenly slid open and Captain Cipher stood before them giving everyone a brief nod before turning to the weather screen. In contrast to Dipper’s perfectly kept and buttoned up uniform Cipher was carrying his jacket over his arm, is overall appearance being a little too carefree for Dipper’s liking.

Most of the flight attendants didn't seem to mind. The suddenly sat up straighter, pulling at their skirts and hair and shooting the captain shy glances through heavily makeuped eyelashes. Dipper smiled amused for the captain was only interested in the clouds of color above his head. He could see why the girls were fawning all over him - his silky, blonde hair framed high cheeks and a strong jaw, his shoulders and hips were accentuated nicely by the white shirt and dark blue pants - but Dipper would only judge him by the way he could handle a plane and its crew.

One of the senior flight attendants told him that by the looks of it the clouds were expected to drift eastwards soon and they would not be changing their route. Cipher listen to this with a stern expression on his face and there was no telling what he was thinking.  
As the crew members started to rise and make their way to the transfer bus Dipper thought that the best opportunity to introduce himself to the captain.

“Hi,” he said offering his hand. “I'm Dipper Pines, first officer. It's a pleasure to be flying with you today, Captain Cipher.”

The other took it absentmindedly, his eyes darting back to the screen occasionally.  
“No need to be so formal, officer Pines,” he mocked him. “Just call me Bill, ok?”

Before Dipper could respond he was out the door and swarmed by the group of girls who had been staring at him earlier. Dipper sighed and followed them with a little distance. This is going to be a very long flight, he decided and hoped no one saw the face he pulled. 

The drive to the plane was short but Dipper was slowly becoming annoyed by the never ending smiles and giggles that are directed at the captain. Cipher was sitting at the very back of the bus surrounded by his fan club, while he himself sat at the front watching the other transfer buses and baggage trailers. Cipher wasn't talking very much or even flirting back but it was obvious that he enjoyed the attention. Dipper was the first to get off the bus as soon as it had stopped.

His heart picked up speed as he stood on the taxiway looking up at the plane in front of him. The sight of the giant machine never failed to fill him with awe. A long hose pumped the designated amount of fuel into the tanks of the plane. It was just the right amount to get from one airport to the other one. Not much more to reduce weight and cost.  
The ground staff was already busy with the baggage and Dipper quickly walked up the stairs before he could hear the laughing and chatter of the rest of the crew. 

Preparing for a flight always had the same routine and over many months he remembered every detail about it. However, That didn't keep him from checking everything of the provided list before focusing on the next task. While the cabin crew checked the safety equipment, he entered the flight plan into the navigation systems and checked the position of various switches and buttons.

A faint frown was starting to appear on his face while he worked. Actually the captain was supposed to do this with him not casually linger in the door chatting with a tall, dark haired flight attendant, who most likely also had a job to do.  
When Cipher finally decided to join him, he was already ticking off the last check for the flight deck. He purposely avoided eye contact as he prepared for departure.

“Are we good to go?” the captain asked as he slumped into the seat to his left. Dipper noticed he was barely looking over the instrument panel to see if everything was in place.

“I still need to walk around the plane,” Dipper said with a hint of bitter undertone. He began to distrust Cipher’s laid back attitude.

“I already did that,” he remarked, earning a confused look from the copilot.

There was no way he could have done that properly, Dipper thought as he pulled on the Hi-vis vest and exited the cockpit. Only if he counted briefly glancing at the wings while he was encircled by a bunch of girls batting their eyes at him.

After making sure all latches and doors worked and there was no damage to the outer hull, Dipper relaxed a little. He usually found comfort in those routine and started to look forward to being airborne again as he watched the last of the baggage and food being brought aboard.  
In the distance he saw the first of the passenger busse coming his way and his excitement grew. He reentered the plane in a slightly better mood, now that he knew that even with a captain like Cipher they could still reach their destination safely.

It quickly disintegrated as he had to push past yet another girl who was trying to chat up the captain. She only left when Dipper told her to check all the emergency exit doors as friendly as possible. He sat down with a groan, catching a brief glimpse of the smirk on Cipher’s face. 

“Be nice to them,” he grinned. “They'll give us better food.”

Dipper ignored his comment and started to run through their emergency responsibilities. Cipher nodded occasionally but didn't really seem to listen. For Dipper it was frustrating.

“Yes, yes,” the captain interrupted him when he was already halfway done. “I've heard all this before. Now lighten up a little, would you?”

Dipper’s mouth snapped shut. No captain had ever talk to him like that.

“Most of this isn't even relevant, Pines. We’re neither a flying at night nor in the winter.”

His reprimand was followed by a soft chuckle as Dipper felt his face heat up both with anger and embarrassment. He just wanted things to be done correctly. But yes, maybe he could have skipped the part about landing in the dark and taking off during a blizzard.

The crew had started welcoming the first of the passengers on board and giving quick safety instructions to parents with little children. Dipper noticed a lot of kids and families and realized they were probably on their holiday. All the more reason to make it a pleasant flight, he thought but the memory of the storm clouds wouldn't leave his head.

“You think we should have change the route?” Cipher suddenly said as if reading his mind.

“Huh?...uh... it's just a bunch of rain clouds,” Dipper replied, trying to sound calmer than he was. “They will pass.”

He watched the captain as he lightly tapped the screen in front of them, checking on the weather at their departure and arrival airport.

“That's what they told me too but I suggested to fly around anyway,” he continued with his gaze fixed onto the screen. “But then we might fly right into them anyway and the extra fuel and the schedule and with no alternative airports around and yada yada.”

He sighed and Dipper was surprised to see Cipher in another lights It wasn't that he didn't care about their safety. He was just distracted by a more immediate and urgent problem.  
Dipper felt stupid about doubting him in the first place.

“Maybe I'm overthinking this again. We shouldn't worry about it too much though,” he said getting up again. ”We have more important things to take care of.”

With that he turned his back on the first officer and stood in the door, taking turns in greeting the arriving passengers and smiling at the flight attendants. Dipper rubbed his hands across his eyelids. Cipher was the worst captain he ever had to fly with.

While he waited for the boarding to finish Dipper shrugged off his jacket and tried to get comfortable in the cramped space. It was a five hour flight after all and if the captain wouldn't tired him out, sitting uncomfortably definitely would. He adjusted the seat and once more checked the fuel and pressure readers before taking a long look out the window.  
The sky above was a brilliant blue, the maneuvering area dry and there were no harsh winds. Perfect conditions for taking off.  
Dipper heard a loud thud as the door closed which meant the boarding was complete and the flight attendants would now begin the safety briefing for the passengers.  
Cipher reluctantly left his spot, smiling back at one of the girls and closed the door to the flight deck.

“We’ll never be up in the air if you keep flirting like that,” Dipper said before he could stop himself.

Instead of the expected glare he got a grin.

“I was just asking for a favor,” the captain replied before he sat down in his seat and helped Dipper with releasing the brakes and pushing back from the gate. While they followed the taxiway to the assigned runway Cipher pushed the button to be heard in the cabin outside the cockpit. He introduced himself and welcomed everyone on board, stating the details of their upcoming journey and wishing everyone a pleasant flight. Dipper liked how professional he sounded if he wanted to.

They soon reached the runway, after receiving instructions from ground control. The safety briefing was now completed and they only waited for clearance from air traffic control, all the while ticking off another before-start-checklist that made Cipher roll his eyes.

When clearance finally came, Cipher applied thrust for takeoff and they began to accelerate. Now Dipper was fully focused, his hands flicking switches and pressing buttons almost automatically. He felt the familiar surge of adrenaline as the surroundings rushed by and the sound of the engine and turbines was loud in his ears.

When they had reached the required speed Cipher pulled back the yoke and the shaking off the plane stopped as the wheels lost contact to the ground. They were gaining height rapidly and the buildings and fields around them quickly shrank to small dots and patches beneath them.  
The plane gave a brief jolt as it breached a layer of clouds. For a moment everything went white and when they emerged all that laid before them was bright sunshine and an endless clear sky.

They hadn’t quite reached their designated altitude when Cipher unbuckled and reached for something next to his seat. Dipper heard the clinking of cans and his stomach sank.

“This is what you get for being nice to the stewardesses,” the captain said with a smirk and handed one can to his copilot.

“You know we're not supposed to drink eight hours before takeoff, let alone during flight!” Dipper growled, still looking only straight ahead until the altimeter showed the exact number he was aiming for. At 40.000 feet he put the yoke in neutral position and activated the autopilot, allowing himself to finally take his eyes off the instruments.

“I'm starting to think you have the wrong idea about me,” he heard Cipher say and when he turned his head, Dipper saw not only the other’s mocking smile but also the can of coke he was holding out for him.

Dipper accepted it with a barely audible “thanks” then turned away again as he felt his ears grow hot. He felt like he should be apologizing but it would only make the situation worse.

“So,” Cipher began after endless minutes of awkward silence. “We have a five hour flight ahead of us. What do you want to do?”

Dipper shot him a look. “Our job?” he asked condescendingly and once again the captain surprised him by laughing.

“Aside from that! Talk to me! I get bored quickly.”

Dipper scoffed trying to ignore the intense look the other was giving him. He had no problems with a bit of easy conversation but he usually prefered to fly in silence. Since there were no reading materials allowed on the flight deck besides instruction manuals and Dipper could recite them at the top of his head by now, he normally just watched the progress of their flight on the navigation monitor. Transatlantic flights felt like eternities sometimes. Especially at night when there was only blackness beneath them.

Cipher pulled him from his thoughts by poking his upper arm.  
“What's that?” he asked, genuinely curious. “Family heirloom?”

Dipper moved away from his grasping fingers and put his hands protectively over the small pin on his sleeve.  
“It's a charm for good luck. My sister gave it to me.”

“I see,” Cipher replied, still looking closely at the tiny blue shape. “It looks like a tree and I thought since your name is Pines, it might be some... I don't know... family thing.”

Dipper shrugged. He had never thought about it that much. Thinking about Mabel suddenly made him feel a little homesick even though they were in the air for only a few minutes. He would bring her a souvenir, he decided, she would like that.

“So it could be a pine tree then?” Cipher concluded, leaning over a little closer than necessary to inspect it. “That's cute.”

Dipper rolled his eyes but didn't feel the need to reply. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the captain leaned back in his seat again, sipping his soda. According to the navigation system that showed their position as a cartoony plane on a simple map ( that's what the passengers saw on their screens as well) they had now left the coast behind them and were flying over open water.  
Dipper noticed the thick layer of clouds was no longer even but had started to lump together in some places,creating hills and valleys around them. It was like flying through a winter landscape.

“Did you know that we cross into the Bermuda Triangle?” Cipher asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Dipper felt his shoulders tense a little but didn't want the captain to notice his discomfort at the thought.  
“I...uh... yeah, so?” He crossed his arms, staring out the window as the passed by a particularly large cloud formation. “It's just some made up lines connecting random Islands, no big deal.”  
He felt Cipher’s eyes on him and a shiver ran down his back.

“So you're not scared or anything?” The captain asked in a low voice. “Not even after what happened last year on the same flight?”

The view and instrument panel suddenly vanished as Dipper’s attention focused on Cipher’s words. His throat was suddenly too dry to talk so he cleared it awkwardly before looking back at the person next to him.

“What happened?” he asked nonchalantly but he knew his face was giving away his emotions way too readily. A sly grin split Cipher’s face before it faltered and was replaced by a frown, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“They don't want anyone talking about it and even managed to keep it out of the press but some of the stuff is still whispering about it.”  
Dipper didn’t realize he was leaning closer to catch every word and the smirk that put onto the captain's face.

“A little over a year ago they took off for the exact same route but the captain and his first officer ignore the warning for an upcoming thunderstorm. Can’t blame them. The weather was nice enough and they thought it would have quieted down by the time they got there. Anyway…” Cipher took another sip and smacked his lips contently.

“They vanished before they even reached it.”  
The captain paused dramatically letting his words sink in.

“They vanished?” Dipper huffed but couldn't help the knot forming in his stomach. 

“Yup. I talked to some guy I know in air traffic control and he told me that’s how it happened. One minute they saw their exact position on the radar, the next... gone. Just like that.”  
He rested his head on his hand, giving Dipper and amused look.

“They never found any evidence of what happened to the plane or the crew or the passengers. No pieces of a wreck, no bodies...All they have now is a recording of the Captain's last words before they disappeared.”  
Cipher’s voice was only a whisper now and his face only inches from Dipper’s. The copilot held his breath in anticipation.

“The guy from ground control let me listen to it... wanna know what it says?”  
Dipper swallowed hard and gave a faint nod.

“There was a lot of static but before the connection broke off he said... Help!...  
My first officer is gullible as fuck!”

Cipher pushed back and his laughter rang loud throughout the cockpit. Dipper shot him a glare and groaned in exasperation.

“I can’t believe the face you made!” Cipher chuckled when he had himself under control again. “That was priceless.”

Dipper sighed in frustration and looked away, unsuccessfully trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Don’t be mad,” the captain added quickly. “It was just a joke.”

Dipper scoffed and refused to look at him. He was utterly embarrassed and angry at both Cipher and himself for being stupid enough to fall for a story like this. It really was his own fault though, for letting his nerves get the better of him. Keeping his eyes averted he drank the rest of his soda in one go and before he could stop himself tossed the empty can at the captain’s head.  
The other yelped in surprise and tried to duck but it hit his shoulder, bounced off and landed to his feet. It was followed by more laughter and this time Dipper couldn’t help but smile a little at their childish banter.  
He just hoped he wouldn’t be reported for throwing things around on the flight deck. That was very dangerous after all and could get them all in big trouble.  
Luckily, Cipher didn’t seem to mind and picked up the can, a wide grin on his lips.

“Yeah, I deserved that.”  
He sat it down next to him and leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms over his head.  
A few minutes passed with neither of them saying anything and Dipper began to enjoy the silence.

“I understand if you’re not talking to me anymore, Cipher suddenly said as if trying to annoy Dipper on purpose.  
“But if we don’t find a way to entertain ourselves for the next few hours, we’re gonna die of boredom.”

He sighed when the other ignored him, running a hand through perfectly styled hair. In the light reflecting off the clouds it had an almost golden shine to it and Dipper was painfully aware that he could no longer blame the flight attendants for being all over him. Even if he wasn’t wearing his full uniform, the way his shirt clung to his chest and shoulders gave him a sense of style and subtle authority.

Cipher blinked quizzically and only then did Dipper realize he had been staring.  
He tried to brush it off, intently focusing on the navigation screen again, pretending the tiny plane surrounded by nothing but blue was of great interest to him.  
Anxiously he awaited the comments and mocking that were sure to come but the captain kept quiet, barely looking at him. Dipper’s heart was racing in his chest and he hoped his face wasn’t as hot as it felt.

He debated getting up and locking himself in the bathroom for a few minutes to regain his composure but before he could even move, a hand tugged at the hem of his sleeve. With wide eyes he slowly turned his head, meeting Cipher’s gaze. The other’s face was unreadable.

“Hey, Pine Tree,” he said smiling gently, his fingers tracing the tree shaped charm. Dipper wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or the pin when bright hazel eyes looked up at him through long dark lashes.  
“Wanna make out?”

It took a moment for Dipper to process what Cipher had just suggested and when he did his heart skipped a few beats before slamming wildly against his ribs. He opened his mouth to respond but his brain was still trying to catch up with his racing thoughts, undecided if to insult him, laugh it off or simply accept.  
His jaws slammed shut to keep him from saying anything he would regret. The captain was surely pulling his leg again.

“I’m sure there are some girls out in the cabin who wouldn’t mind spending a little time with us,” the captain explained with a wink and Dipper felt himself deflating.  
Of course. He had forgotten what kind of guy Cipher was after all.

“Don’t be shy,” he continued taking the first officer’s hesitation for embarrassment.  
“They must be finished with handing out the snacks soon.”

He wriggled out of his seat and slipped through the cockpit door, leaving Dipper with a mix of unexplained feelings.  
As soon as the door closed the copilot threw up his arms hiding his face in his hands. What had he done wrong to deserve to fly with a captain like this? Was this a test? He distracted himself by checking the screens and numbers yet again but not much had changed. They were up in the air for not even an hour and Dipper wondered how he would survive the rest of the flight. Especially if Cipher was about to bring a girl or two onto the flight deck. The mental image that surfaced was not easily suppressed and Dipper felt his stomach acting up again.  
Or maybe he was just hungry. He hadn’t eaten much today after all. His gaze wandered over at the clouds again but they weren’t able to entertain him for very long. He should have been grateful for the captain’s absence but instead of relaxing he found himself becoming increasingly tense with every minute he was alone.  
Cipher was probably already flirting with the dark-haired girl he had talked to earlier.  
At least he had good taste, Dipper thought with a sigh.

He briefly thought about reporting Cipher for indecent behavior if he really pulled off what he had suggested when the door opened again and the person in question entered. 

“Look, what I got you, Pine Tree,” he said cheerfully and Dipper - apparently with a new nickname now - expected another pair of feet following Cipher’s footfalls. But he was alone. Dipper fought down the feeling of relief.

“Are you done seducing the poor girls?” he asked jokingly and earned a soft chuckle. 

“You’d be surprised how for a little flattery can get you.”

When Dipper turned around he saw that Cipher was balancing a stack of cardboard boxes with one hand while trying to steady himself with the other as he slipped back into his chair.

“Here.”  
He shoved two of the boxes into Dipper’s lap. “Not only did I get both the regular and vegetarian snack, I even convinced her to give me the first-class meal as well.”

He opened the box showing individually packed plastic containers with pasta salad, grilled chicken and roast beef sandwiches, complete with a side of mashed potatoes, green salad and rice. Dipper’s mouth started to water at the sight. He had never gotten this much food during a flight. Not even the transatlantic ones.

“Leave some room for desserts,” Cipher continued with a grin and pointed to yet another box that clearly contained more than one portion of cookies and chocolate pudding.

Dipper couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “Captain Cipher, you are using your looks and charm for evil,” he snorted before he realized what he was saying.

Cipher beamed at him while he unpacked the first of the sandwiches.  
“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this, Pine Tree,” he replied and with a quick glance at him he added “and I told you to call me Bill, remember?”

“Right,” Dipper nodded. “Well...thank you,” he said, unwrapping the cutlery, unsure of what to eat first.  
He wondered if he had asked for a second portion specifically for him and his chest warmed at the thought.

He was already halfway through his pasta salad when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” Bill chimed clearly expecting someone.  
The auburn haired girl entered and smiled shyly as they turned around to her. Dipper’s heart sank a little.

”Sorry to bother you,” she said quietly and stepped forward. “I got what you wanted.”  
She held out a full bottle of water and another one with orange juice and handed them to Bill.

“Thanks,” the captain responded with the cheekiest of grins and Dipper saw the girl blushing slightly. “That’s really sweet of you. And thanks again for the food, it’s great.”

He winked at her and Dipper rolled his eyes. “No problem. I’m... happy you like it,” she answered, her eyes flitting to Dipper, blush deepening.

He realized Bill was looking at him expectantly and Dipper quickly swallowed and cleared his throat. “Yeah, thank you,” he said, remembering his manners.

“Welcome,” the girl muttered, her eyes fixed on her feet. “Tell me if you need anything else.. I’ll let you eat.”

With that she turned and left and Dipper was met with a pair of amused eyes when he looked over at the captain.

“You don’t like the appetizer I brought you?” he asked with a small grin playing around the corner of his mouth and the penny dropped. Dipper only stared at him.

“You can’t be serious.”

Bill shrugged munching on his sandwich again.  
“I was just trying to make you a member of the mile-high club,” he said between bites. “If you aren’t one already.”

Dipper glared at him, ignoring the tightness in his throat.  
“That’s not funny. There are people who lost their job over this!”

Bill was unimpressed. “Only because they got caught,” he smirked and a weight settled on Dipper’s stomach. Suddenly he wasn’t very hungry anymore.

“Don’t be sad, Pine Tree, we’ll find you some nice girl when we’re in Trinidad," Bill suggested and offered him the bottle of water. Dipper took it with a weak smile and wondered if there were any with blonde hair. He mentally scolded himself for that thought and focused his attention on his food again. 

They spent the rest of the meal in silence, sharing the drinks and Dipper was slowly getting more comfortable in the captain’s presence. Maybe it was also due to the fact that they were almost halfway across the Bermuda triangle and none of the instruments had failed and there were no sightings of any supernatural beings. He was also glad Bill hadn’t let any more girls into the cockpit even though - after giving it some thought - it had been a pretty nice gesture. 

He spooned the rest of the pudding in his mouth then excused himself for the bathroom. On his way he ran into the auburn girl again. They had just started handing out coffee and when she offered him one he found it hard to refuse. He didn’t want to know what Bill had promised her before but she was doing a good job in being friendly despite being let down.

“Careful,” she said as she handed him the cup. “It’s very hot.”

She smirked and Dipper had to suppress a laugh. He had to admit she was cute and so he stayed for a quick chat. He found out that she was to be on the same return-flight as him and they were going to stay at the same hotel. Dipper was about to ask if she wanted to meet for drinks later but his throat wouldn’t let him. He had hoped being as flirty as Bill would quench the feeling of jealousy he felt but it didn’t work.  
He just wasn’t the type for this, he told himself and left the offer unspoken. He could see disappointment in her eyes and excused himself awkwardly.

When he returned to the flight deck his thoughts were banished to the back of his head as he felt the tension radiating off of Bill. He sat back down wordlessly following the other’s example by fastening the shoulder harness.  
A brief glance at the radar told him to expect some mild turbulences but the view he got when he looked outside made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

To a painter or photographer it might have been a beautiful sight but to both pilots the picture in front of them spoke impending danger.  
The small lumps of clouds had evolved into giant formations of cumulonimbus making Dipper feel like flying across mountains and canyons. He had encountered numerous of these clouds but never any that were this tall and closing in on them so quickly. All his previous captains had meticulously avoided them in fear of thunderstorms but with Bill everything was different it seemed.

He waited for instructions, nervously chewing on his bottom lip but the captain only stared at the radar with an angry face.

“I told them to fly around,” he said quietly after a few minutes of cursing under his breath and Dipper detected the slight trace of fear in his voice.

“Can’t we still do that?” he asked but a look at their position and fuel gauge shut him up instantly.  
They would have to turn around, then try to avoid the storm altogether by flying a big detour and the fuel wouldn’t be enough for that. Landing at an alternative airport was also not possible since the only one close enough was already delaying take-offs due to high winds and did not recommend to try to land there.

“Air traffic control wants us to fly through,” Bill growled, nervously tapping his fingers on his chin. “And the plane in front of us only experienced some minor turbulences.”

Dipper could tell the captain was not happy about that decision and patiently waited for his own opinion on the subject. The weather above the sea was always quick to change but maybe if they were fast enough they wouldn’t have to worry.

Right that moment a mountain of clouds appeared before them and for a few seconds all they could see was gray. Bill sighed and gave his copilot a frustrated look.

“Looks like we have no choice.”

He typed a new altitude into the computer and Dipper could see the slow increase in height on the screens. They passed a couple more clouds, every time completely losing their vision and although they didn’t really need it to fly it was a comforting feeling to actually see what was ahead of you.

“Still scared of the Bermuda triangle?” Bill asked with a sly smile but Dipper wasn’t in the mood to joke around.  
He stared at the altimeter, glad to leave the darkening clouds behind them. He turned to face Bill, wanting to ask if he ever flew in a severe storm before, when a jolt ran through the plane. The captain chuckled.

“You ready for this, Pine Tree?” Dipper raised an eyebrow at the grin he received. “Can I get off if I say no?”  
He smiled to himself when Bill laughed but the nice feeling was gone instantly when another draft hit one of the wings, sending vibrations along the hull. It was only mild turbulences and they didn’t worry the pilots in the slightest but some of the passengers would definitely become nervous by now. Chances were high, they were fully booked after all.

Suddenly the light began to dim and at first Dipper thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but then he saw the masses of cumulonimbus moving around them. There were no longer white but entirely gray and when he looked quickly he could catch a glimpse of lightning inside the larger ones. The plane was still climbing steadily but the speed in which the clouds reached for them made them feel like they were actually sinking.  
Dipper’s fingertips started to cool and there was a nervous tingle at the back of his neck. Bill cursed under his breath at the sight checked the radar again. The scene that had mostly shown yellow and orange patches were now dotted with red and those were continuously gaining size.

“We’ll go higher,” Bill decided, more to himself and without waiting for a reply.  
He punched in new numbers just as another gray wall hit them, even darker than before and the flight deck was filled with an eery glow. The denser air rocked the plane and changed the sound of the turbines. They emerged quickly only to be swallowed again. 

More drafts were hitting the plane frequently now and Dipper advised the flight attendants to fasten their seat belts, after they had checked all the passengers had done the same. There was no denying now that they were in for a bumpy ride. Darkness was creeping in now and despite their altitude they made no progress in escaping the thunder clouds.  
Bill’s face was stern but the way he chewed his lower lip betrayed his increasing nervousness. Dipper pulled his gaze away trying to find something else to hold onto in the constantly changing mist pressing against the windows. Lightning flashed across his vision and stung in his eyes. Thunder crashed around them and Dipper swallowed hard, licking dry lips with an even drier tongue. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and noticed Bill reaching for the yoke and flicking switches above his head.

“What are you-?” Dipper began but the rest of the question was choked in his throat as a violent rumble went through the plane and suddenly it dropped.

As if on instinct Dipper’s attention snapped to the altimeter as his stomach twisted painfully. The plane jolted as it found uplift again. A loud thud sounded outside in the cabin, something crashed and a woman screamed.  
They had only lost about 50 feet but it had felt like much more. Beside their safety Dipper briefly worried about how close their passengers were to panicking.

“That’s it”, he heard Bill say before he disabled the autopilot completely and clasped the yoke in a firm grip.  
Their connection to the tower was only static now and Dipper wondered how deep into the storm they were already and if they could even leave it safely. Bill pulled back the yoke and they started climbing rapidly again. Clouds engulfed them on either side, blocking out almost all the light. The faint glow of the screens and switches cast strange shadows over their faces, distorting their features. Lightning blinded them and thunder rang painfully in their ears.  
The plane bucked as rain set it. Large drops hit the glass with overwhelming speed. They slammed into the glass like bullets and the noise filled the cockpit and their ears, drowning every other sound. The entire plane was suddenly tossed to one side only to be shoved back to the other. Dipper’s fingers dug into the seat and he braced his legs against the instrument panel.  
Never had he experienced anything like this. Another crash of thunder made him jump and he wondered if they’d been hit by lightning. He forced himself to calm down and tried to concentrate on his job.  
The captain was still trying to gain more altitude and when Dipper checked he saw that they were already way past the recommended height. There was still no sign of an end to the storm clouds.

“We’re too high,” he said and froze perplexed when he couldn’t hear his own voice.  
That damn rain.  
He repeated it louder, almost shouting the words into the captain’s ears but Bill showed no indication that he had heard him.  
He was transfixed on the darkness ahead, his knuckles white and sweat on his forehead. Dipper pointed at the altimeter and blinking warning lights to get his attention but the other only gave him a stern look. It was not angry but laced with fear and a desperate attempt to seem braver than he felt. His expression quickly changed into surprise when the noise of the rain was replaced by another one.  
Bill’s head whipped to the windows and when Dipper’s followed he forgot to breathe.

At their current height water had turned into ice and the raindrops had become thundering hail. It crashed against the windows and hull with a deafening roar, blocking their vision. Dipper heard the captain curse loudly despite the noise.  
They couldn’t go any higher now, it was too dangerous. The radar showed them among a sea of orange and red and with no escape route to the sides. There was nothing they could do now but wait it out.

Every second started to feel like an eternity and every impact of hail sounded louder and more violent than the last. The adrenaline pumping through Dipper’s veins made his skin crawl and clawed like icy hands around his throat.  
Another turbulence shook the plane but he barely felt it. He looked over at his captain for advice but Bill was staring at the growing layers of ice on the glass and the warning lights all around them.

A sudden shrill sound pierced through the flight deck and the plane tilted to the side for a brief moment. A quick look at the displays told Dipper that one of the turbines had failed. It had probably been jammed by ice. Although they were able to fly and even land with only one, maneuvering through a storm like this was an entirely different matter. Suddenly all of Dipper’s senses seemed heightened and his fear disintegrated. A calm and rational realization made its way into his brain.

They were not going to make it.

They could drop down from the sky instantaneously if they encountered another air pocket or a series of major turbulences.  
He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He wasn’t surprised that he didn’t worry about himself at all. His only concern was for the people in the cabin. Their passengers and crew members had trusted them with their lives and they were failing them.  
The warning light for the second turbine came on and both the captain and first officer knew it was now only a matter of seconds before it would stall as well and then they would be gliding helplessly, slowing down until their uplift wouldn’t be enough anymore.  
They had to restart the turbine manually before that happened but it would not work with all that ice still jamming it.

“We need to go lower,” he yelled over at Bill but the captain only shook his head.

“No, we’ll wait it out.”

Dipper glanced at the radar, saw they were still deep in the center of the storm and made a decision.

“No,” he said firmly. “We’ll go down now!”

He earned a hard look and he could see Bill biting back a reply. Then his features softened and he nodded to Dipper to take a hold of his yoke. The copilot clasped it in his hands hesitantly and as soon as he did Bill let go of his, leaving the first officer in charge of their course.  
Dipper had often flown alone but the captains had ever trusted him so readily and difficult situations.

“Restart the turbine,” he ordered as he began to push the yoke forward, feeling the plane’s nose tip slightly. His hands were trembling terribly and he felt sweat running down his temples. Without any autopilot it was his responsibility to counter any draft and turbulence in their way.  
As the plane descended, gusting wind shook them more violently than before. Dipper checked the remaining turbine and saw with growing terror that it was close to shutting down.  
He wanted to warn Bill but the other had already noticed it. The captain gave him a grim look and before Dipper could ask what his plan was, he flicked a couple of switches and both turbines were now turned off. 

Dipper watched the altimeter closely but they were still too high. The hail had thinned a little but maybe that was just wishful thinking. A flash of lightning flooded them with blinding light and the sound of wind and hail drowned out the thunder. Their speed was constant for now but would start decreasing soon.

Why didn’t Bill restart the turbines? Dipper gave him a concerned look. The captain’s hand hovered over the switch but he made no attempt to flip it. Instead his focus was on the clouds and on the ice outside.

“I’ll turn on both when we’re low enough for the ice to melt,” he shouted, answering Dipper’s unspoken question.

And then? Dipper thought but didn’t ask out loud. Suddenly he felt a faint glimmer of hope blooming in his chest. Bill was still looking outside and didn’t see the small yellow patch on the radar, coming their way. Amongst a sea of red it could be their route of escape. But Dipper needed to act immediately.

He changed their course, making the plane descend faster and tilt slightly to the right. It was difficult to go where he wanted with the wind tossing them around. He needed a lot more speed. The hail was partially rain again and he hoped it would be enough.

“How much longer?” he asked gesturing to the radar and making Bill understand what he wanted to do.

“Just a little more,” he got in reply.

Dipper wasn’t sure if they could handle a little more. They had to make a hard turn and he wasn’t sure he could do that without at least one of the turbines working.

"Just start the damn thing!” he yelled but the captain didn’t move. His finger was on the switch but his hand was shaking slightly. 

“There’s still ice in them,” he shot back. “We can’t risk it. Just keep flying!”

Dipper pulled a face but didn’t talk back any more. If they wanted to get out of this in one piece they had to work together. He pushed the yoke further, making the plane lose altitude more quickly. His stomach was in his throat as he felt the speed of their descent.  
Now he really needed to turn but Bill was still staring at the screens. They couldn’t wait any longer.  
They only had this one chance.  
If the turbines wouldn’t come on immediately it would take too long to restart them again.  
But Dipper had to make a move now and without the necessary speed he would just keep gliding into the next patch of storm clouds and they couldn’t hope for another way out.

He started to turn and another draft hit the left wing, almost sending them into a spin. Dipper’s heart raced in his chest, his pulse louder than thunder in his ears.

“Now!” he yelled and Bill flicked the switch. 

For an endless, horrible second nothing happened, time seemed to slow. Droplets of water crawled along the windshield, illuminated by a faint bolt of lightning that slowly made it’s way across the sky. Bright fingers reaching for dark clouds, flaring up then dying down and vanishing into darkness again. Thunder crashed and the turbines sprang to life.

Dipper was pushed back into his seat as the plane bucked. They shot through a black cloud, dodged another air pocket and suddenly they were out.  
Their vision cleared, clouds left behind and only a faint drizzle remaining of the storm behind them.

Dipper leveled the plane again, corrected their route and checked for any warning lights. He watched the captain turn on the autopilot again and only then did he allow himself to loosen his grip on the yoke, feeling a burning sensation as blood flowed through his fingers once again.

He sunk back into his seat watching the brightening sky in front of them and realized how much he had missed it. After the deafening noise, the silence that now filled the flight deck was almost surreal.  
There was no cheering, no sigh of relief, no words of appreciating what they had just done but when he turned, found Bill staring at him.

Maybe it was the fact that they were still alive after coming so close to a catastrophe, the adrenaline still rushing in their veins or simple a spur of the moment but all of a sudden Bill leaned forward, grabbing Dipper’s collar and pulling him closer.  
Without hesitation the copilot met him halfway, pressing their mouths together.

It was short and rough and barely counted as a kiss but the surge of emotions in Dipper’s chest overshadowed the turbulences from before easily.

He was about to reach out a hand to the back of Bill’s head, to hold him there just a little longer but before he even moved the other let go of his shirt and pulled away. Dipper opened his eyes even though he couldn’t remember closing them but only got a glimpse of the captain as he got up and left the flight deck.

Only when he was alone did his thoughts finally catch up with him and the realization that came with them slammed like a weight onto his guts.  
What had he been thinking?  
He hadn’t, he admitted to himself. It had happened too fast to waste any thoughts on the why or how or any form of consequences.

Dipper rubbed a hand over his eyes. His face was still moist with cold sweat and he wiped it on his sleeve. He felt exhaustion seep into him and his heartbeat slowing down.  
The rain had stopped completely now and the gray clouds were thinning out around the plane. Everything that had happened started to feel like a dream.  
Dipper was already convinced that some parts had never happened at all when a crackle of the radio made him jump. They had regained their contact with the tower and by the sound of it they had been very worried.  
Dipper cleared his throat a couple of times before he felt ready to answer them. He gave them a quick run down of their actions but when they asked whether any passengers or crew members were hurt he couldn’t answer. 

“A couple people threw up and one of the flight attendants hit her head but nothing too bad,” Bill chimed in from behind him and Dipper felt his chest tighten. “We’ll be back on our route soon and expect no major delay.”  
The tower thanked him, congratulated them on handling the situation so well and soon left them with an uncomfortable silence.

“So….” Bill started and moved around Dipper’s seat. “That was quite the ride, huh?” 

The copilot gave him a weak smile. “At least I didn’t worry about the Bermuda Triangle unnecessarily,” he replied earning a scoff.

“There was nothing to worry about, Pine Tree,” Bill said with a smirk, leaning on the back of his seat.

“Oh?” Dipper shot back sarcastically, looking up at the captain.

“Yeah, you were with me the entire time, weren’t you?” he grinned pushing his way past the other’s legs.

“That was what worried me,” Dipper smirked and when Bill laughed he thought he could fly through another storm just for that.

He caught his leg just as he was about to step over him and pulled him into his lap. 

“So? How long do we have?” Dipper asked, feeling his neck and ears heat up violently. 

Bill hooked a finger under his collar, loosening his tie.  
“I guess about half an hour until we have to begin the landing procedure,” he said calmly, undoing the first button of Dipper’s shirt. “Why do you ask?”

The copilot shrugged, reaching up to run a hand through the hair behind his ear. It was warm and soft and Dipper felt him lean into the touch.  
“No reason,” he replied pulling him down without warning.

Bill didn’t resist. He met his mouth greedily, bracing himself on the copilot’s shoulders. Dipper relished in the sensation of soft skin and hot breath before parting his lips and welcoming Bill’s tongue with his own. Their teeth clicked together as they tried to adjust to each other.  
Bill’s hands moved up from his collar to cup his cheeks, holding him still to run his tongue across his lower lip before pushing forward again. Dipper’s breath caught and his lungs burned but he didn’t notice it. He was only focused on the movement of Bill’s lips, the light flick of his tongue against the inside of his cheek and his hands gently tilting his head to kiss him even deeper.  
He had his hand still buried in the other’s hair, afraid to let go and have all this brushed off as a stupid mistake in the heat of the moment.  
Luckily, that didn’t seem to be on Bill’s mind at all. Their kissing became softer to let them catch their breath but Bill never pulled away completely, allowing Dipper to capture his bottom lip with his teeth, gently sucking on it. 

Bill made a soft noise, almost losing his focus on unbuttoning Dipper’s shirt further. The copilot’s skin burned where his fingers touched it, making their way down painfully slow. Dipper arched his back slightly yearning for more contact when he felt his shirt being untucked and falling to his sides. Bill wasted no time in running his palms over his stomach. He leaned back for a moment, getting an eyeful of the sight before lowering his head again, burying his face in the side of Dipper’s neck. His lips were hot and wet and Dipper shivered as the sensitive skin there was being covered in sucking kisses and the occasional gentle nip.

He wanted to show some affection in return, anxiously untangling his fingers from the blonde hair and running them across strong shoulders and soft fabric. He felt body heat radiating off the man straddling him even through his shirt and every move of his muscles as hands moved over his chest, thumbs brushing along the curve of his ribs.

Dipper let his arms fall to the other’s waist, pulling at the shirt there and slowly freeing it. He felt hot breath on his throat when he slid his hands underneath it, hesitantly slipping his fingers beneath the waistband. He waited for a sign to continue, wondering if he was going too fast when Bill bucked his hips in response.  
It was followed by a quiet gasp as he rubbed against Dipper’s thigh and his exploring hands stilled for a second or two. Dipper almost sighed in relief and he tilted his head, giving Bill more access. The latter took it hungrily, etching closer and letting Dipper’s hands trace around his sides and hip bones to the small of his back.

The copilot flushed when he suddenly found a hand on his belt and shifted uncomfortably, trying to distract from the obvious indication of how much he enjoyed all this. Bill smirked against his neck at his efforts and quickly rendered them redundant as he undid his belt and button and trailed his fingers down his crotch as he opened his zipper. Dipper’s breath hitched at the sudden contact but he was glad for finally getting rid of the restraining fabric of his pants.  
He lifted his hips to help Bill push them down and gasped nervously when the other’s hand didn’t move up again, only a thin layer of fabric separating skin from skin.

Bill’s fingers gently pressed into the soft flesh and moved teasingly along his growing erection. Dipper sucked the inside of his cheeks, biting back a moan as he felt more blood rush down. His hips jerked involuntarily as the other stroked him through his boxers a couple times.  
Bill’s lips left his throat and moved up his jaw and temple, planting chaste kisses along the way. Then he removed his hands, evoking a whine from his copilot at the loss of contact and began to undo his own belt and pants. Dipper watched him impatiently as they pooled around his knees and revealed what the copilot had already felt.  
He was too impatient to get flustered at the sight so he just pulled him close, hands on his lower back and shoved their hips together. Bill braced himself on the back of his seat at the unexpected movement then reached down to hold onto Dipper’s shoulders.  
The copilot thrusted upwards and he quickly matched his rhythm, moaning softly into his ear.  
Dipper thought he would go crazy at the sound and hugged Bill closer as the other leaned his head against his, nuzzling his hair.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this but there was no room in his head to think a lot about it. Only how good it felt. The pressure of their bodies and the friction of fabric between them were intoxicating and Dipper found it increasingly difficult to hold back the sounds piling up in his throat. 

He felt Bill move away once more, leaving him gasping for air and aching for his touch. Bill gently pushed Dipper’s hands away as he was trying to hold him down and got up shakily, making the other miss the weight and warmth in his lap. He fished for something in his pocket before casting a quick glance at Dipper and with a wink pulled down his boxers and pants in a fluid motion.

Dipper’s chest constricted deliciously at the sight but he didn’t get to enjoy it for long when Bill stepped out of them and came forward again. Dipper felt heat rising in his face when the captain settled down onto his lap once more, trying not to stare too obviously. Bill grinned at his expression but his cheeks were also slightly tinted due to the other’s attention.

Dipper’s hands trembled faintly as they moved up his thighs and back to his waist but became steadier when Bill sighed deeply, enjoying the tender touch on his bare skin. He let himself be caressed for a few moments before leaning into him, catching his lips in a bruising kiss. Dipper’s hands were occupied on the other’s hips and he was too distracted to keep Bill from tugging down his boxers and wrapping his fingers around his heated shaft.

Dipper’s gasp was softened by the other’s lips, his pulse picking up speed. He froze when the hand started moving, applying a few gentle strokes, a thumb pressing against the head. It stopped for a moment for the copilot to adjust and start breathing again then repeated the movement.  
A groan made its way past Dipper’s lips and he started to roll his hips as he began to get comfortable with Bill touching him like that

He opened his mouth, hungry for his tongue when he felt the fingers leaving him only to return seconds later. He heard a familiar tearing sound then felt the thin layer of latex, cool against the tip of his penis. He had little time to mull over what that implied as Bill rolled the condom down his length, stopping with his hand at the base. Dipper reluctantly withdrew his mouth from the other’s lips, glancing up at Bill and meeting heavy lidded eyes and a cheeky smile.

“You know…” the blonde said, voice low and raspy. “....There are people who lost their job over this.”

He pushed himself up on his knees, a grin at the corner of his mouth. Dipper watched with fascination and excitement as he positioned himself and briefly leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"Only because they got caught,” Dipper breathed and earned an amused hum before the world around him disintegrated.

He thought he felt Bill clasp a hand over his mouth to silence him but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that his entire body was set aflame and how absolutely amazing it felt.

He tried to keep still as Bill carefully lowered himself further, his chest heaving with laboured breaths. Dipper was engulfed in tightness and heat and was convinced that if he didn’t hold onto something he would simply melt into the seat.  
He grabbed Bill’s hips harder, nails digging into soft skin and firm muscles. His thighs tensed and his breathing changed to gasps as he settled onto Dipper’s lap, pressing against his abdomen.  
For a few seconds they stayed like this and the only thing he could hear were each other’s breath and the blood rushing in his ears. Then Bill pushed himself up slowly and carefully and tried to get comfortable with the limited space.  
The movement sent shivers down the copilot’s spine. He bit his lips and threw back his head as the other began to move, tentatively at first but growing faster and steadier as he found his rhythm. Dipper was entranced by the sight and sounds in front of him. His chest rose and fell frantically and his breathing mixed with low moans. He pressed his face into the hollow of the other's throat, lips brushing against his collarbone.

Bill sighed at the sensation, his muscles and tendons strained with the effort to keep relaxed. Dipper stayed as still as possible until the captain had accustomed to him and tried to support him as best as he could considering the circumstances. He held onto one of his thighs and wrapped the other arm around his back, feeling his surroundings slowly slip away once again. He closed his eyes involuntarily, his skin providing all the sensation he needed.  
Then the captain began to move and everything became even more intense. He pressed the other’s body closer, no longer sure who was holding onto whom and bit his tongue to stay quiet. It wasn’t very effective but he didn’t care any more. There was nothing at that moment that mattered more than the person he was holding.

Only when Bill’s fingers dug into his shoulders, the rolling of his hips becoming less controlled, his thrusts more erratic, did Dipper began to sense the building tension in the pit of his stomach. A quiet groan escaped him as he was trying to make Bill aware of it and getting him to slow down. He wanted this to last just a little longer. As he was about to lift his head, one of Bill’s hands snuck around his neck, hot breath on his forehead, the other finding its way between their bodies, taking a hold of and stroking himself in times with his movements.

Dipper shut his eyes more tightly, biting back a gasp at the sensation. He felt the pressure in his groin growing to the point where he could not hold back any longer and suddenly Bill’s mouth was over his again, muffling his moan. Dipper pulled his hips down, arching his back, feeling the blonde squirming on top of him. He kissed him back feverishly between gasps for air, drawing out the wave of intense bliss that drowned his senses and left him with trembling legs and shaky breath.

After a moment did he dare to open his eyes again and saw Bill’s face flushed, his eyes dark with pleasure and his hair completely ruined by Dipper’s groping fingers. It made the copilot’s racing heart skip a beat.

They pulled apart and with one last jerk of his hips and twist of his wrist, Bill tensed around him. He inhaled deeply, pulling Dipper closer for a moment before his muscles relaxed again and he carefully lifted his weight off of him, taking his hug and warmth with him.

Dipper mourned the loss before his brain decided to catch up with the entire situation, making him feel embarrassed and vulnerable and unable to meet the captain’s eyes. It took him a few moments longer than Bill to gather himself again and so he waited until his breathing and pulse were down to a reasonable rate before he was finally able to move.  
He peeled off the condom with still slightly trembling fingers and wiped off the few drops from his stomach the other hadn’t managed to catch.

As he pulled up his pants he felt eyes on him and when he looked over, caught Bill stealing glances at him. He coughed nervously and turned his back to him despite the limited space but couldn’t repress the faint flutter in his chest. The entire situation was beginning to catch up with him and he wasn’t sure he was ready for what the rational part of his brain had to say about all this. After all, he had deliberately neglected his job. He would surely regret that. Later. Maybe.

While adjusting his tie he checked the navigation system and was relieved to find they still had a couple of minutes before they had to begin preparations for landing. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves and heated skin and stretched the sore muscles in his stomach and legs. Now there would never be any pretending this hadn’t happened.

He jumped when something poked his arm and he found Bill offering the bottle of juice to him. Dipper thanked him without looking up and put it to his lips. He drank a little but wasn’t quite ready to wash Bill’s taste away just yet. 

Sighing he handed the bottle back and focused on the instrument. He had expected a lot more awkwardness between them but for the next minutes, they sat in comfortable silence without anyone having the need to talk about what had happened. To Bill it probably wasn’t anything worth mentioning anyway.  
Dipper had to admit that the thought stung a little.

 

***

The rest of the flight and landing went without any complications even though Dipper had to insist on the checklists again and soon they found themselves on solid ground. The crew left the plane last and Dipper felt exhaustion hit him full force as he climbed down the stairs.  
The air was way too warm for his jacket and smelled of sun and salt and he felt envious of the people who were about to spend their vacation here.

As soon as they had left the gate he lost sight of Bill and when they grouped together for cabs he was surrounded by the girls who wanted to ride with him.  
It was just a ten minute drive to the nearest hotel but it felt much longer as Dipper found himself with the auburn girl again and only one other senior flight attendant. They made light conversation but quickly realized that their copilot wasn’t in the mood for talking.

Dipper was glad to finally get his key at the hotel desk and made his way to his room. The majority of the crew was booked into the same hotel wing so he wasn’t surprised to find a flock of people as he turned the corner. 

“Hey, first officer!” a female voice called out to him and he turned reluctantly but smiling politely. “We’re going down to the clubs, wanna join?”

Before he could answer he spotted a flash of blonde hair and his stomach dropped a little. Bill was once again surrounded by the flight attendants, one clutching his arm, one holding onto his shoulder, all of them laughing and smiling up at him. If it was going to be like this all night he would rather stay in his room.  
He wouldn't want to watch Bill drunkenly make out with any of them so he told them he was very tired from the flight and would go to bed early. The girl who had asked only shrugged, turning her attention back to the captain and Dipper finally managed to enter his room and lock the door behind him.

He already had plans for the evening after all, he thought bitterly. He would take a shower, maybe jerk off to the memory of Bill in his lap then cry himself to sleep.  
With a sigh he tossed his bag onto the bed, fished out a fresh pair of underwear and made to complete the first task on his mental list.

The hotel they stayed in was quite high end and the little bit of luxury of a spacious bathroom and the hot water lifted his spirits enough to actually make him feel hungry. He turned on the TV at a low volume then grabbed the room service chart from the bedside table. He still didn’t feel like leaving his room until their flight back next day afternoon but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy himself in the meantime.  
Even if the thought of Bill and who or how many he would be taking to his room later was slowly eating away at the back of his mind. He just hoped he was asleep by then and wouldn’t have to fly with Bill again anytime soon after they got back to New York.

A knock on the door made him jump.  
It was probably the auburn girl trying to get him to come to the club too. He got up and mentally prepared some excuses to be left alone, but when he cracked open the door he found Bill grinning at him.  
If the captain was going to ask him to go drinking with them he wasn’t sure he could refuse. As he looked closer,however, the other didn’t look like he was about to go anywhere. His hair was still moist from a shower and he was wearing sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt.  
Dipper thought he looked just as good as in his uniform.

"Can I help you?” he asked tiredly, trying to keep down his heart where it belonged.  
Maybe he just needed some clothes to wear for going out and his copilot was the only other male on their crew and roughly the same size.

“Did you hear everyone is going drinking,” Bill said and Dipper raised an eyebrow in question, fishing for his excuses once more. 

“I was just wondering…,” he continued then spotted the chart in Dipper’s hand. “Hey, you’re ordering dinner?”

Dipper briefly followed his gaze.  
“Yeah, I … I’ll stay in for tonight I think,” he said slowly, preparing for Bill’s attempt to make him come with them.

“Great! I’ll take what you’re having.”

With that he pushed past Dipper and before the other could protest, made his way into his room and flopped down on his bed.  
Dipper stayed where he was for a few moments then slowly grasped the situation and let the door click shut again.

“Order whatever you want, Pine Tree. My treat,” Bill told him, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels.

Dipper scoffed amused.  
“I think we’re getting the order of things mixed up.”

Bill glanced at him before a grin appeared on his face.  
“At least I got your name first,” he smirked and Dipper rolled his eyes.

He reached for the phone to order but before he did, looked over at the man on his bed. He was lying on his stomach, feet bare and hair messy and Dipper realized this was a sight he could easily wake up to every day. He hoped Bill would stay a little longer after dinner, even if it was just to watch a movie and his eyes fell on the menu in his hand. An idea popped into his head

“Hey Bill,” he said, making the other smile at the sound of his name. “Did you know they serve breakfast too?”

He waited for a reaction, ears burning at what he was implying but the blonde only looked at him confused.  
“It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?”

Dipper huffed and turned away. He was too embarrassed to explain.  
Then Bill laughed and Dipper groaned exasperatedly. He hated how Bill made him feel and loved it at the same time. He sighed and when he was about to turn, felt arms sneak around his waist.

“I’ll stay if you want,” Bill said quietly, pressing his face to his back. “But don’t let the others see me leave your room tomorrow, Pine Tree, I still want the extra food.”

Dipper laughed and gently pried of his hands, feeling their touch linger.  
“Nice to know where your priorities lie.”

Bill chuckled and moved over to the TV once more. Dipper breathed deeply and picked up the receiver again.

He wondered if the bed was big enough for both of them.

It was.


	2. TTPP - Piarco International Airport (Trinidad and Tobago)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this story was originally just a oneshot, the following chapters are not planned out very well and will vary in length, update schedule and amount of... plot.

The disorientation Dipper woke up to only lasted a few seconds. He had awoken in far too many different hotels and even more rooms by now to be bothered by his ever changing surroundings. One thing that threw him off however was how bright it seemed in the room.  
He glanced at the clock on the night stand and froze. Usually he woke shortly after sunrise no matter how late he would go to bed the night before but now it was almost noon and the sun was high in the sky. That’s why he normally didn’t bother setting an alarm. Now he wished he had. There was only half an hour left before he had to leave for the airport.

He groaned and when he shifted become aware of one other thing that wasn’t part of his regular mornings. He carefully turned his head and his throat constricted. Right. He hadn’t gone to bed alone this time.

Bill had an arm slung over one of the pillows, his chest falling and rising evenly and Dipper could feel the warmth his body gave off so readily. He couldn't exactly remember when they had gone to sleep only that it must have been rather late after the third movie they had watched together. He couldn’t even recall the plot, only that it featured some kind of agents in fancy suits and a main character with a terrible sense of fashion. The exhaustion from the flight, the delicious dinner warming his stomach and the admittedly nice company he got to enjoy had quickly lulled him to sleep.

He thought he remembered Bill getting up a few hours later to use the bathroom and when he had come back he had perhaps scooched a little closer than before and maybe briefly nuzzled the back of his neck before curling in on himself and they both had dozed off again. Or most likely it had just been his imagination.

It still left him with a funny feeling so he decided not to dwell on it too much and swung his legs out of bed to get dressed and maybe have a chance at a quick breakfast in the lobby if he hurried.

He was about to get up when a hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him back. He turned and saw Bill glancing tiredly at him.  
Dipper raised an eyebrow in question but his heart was already in his throat. Bill mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow before pushing Dipper back onto the mattress. The other let him do that without much resistance, his feet still hanging off the bed but when Bill moved closer and wrapped a leg around his knee, he started to get a little nervous.

“It’s noon,” Dipper reminded him, his voice raspy with sleep.

Bill answered him by pushing himself up and pinning the other down by plainly sitting on him. His expression was still dulled by sleep but his eyes had a playful glint in them. Dipper liked the warmth of his body and the way he smelled of bed sheets and himself and the feeling of his weight on him.

“We have to be at the airport in forty minutes,” he tried again but at the same time didn’t make any attempt to move.

Bill leaned into him, burrying his face in his throat and pressing his bare chest to Dipper’s. “That’s plenty of time,” he so much as purred into his skin and tugged a hand beneath his shirt. “It’s not like they’d leave without us.”

Dipper’s chuckle turned into a soft gasp as the hand trailed over his chest, fingers brushing over his collar bones. He didn’t know when Bill had undressed last night but the fact that he only wore a pair of boxers now made itself painstakingly obvious as he pushed his pelvis against his leg. Dipper’s breath caught as he realized that he could feel feel him against his thigh and his face flushed.

He knew there was no need for embarrassment. They had already done much more intimate activities so why was his heart still beating like crazy as if it was the first time the other was touching him?

Gently he reached for his shoulder and pushed his hand away. He would have loved for it to stay and do whatever Bill had in mind but his sense of duty pulled just a little stronger.  
They could do anything else later.  
Dipper’s heart gave a painful sting.

If there ever was a ‘later’ that was.

He looked over at the other who had pulled away from his throat and gave him the same look he was sure he would find on his own face.  
If they broke away from each other now, neither would dare to make a move again because that meant they read more into this fling then there was to it.  
That was also why they hadn’t talked to each other much last evening, at least not anything personal, or why Dipper wouldn’t ask for his number when they were back home again.  
If they wanted to keep their professional relationship as captain and first officer they way it had been, they had to accept what had happened and then forget about it.  
It would take a little time and convincing himself but Dipper was positive he could do that. He just hoped Bill would let him down equally gentle.

Right now he looked a little hurt by his copilot’s actions but his expression turned into the familiar indifference when he glanced at the clock.

“Alright,” he said finally, slipping off of him and allowing the other to sit up. “I’ll pick you up for breakfast then?”

Dipper’s chest clenched while he watched the captain pick up his clothes from the floor. He put them on quickly, not waiting for or expecting a reply and headed out the door. Dipper’s head was buzzing with thoughts.  
He couldn’t believe Bill still wanted to eat with him even though he had just turned him down so bluntly.  
What did he expect in return?  
He hadn’t stricken Dipper as someone who was just being nice for the sake of it, but rather looking for his own advantage. He had probably only stayed with him last night in hopes of getting to sleep with him again, he thought although he couldn’t recall him being overly flirty or touchy. Except just now. And even then he hadn’t gotten what he wanted and still was going to have breakfast with him. Why?

Dipper didn’t know what had come over him after the storm but he was sure not to let that happen again. Oh god, how unprofessional that had been. He decided to tell Bill now before he got his hopes up for a repeat of yesterday’s events. His cheeks turned hot just thinking about it but it would be easier to get it out of the way now before it resulted in an awkward moment as soon as they were up in the air and with no means to escape each other’s presence.

He sighed and pushed himself off the bed, pulling off his shirt on the way to the bathroom. He showered quickly, tossed his stuff into his bag and started to put on his uniform. Just when he was closing the last button of his shirt there was a knock on the door interrupting his routine.  
He grabbed his jacket and bag and stepped outside to Bill giving him a quick smile before looking away again. His hair was styled once more, his face freshly shaven and his shirt without any trace of a wrinkle while Dipper thought he looked like he had slept in his uniform.

They walked down in silence and without making any more eye contact. There was a tension building between them that was neither fueled by awkwardness nor embarrassment or disappointment but something else Dipper couldn’t quite place but made the need to talk to Bill all the more urgent. They reached the lobby just when he thought he had gathered the courage to get the captain’s attention and they were greeted by the rest of the crew, already waiting for their cabs.

“They’re back from the dead!”, one of the senior flight attendants called out to them and it was followed by laughter from the others.

“We didn’t see you at breakfast,” one of them said. “What were you doing last night?”

Dipper stopped in his tracks, his heart doing flips in his throat.

“Yeah, we wanted to get you hours ago but you didn’t open the door,” another one said, her voice part joke, part accusation.

Dipper hoped none of them was looking too closely at him. His face had to be burning by now.  
Bill didn’t seem phased at all.

“Sorry, I have a deep sleep,” he lied and Dipper was astounded by how easily he did that.

“We had so much fun last night, the first girl started again. “A pity you weren't there.”  
Dipper suppressed rolling his eyes.

“Next time I’ll definitely be there,” Bill replied and it wasn’t any more sincere than the answer before.

Years of practice, Dipper assumed and thought made his chest feel hollow. He was glad he hadn’t asked him anything important.  
Bill excused himself and walked over to the desk and Dipper followed him, relieved to get away from the crew for a moment.

While the airline took care of the rooms, everything beyond that had to be paid by themselves.  
Dipper offered but Bill waved him off before he had even finished his sentence.

“I said I’ll treat you, didn’t I?” he reminded him and instead of grateful, Dipper felt a weight settle on his stomach. He would rather not be in his debt when they took off.

“Look...Bill,I…-,” he began and although the captain turned towards him, he was quickly distracted by the desk woman approaching.

“Did you enjoy your stay?”, she asked cheerfully and they made some small talk while Bill paid for the both of them. Before he left he asked if they could still have breakfast.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the young woman said with ernest regret. “We only serve breakfast until eleven and it’s almost twelve.”

“I understand,” Bill said and flashed her a toothy smile. “It was an exhausting flight, I overslept. Well, anyway, have a nice day.”  
He winked at her and it had the desired effect. The woman cast down her eyes then briefly glanced behind her.

“Wait… maybe we still have something left. What would you like?”

Dipper almost gaped at him but Bill stayed pleasantly calm.  
“No, I don’t want to cause any inconvenience, we’ll get something on the way.”

“Not, it’s … not at all… an inconvenience,” she said flustered and Dipper found it almost ridiculous what effect Bill had on others. Not that he was any exception.

“Would a bagel and coffee be okay?” she asked and blushed when the captain told her how perfect that sounded.  
“I’ll be right back then,” she said and rushed through the door.

Dipper raised an eyebrow when Bill shot him a grin but he couldn’t keep his pulse from picking up speed.

“Thanks for the food,” he finally managed and he could tell the other knew something was wrong between them.  
His smile became less genuine and his eyes searched his face for the reason. Dipper couldn’t hold his gaze and pretended to look through the flyers on the rack in front of him.

“No problem,” Bill said and after a while added “Thanks for spending the evening with me.”

Dipper was caught off guard by that. Hadn’t he been the one who had asked Bill to stay? Was he being sarcastic at how uneventful it had been? They hadn’t even talked much. Just stuffed themselves and then watched a couple of movies before falling asleep.  
It had been the best way to spend time for Dipper but it surely hadn’t been for Bill. He must have regretted not going out with the crew. And now he even had to pay for the food for which he had gotten nothing in return.

Dipper was looking for the right way to begin apologizing when the desk woman returned with a tray with two plates and mugs for them. Bill took it with more words of gratitude and the girl couldn’t have been happier, reassuring him that it had been her pleasure. Bill carried it over to a small table nearby and gestured the copilot to sit with him.  
Dipper ate but could barely taste it.

 

He didn’t get another chance to talk to Bill in private after that. Again they rode in separate cabs, had their own tasks to concentrate on and only talked to discuss their route and checklists. They only found themselves alone with each other when the door of the flight deck closed behind them and they started off for the runway.

Dipper could feel Bill was waiting for him to say something but he was patient and didn’t push. The copilot was glad for that and pretended getting the plane up in the air took all his concentration. Luckily there were no storm clouds ahead of them this time and although they had to comfort a few nervous passengers they didn’t expect any disturbances.  
It was only when they had reached cruising altitude with nothing else to do but watch the screens when Dipper started to feel increasingly uncomfortable in the silence.

“So…-” he said when he was no longer able to endure it.

”So?” Bill repeated and Dipper realized this was the first thing he had said in the last hour.  
For someone as talkative as him it really stood out.

“I’m sorry for…,” he struggled for words, swallowed, felt his throat dry out and then coughed. Bill’s face was unreadable but his gaze dropped for a second.

“I’m sorry for everything that happened.”  
And didn’t happen, he wanted to add but his voice failed him.

“Are you, Pine Tree?” Bill asked surprised and maybe even a little hurt.

“Well I’m not,” he said and before Dipper had the chance to explain what he meant. “But I understand if you regret...some...things…”

He ran hand through his hair, making it stand off a little. “Let’s just put that aside for now, ok?” he suggested and Dipper wondered how often he had said something like this in his life.

“I thought it was a great trip and I hope we’ll not be weird around each other, what do you say?” 

Dipper looked at him for a long moment.  
Bill sounded like he had been dumped.  
Or doing the dumping.  
At least something that didn’t involve getting into any sort of relationship and Dipper sympathized perfectly well with that. A fling between coworkers that also were so different from each other never was a good base for any sort of commitment.  
Not that he had wanted this, of course, he just was under the impression that he had let Bill down or disappointed him. If only they had had a bit more time together this morning.  
That made a dull pain well up in his chest and he let his eyes wander over the clouds before them.

“Sounds good,” he said a bit hoarsely and Bill smiled so warmly at him that he couldn’t help but smile back.

The rest of the flight went a lot more relaxed and Bill even started joking again and Dipper felt the tension slowly melt away. He was glad they had talked even though he hadn’t told him exactly what he had on his mind but that might have only made things more complicated. They had enjoyed each other’s company and had had fun together - or rather with each other - but that was all there was to it. And although they hadn’t said it out loud, neither of them wanted anything more serious than that. Besides, being with someone as popular as Bill could not end very well, Dipper decided and quickly pushed the thought from his head.

That didn’t change the fact, however, that he almost regretted landing in New York after three hours later. They had had a ton of extra food again and their conversations had been easy and fun. But what usually made him excited to be home again was now weighing heavily on his guts. He would come back to an empty apartment with Mabel being out of town and only his TV and laptop to keep him company. He hadn’t learned enough about Bill to know if he had family to come home to. Maybe even a partner. A wife. A boyfriend.  
He paled at the thought and hoped neither of them had to find out about this. He should have asked beforehand but he couldn’t do that now. It also wouldn’t sound right shortly after landing, during their ride on the bus.  
‘Hey, by the way, are you single?’  
He would totally get the wrong idea and Dipper would destroy the small friendship they had established.

After having to watch the captain flirt with the flight attendants during the ride to the gate, they entered the airport and Dipper wanted to at least say goodbye to Bill and thank him again for dinner but he only got a glimpse of him as he was dragged along by the other crew members, demanding his attention. He briefly turned, however, and caught Dipper looking after him.

It was a simple glance with no particular meaning but it made Dipper’s chest sting terribly.  
He watched as they made their way to the exit, being swallowed by the crowd of travellers around them and only then did he realize he hadn’t moved.  
He stood there stupidly, clutching the strap of his bag and waiting for the pain he hadn’t allowed himself to feel to come rushing at him.

 

It came later though. When he had turned the lights off that night in bed. The sheets were cold and the room dark and more than once he reached to the side, imagining a warm person next to him.

Someone with blonde hair and a cheeky grin but someone who hadn’t said to 'put it all aside for now, ok'?

The words still rung loudly in his head although they had been spoken quietly and he pressed his eyelids together, hoping to fall asleep quickly.


	3. KMCO - Orlando International Airport (Orlando, Florida)

The following weeks were not as difficult for Dipper as he had feared. Being at home over the weekend had let the events of the previous days seem like they had happened a long time ago or to somebody else. Or like a dream. Only a vague memory in the morning and forgotten after breakfast.  
Or at least that was what he told himself.  
He occasionally thought about Bill but it was no longer as hurtful as during the first few days when he had been regularly surprised by bursts of regret and embarrassment. As soon as he had flown with a couple of other pilots, however, he quickly found his work routine again.  
All of them were friendly and pleasant to fly with, extremely precise with the checklists and overall very professional. None of them told fake stories to scare him, flirted with the flight attendants, invented a nickname for him or got them any extra food. It was how Dipper expected it to be and how he liked it.

He was also bored out of his mind.  
Especially on longer flights where he often caught himself staring out at the sky, void of any emotion. When he had started his job he hadn’t minded the long time alone with his thoughts but now more often than not they tended to stray and the things they dug up had to be quickly put away again.  
Aside from that his life had completely gone back to normal. Mabel would be back home soon and that never failed to cheer him up. He was going to take a couple days off to spend time with her and as he knew her she had already fully planned their activities together.

It was of her that he thought when they landed the plane that afternoon. They had arrived back home from Orlando a little earlier than expected and Dipper decided to use that extra time to buy himself some snacks before he had to leave again. It was not unusual to have another flight so shortly after landing but it was also exhausting. Luckily he only had to fly one way today. And it was a short distance too. He bought himself a chocolate bar from a vending machine and made his way to the meeting room to mentally prepare himself for the flight. The sugar that flooded his bloodstream was just kicking in when the details to their flight on the screen caught his eye.

The chocolate in his mouth turned into flavourless cardboard and the anticipation he had felt disappeared instantly. The screen displayed their flight number (4263) and destination (KIAD - Dulles International Airport), the duration of their flight (75 minutes) and the named of the crew members.  
Dipper had checked beforehand who the scheduled captain was but he also knew that those plans often changed due to unforeseen circumstances such as sudden illness or delays of other flights.

It still took him a ridiculous amount of time to grasp the new but not unfamiliar name next to his own. He tossed the rest of his bar into a nearby bin and sat down to calm his pulse. He knew he had some time before the captain would show up.

As he had learned last time, Bill was always late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short. next chapter will be up soon!


	4. KIAD - Dulles International Airport (Washington)

From that moment on the minutes ticked by awfully slowly.  
More than once Dipper thought he had spotted a head of light hair and every time his heart leapt into his throat. He ended up staring at the clock, barely noticing when someone he knew greeted him, never answering a question with more than two words. Despite the air conditioning in the room his shirt was soaked at the back and his fingers were stiff from clenching his fists.

Two minutes before the bus would pick them up Dipper almost couldn’t bear sitting still any longer. He didn’t know why exactly he was so nervous. It didn’t matter how Bill would treat him after what had happened between them. He couldn’t care less if he avoided him, pretended they hadn’t met before or acted as if it was just a routine flight like all the others and his copilot was just another one of his colleagues he worked with on occasion.

Suddenly the sound of the sliding door made him wince. He forced himself not to turn to quickly, to keep his eyes on the clock and not notice when a tall, blonde captain entered and immediately found him among all the other crew members. His eyes scanned the list of names on the screen above his head then went back to him and he smiled.  
It was faint and barely noticeable and Dipper was sure he was the only one who had caught it. The thought alone was enough to make his head swim.

Like last time there was not enough time for him to greet everyone personally and Dipper was glad he didn’t have to. The senior flight attendant briefed him on all the important details while they left for the bus already waiting for them. Apparently Bill didn’t seem to act out of the ordinary and that relaxed Dipper to the point where he felt comfortable enough to even talk to some of the more familiar crew members he had ignored earlier. With some of them he flew somewhat regularly and knew quite well so he used the little time they had to catch up with them.  
A quick glance to the back of the bus told him that even with this crew Bill had his fanclub, although not as numerous and to Dipper’s relief not as clingy as the one he had met last time.

When they got off the bus he briefly thought about waiting for the captain but then decided against it and instead went on ahead to start the checklist on the flight deck while Bill did the one for the plane and cabin. It only took a few minutes but to the copilot it felt like a small eternity before Bill finally joined him and had time to exchange a friendly hello.  
Which was a “Hey, Pine Tree, did you miss me?” in Bill’s case and rolled eyes in Dipper’s.

They didn’t get to say a lot more until they were well up in the air and almost halfway to their destination. Since the first officer now knew how his captain worked, he found it a lot easier to do his job without them getting in each other’s way or overlooking anything.  
While Bill did the greeting over the speakers, Dipper adjusted the screens and checked their altitude and various other displayed digits.  
It was a lot more relaxed than last time and although Dipper enjoyed that, the nagging feeling at the back of his neck wouldn’t quite leave him. Even though Bill was friendly, he hardly talked and in general seemed a little on edge. It was probably the late hour, Dipper concluded and the short notice of the change in flight plans.  
When asked about it, Bill merely told him that the captain originally scheduled for the flight was being delayed and since he was about to head to Washington anyway for a connecting flight, had agreed to take over.

“I didn’t even have time to check who I was flying with,” he said and grinned. “Now I’m just disappointed it’s only a short distance.”

Dipper frowned. “I just came back from Orlando and I’m exhausted,” he said without thinking. “I’m glad it’s not a longer flight.”

He almost didn’t see Bill averting his eyes and only then did it hit him what the other had probably meant. He frantically looked for words to turn his remark around but the moment passed without him saying anything and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

It was only relieved when Bill got up from his seat and Dipper buried his face in his hands, ashamed of his ability to always say the wrong thing. He just hoped Bill hadn’t taken it personally but he would never know if he did. He liked flying with him but the memories that kept resurfacing at the back of his head didn’t help his nervousness in the other’s presence. The captain was sure to feel his tension as well and he wished he could just talk to him about it but Bill had said to put it aside and he would stick to that. It was awkward enough as it was.  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he almost knocked down the cup Bill was offering him.

“I took the liberty of adding sugar and cream,” the captain said, handing him the coffee without looking directly at him. “You need the extra energy.”

Dipper stared at him for a long second before snapping out of his thoughts and properly thanking him. He had expected everything from more silence to mocking and accusations but not Bill bringing him coffee because he had said he was tired.

Dipper took a sip and instantly burned his tongue. It seemed he had forgotten how to function as a human when around the other. To his relief Bill didn’t try to initiate any more small talk and left him to his thoughts.  
A few times Dipper wanted to break the quietness with a question or observation but retaliated in the last second, fearing that he wouldn’t be able to keep a conversation going and that would make the situation worse.

So instead he just sat with the cooling coffee in his hand and waited for the time to pass. He kept his mind busy by looking at the stars and as always was impressed at how clear the sky was from up here. He looked for constellations and was delighted to find the Big Dipper among them. He turned to point it out to Bill and tell him that he had a birthmark in exactly that shape but when the captain looked back at him expectantly his words failed him.

What a stupid thing to talk about. Bill wasn’t interested in stuff like that. He wasn’t interested in him.  
Dipper quickly dropped his gaze and hoped the other wouldn’t want an explanation for his strange behavior. Bill waited patiently but when nothing came he turned back to look at the screens and the silence seemed even heavier than before.  
Dipper followed his gaze to the navigation system and was glad to see they had to begin the landing procedure in a few minutes. At least then he would have something to do and another excuse not to talk or think about anything else but his checklists.

They landed safely in Washington and were on their way to the gate only half an hour later. The crew was not as talkative as usual but Dipper didn’t mind. When they entered the airport he said goodbye to the ones who had to keep flying and was ready to join the rest who would stay at a nearby hotel when he felt a hand grab his wrist, gently holding him back.

“Can I have a second?” Bill asked and his eyes bore into his.

Dipper coughed to mask his suddenly racing heart.  
“Uh...sure,” he replied and gestured the others to go on without him. The hotel was in walking distance and he would catch up with them later. He turned back to the captain and swallowed thickly.  
Had he done something wrong? He had been so distracted that he had missed an important task? It wasn’t unusual to talk in private about these things instead of in front of the whole crew and he was positive he had messed something up.

Bill checked his surroundings and Dipper became aware of how empty the airport was. Only three or four people were leisurely walking past them and a security guard nodded briefly in greeting but they were all well out of earshot.  
Whatever Bill had to say, it had to be serious. Whenever a pilot didn’t feel fit to fly by either being ill or tired he was required to speak up and not endanger the passengers or crew so Dipper couldn’t blame exhaustion for his mistakes. However, he couldn’t think of anything he had done wrong but right now he found it difficult to think in general.

“Are we okay?”

That was a question he hadn’t expected.

“Uhm…,” Dipper answered thoughtfully. “I...uhm, yes...what do you mean?”

Bill sighed and shifted his gaze and the copilot saw how uncomfortable he was with the entire situation. He wished he could think of a joke to lighten things up a but all he could do was stare stupidly at the other, wondering about the sudden solemn tone in his voice.

“I know you regret what happened … between us,” the captain began, studying the floor.  
“And I’m sorry to bring it up again. I-... I just wanted you to know that you shouldn’t worry about it.”  
He tugged at his collar nervously and cleared his throat.  
“It wasn’t very professional,” he added. “But it shouldn’t get in the way of how we work together… or how we treat each other.”

Dipper shifted his weight between his feet, wanting nothing more than to be someplace else. They had already had this conversation and he had spent days afterwards mulling it over in his head.  
It didn’t matter what relationship he had with the captain. As a pilot he had to be reliable and not distracted by his emotions. That wasn’t only against his principles but could at times even be dangerous.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, unable to find any more words.

“No, I’m sorry,” Bill interrupted him.  
“I shouldn’t have-... I don’t know what happened but let’s just pretend it didn’t, ok? Maybe we can start over?” he suggested and Dipper felt like his chest was going to implode.  
There was a weight on his guts he couldn’t get rid of and if he didn’t sit down soon he was going to throw up.

So Bill wanted him to act as if nothing had ever happened. And not just what had occurred on the plane, everything after that too. Dinner, watching movies, sleeping and waking up together.  
He felt like someone had punched his stomach. He stared at the floor, hoping to shake of the dizziness in his head.  
He wanted to answer, tell him that that was okay with him, that he totally agreed, that he would try to focus more on his job from now on and not think about the other all the time. But he couldn’t open his mouth. The nausea was threatening to choke him.

Bill seemed to take his silence as disagreement and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He looked just as devastated as Dipper felt and that was enough to make the copilot take a step forward. All his senses had narrowed down onto the small spot both of them occupied. The rest of the giant hall, the cold lights, the sound of faint footsteps faded to nothingness.  
A realization hit Dipper. It was not forceful but edged into his mind like a gentle thought. Like it had always been there.

“No,” he said and was surprised at how steady his voice was.  
“No, that’s not what I want,” he continued and he could hear Bill’s breath catch, saw the way his throat moved as he swallowed.  
“I don’t want to pretend anything. You can’t just undo things you’re not comfortable with!”

Bill’s eyebrows knitted together. “What? I’m not… you-...”

“So stop talking shit and listen for a second, okay?”  
Dipper’s voice had risen without him noticing it. He had also stopped caring about the way he was currently talking to his captain.  
He was greatly annoyed and immensely hurt by what the other had suggested and it all came bubbling out at once. His fists and teeth clenched and his voice was loud with suppressed rage.  
“I don’t know where you got the idea, that all I feel is disgust and remorse and I want to forget everything that ever happened because it did and-...”  
He took another step forward, amazed at his own boldness and brought a hand up to shove at Bill’s chest.  
“...And it fucking hurts if you say stuff like this!”

He pushed his palms forward again, making Bill take a step back to keep his balance while he looked at the copilot with wide eyes.

“If I didn’t want you I would have said so, now stop acting as if I’d made the biggest mistake in my life and we can never be around each other again because that’s the last thing I-!”

Suddenly there were hands on either side of his face and Bill’s mouth on his.

He didn’t know what exactly had evoked that reaction but he wasn’t going to dwell on that right now.  
His eyes fell shut instinctively as he pressed his lips more firmly against the other’s, his mind going blank, his anger drowning completely in bliss.  
Why couldn’t they have done that sooner? On the plane or - even better - the moment the captain had come through the sliding door?

Dipper pulled away to exhale but the burning in his chest wouldn’t stop. Bill’s hands were still on his cheeks, trembling slightly and his eyes frantically searched his face for any signs of dismay. 

“Don’t you dare ask me if I regret that,” Dipper growled but couldn’t hide a grin.

He felt Bill’s breath on his lips as he sighed in relief.  
“I wasn’t going to,” Bill replied huskily and pulled him in once more.

This time Dipper was prepared and slung an arm around the captain’s shoulders, pushing them together. He felt warmth seep through his shirt and thought he could almost feel the other’s racing pulse. Their lips met more harshly this time, a little more desperate, expressing all the things left unsaid. Bill captured the copilot’s bottom lip to quickly suck it between his teeth before releasing it again. Dipper hummed, weaving his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him closer.  
Bill responded by pushing a thumb into the corner of his mouth, forcing his lips apart. Dipper let him, briefly debating if he should suck the digit or bite down on it for being so forward but it was removed too quickly and replaced by a hot tongue sliding in between his teeth.

He thought his legs would give out at the sensation and he clutched the front of Bill’s shirt for support. The captain made a sound at the back of his throat which Dipper wasn’t sure was a moan or a chuckle but it sent shivers down his back. He felt Bill’s hand move down over his throat and chest and was all of a sudden painfully aware that they were in the middle of a corridor at an airport. He could really go without the security cameras watching them grope each other.

Bill seemed to sense his discomfort and broke the kiss, not without eliciting a sigh of regret from his first officer before he stepped away.  
They looked at each other unsure of what to say, leaving awkward goodbyes as their only option. But Dipper wasn’t ready to leave just yet.

He hoped the other crew members weren’t waiting for him as he stood there, searching for the right words or actions. His eyes focused onto Bill’s lips, his hand still on his shirt, wanting to feel his body against him again. He was about to ask Bill how much time he had before his next flight, that the hotel was only ten minutes away, five if they hurried and at the same time hoped he wouldn’t actually have to voice any of that.  
His face flushed anyway.

“This way,” Bill suddenly hissed and plugged his hand from his shirt, pulling his wrist.

Dipper was too startled to protest or question the other’s intentions as the captain dragged him along. He pulled open the door to an empty waiting area, ushering him inside. Since it was not currently in use the lights were out except for a couple of dim emergency exit signs. Through the large glass panel at the very back of the room they could see the light of the planes taking off and landing on the runway.  
For a short moment Dipper was mesmerized by the sight before Bill pulled him away from it and to the farthest corner of the room, between rows of vacant seats and gestured him to sit down on one of them.  
Dipper obliged, a little skittish but also immensely curious what his captain had in mind. It was too dark to see his expression but if the hands freeing his shirt from his pants and the mouth on his throat were any indication he began to suspect where this was going and he felt his pants grow tight just imagining the possibilities.

Bill’s fingers made quick work of his belt and zipper and pushed down the fabric the slightest bit before finding their way into his shirt and up his sides. Dipper gasped, startled by how loud the sound was in the empty room.  
What were they doing? What if someone caught them? Hadn’t Bill just said they should be more professional around each other? This was definitely not it.

His train of thoughts derailed as the captain pushed up his shirt further, not bothering to unbutton it first. A hot mouth latched onto the skin of his stomach and his muscles constricted involuntarily, goosebumps erupting all over his abdomen. Bill dropped to his knees, pushing his legs apart to have better access, his palms sliding to the small of Dipper’s back.  
His lips moved across his skin, stopping once in a while to suck on a particularly sensitive spot, making the copilot’s chest heave with choked gasps. Bill was gentle but would surely leave some marks. The thought made Dipper squirm but not uncomfortably and he rolled his hips forward against the captain’s chest. Bill stopped his ministrations for a moment and turned his head towards him and although there was no way to tell for sure, Dipper knew he was smirking.

Bill moved down again, letting his breath ghost over his skin before planting a chaste kiss onto his hip bone. He trailed the tip of his fingers along the waistband of his boxers, tugging at it but making no attempt to remove them. Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, getting slightly impatient but not wanting the other to know how desperate he was for his touch.  
Even though the state of his boxers left no room for doubt.

Just when he thought he had to beg or do it himself, Bill finally gave in and let his palm move from his hips along the bulge in his underwear. Dipper sucked in some air at the contact, feeling the muscles in his thigh contract with the effort not to buck his hips. It was made increasingly difficult for him when Bill’s lips followed his hand and Dipper felt the warmth of his mouth against him through the thin fabric. He pressed his eyelids together, trying to keep from coming into his boxers right then.  
Bill parted his lips, tracing the outline of his rigid shaft with them and letting his breath engulf the heated skin beneath. A moan escaped Dipper’s lips but he couldn’t bring himself to care if anyone heard. He edged forward, craving more contact and was pleasantly surprised when Bill complied immediately.

First he pulled back a little, making Dipper wonder if he was too demanding, but then he hooked his fingers into his waistband and pulled down his boxers as far as possible. Dipper began to bite his lip as he was carefully worked free from the restricting underwear, sighing when Bill’s fingers wrapped themselves around his erection.

Dipper’s entire body tensed as they began to work on him. The captain’s hand moved upwards, his touch gentle, teasing the tip, before sliding down, his grip becoming firmer. He repeated the process and Dipper had to push his shoulders into the back of his chair to keep still. After the third time his chest was heaving, his breathing loud in his ears. When he trailed up again, Bill pressed the tip of his thumb into the center and Dipper gasped. He could feel small drops of liquid wet the tip when the captain moved away again and flushed deeply.  
Bill seemed to notice too and gave the copilot a glance whose meaning he wasn’t able to see. Dipper mentally prepared for mocking comments or a disgusted remark and so didn’t expect Bill to just lean in and flick his tongue over the head.  
His breath caught, his pulse unable to keep up with his erratic heartbeat. He brought a hand to his mouth to keep from making any more embarrassing noises when Bill did it again. Only slower this time and with the flat of his tongue. It sent shiver all across his back and legs, his hand barely muffling a moan. He tried to keep still while he watched the captain do the same to the rest of him. One of his hands was still wrapped around the base, teasingly applying pressure, the other found its way around his waist, fingers splaying against his back. He slid it down below his waistband, fingertips brushing along his spine. He gave one last lick before retracting his tongue, his breath cool against his wet skin.

A low whine escaped Dipper at the loss of contact that he would never admit to having made.  
It was instantly replaced by a groan as Bill wrapped his lips around him, letting the rough texture of his tongue press against him. Dipper’s hand which wasn’t wedged between his teeth to keep him quiet shot forward, grabbing Bill’s shoulder. Not to stop him but simply to have something to hold onto as the room shifted beneath him.  
The captain had barely started and he was already a mess.

The hand on his back moved down and gave his butt a reassuring squeeze. Dipper desperately tried to relax and took a deep breath through clenched teeth. Then Bill began to move around him and the lights and sounds and their entire surrounding were ripped of meaning, all sensations melting into one giant senseless puddle.  
What had started out gently and soothingly soon turned into something a little more bold and the copilot quickly found himself almost completely engulfed in slick heat. It also became unbearably difficult to keep down the sounds fighting to push past his throat.  
Of course he wanted to let Bill know that he was enjoying it but his pride kept him from actually becoming too vocal. The captain on the other hand seemed to be eager to coax as many moans and shaky breaths from him as possible. It was obvious how much he liked evoking these kinds of reactions.

Dipper heard the sound of his zipper and the thought what he would do with the hand that now left his back, sent pleasant shivers across his stomach. He didn’t have much time to ponder that, however, as Bill was not letting himself get distracted from his initial task, even if his movements weren’t as steady and controlled as in the beginning. The fingers around him began to move a little more roughly and Dipper knew it was the same rhythm he was using on himself right now.

That almost threw him over the edge, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, a tingle making its way along his spine and thighs. Bill noticed the shiver but instead of slowing down, increased his efforts, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder when he swallowed around him.  
Like that it didn’t take very long for Dipper to notice the building pressure in his abdomen. His fingers dug into Bill’s shoulder in an attempt to let him know but the other didn’t seem to react. If anything his lips closed around him even tighter. Dipper tried to pull back but the other simply followed his movement, making it unmistakably clear what he wanted to do.  
The copilot pushed at his shoulders weakly one last time before heat came rushing at him, clouding his rational thinking.

In one last effort to give Bill something back, he removed his hand from his mouth, making almost no attempt at keeping quiet any more. He didn’t care if anyone heard. All he wanted was to savour the feeling of the other’s mouth around him and the surge of pleasure that was so intense, it was making him dizzy.  
He felt the back of Bill’s throat against him as he swallowed and he did that so effortlessly that Dipper felt both privileged and unbearably jealous. Next to all the other emotions taking over his head, it was difficult to think straight.

He tried to loosen his tense muscles and leaned his shoulders back against the seat, exhaling when Bill released him.  
Dipper reached down to tuck himself back in and hissed when the elastic of his boxers brushed against his over-sensitive skin. Bill was sitting on his haunches, sounding slightly out of breath, his head resting against the copilot’s knee. Dipper reached out and ran his fingers through the other's hair, making the captain wince at first but he quickly relaxed, even turning his face towards him and nuzzling his hand.  
Dipper sighed contently, his eyes following the lights of the planes on the night sky outside. He didn’t know if he was supposed to say or do anything but he found himself really enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

After a moment he felt Bill shift in front of him as he zipped up his pants and wondered if he should offer to return the favor, although he assumed the captain had taken care of it himself. He made a mental note to do something for him in return next time and the thought left a bitter aftertaste.  
Would Bill apologize again for everything and reassure him that nothing like that would ever happen again? Dipper decided to punch him if he did.  
He looked at the captain as he slowly got to his feet and tried to make out his face in the darkness. He felt like touching or kissing him again, anything to have him close but Bill seemed so distant as he stood in front of him and his chest clenched when he even took a few steps away from him.

In the headlights of a passing bus, Dipper could see he was looking at him. There was insecurity in his eyes and he quickly dropped his gaze as he realized that his copilot could see it.

“Don’t miss your plane,” Dipper said quietly when Bill didn’t move.  
It wasn’t like he wanted the other to leave but he hadn’t known what else to say. Only when it was out of his mouth did he realized how it had sounded.

“I’ll manage,” Bill replied, not sounding as if the words had any effects on him.  
He held out a hand to help him up and Dipper took it gladly, enjoying the simple touch. He thought about holding onto it for a while longer but Bill quickly pulled it away once he was on his feet.

They walked back to the brightly lit corridor and Dipper hoped his face wasn’t as red and flushed as it felt. He glanced at Bill and saw his cheeks were slightly tinted as well. His heart skipped at the sight.

“Well… have a save trip,” Dipper said a little awkwardly as he turned towards the exit and Bill moved in the direction of the meeting room.

“Thanks,” the captain replied and before they parted added “See you in two weeks, Pine Tree.”

Dipper paused in his tracks, looking back at Bill.  
Two weeks? Was that when they were scheduled to fly together again? Had Bill looked it up?  
The captain caught his confused look but only grinned and walked away, his steps echoing through the hall. Dipper started after him for a long moment before he began to move as well.  
He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he stepped outside, feeling the warm air on his face. 

Two weeks could be a long time if you were looking forward to something.


	5. LIRF - Leonardo da Vinci International Airport (Rome) - Part I

Despite Dipper’s eagerness for flying with Bill again, the days passed fairly quickly. He had spent a few days with Mabel, who told him all about the people she had met and offers she wanted to take. She didn’t ask very much about her brother’s job but Dipper was glad for that. He wasn’t ready to talk about Bill or anything that had happened.  
He wasn’t even sure himself what was going on between them. The incident after the thunderstorm could be brushed off as a mistake but what had occurred in Washington could not be explained that way. Or the fact that Bill knew at the top of his head when they would fly with each other again.

Dipper had checked his schedule as soon as he was in his hotel room and had not only confirmed what Bill had already known but was also pleased to see that they were scheduled for an international flight to Rome, Italy.  
Not only did that mean more time with Bill on the plane, he could also see that they would arrive in the afternoon and not leave until the following evening which left enough time to venture into the city. He had been there once already but never beyond the doors of the airport. During his training as a pilot he had quickly learned that travelling almost anywhere in the world, didn’t necessarily mean getting to enjoy it too.  
He had promised Mabel to get her a souvenir this time and take loads of pictures and yes, of course, send them immediately. There was one thing that worried him, however, and that was the fact that because they were flying for quite a long time - almost nine hours non stop - a third pilot was listed on the flight plan.

He was older than Bill and had been with the airline for almost two decades now. He was said to be extremely strict with the checklists and protocols and demanding the same care and professionalism from his crew members. He had been Dipper’s role model since the first time he had flown together with captain Tad Strange.

With two captains and a first officer they could divide the work between them and get some rest in between but imagining him on the same flight with Bill made his stomach twist. He didn’t know how they treated each other but Dipper was sure there was lot of potential for disagreement.

He was prepared for the worst as he stepped into the airport at the day of their departure and slowly walked to the meeting area. When flying with Strange he was used to being extra early and so still had half an hour before he was supposed to check in. He took his time strolling around the area, trying to calm his nerves, unsure if it originated from flying to Europe, flying with captain Strange or flying with Bill.  
Probably all three but not exactly in that particular order. He hoped the latter would at least keep his hands to himself while in the presence of the other captain but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure if Bill cared.

When he could no longer distract himself by window shopping he decided to head to the meeting room, not at all surprised when he found captain Strange already in there.

“First officer Pines!” he greeted him formally when the sliding door opened to let him in.  
“Nice to see you again, how have you been?”

“Great. Thanks, Captain Strange,” Dipper replied equally polite.

In contrast to Bill, Strange had never offered to call him by his first name and also addressed his crew members that way.  
“Looking forward to the flight?” he asked.

“Yes, very much,” the copilot answered and sat down across from him.

“I heard about the storm,” he continued and his expression hardened for a moment. “How was it flying with captain Cipher?”

Dipper’s eyes couldn’t hold the others gaze.  
“Yeah the storm… it was … terrible,” he managed. “But Captain Cipher did really well.”  
He cleared his suddenly dry throat and forced a weak smile.

“So I heard,” Strange said thoughtfully, looking him over, making him feel very uncomfortably.  
He looked like wanting to say more when the doors slid apart and a group of flight attendants entered. Strange greeted every single one of them, asking about their spouses or vacations or whatever they had been up to and they told him eagerly, clearly impressed with his memory. Dipper envied the familiarity he displayed and his confidence.

The crew flocked around him like they did with Bill but for obviously different reasons. He seemed reserved at first but was quick to share a joke and make everyone feel welcome. Dipper already felt himself relax around him. He watched him walk around the room, shaking hands and exchanging friendly words but didn’t miss him glance at the clock once in a while.  
It would be a miracle if Bill showed up on time, the copilot thought.

As he had expected captain Cipher leisurely approached the room exactly one minute before they left it. Strange had not bothered to wait and already completed the briefing without him. Bill didn’t seem to mind. He hovered by the door, arms crossed, waiting for them to get going.  
His eyes found Dipper’s who hadn’t meant to stare and he was sure Strange had caught the wink he received in return. He tried to act aloof but dropped his gaze maybe a little too hastily.

When they made their way to the transfer bus he purposely fell back to the back of the crowd to have neither Bill nor Strange sitting near him. Regarding the captains, Dipper noticed how professionally they avoided each other. Of course they had exchanged a short greeting because this was the kind of guy Strange was but Bill made sure to let him know what he thought about that. He kept rolling his eyes at him and calling him by his first name but Dipper noticed how frustrating it was for him that he couldn’t get a reaction out of the other.  
It was actually a bit funny to watch. At least as long as he wasn’t involved.

Despite the obvious tension between them, they all completed the plane-check and passenger boarding in record time, Bill actually sticking to the checklists for once to avoid further conflict. Strange had arranged a rotation schedule for the flight that allowed him to fly the first few hours with Dipper, then with Bill, keeping them apart for the first hours.  
The copilot suspected that it was intentional and he would soon find out that he had been right.

After pushing back from the gate and getting ready for take-off, they started off towards the runway. Bill was currently strapped into the additional seat at the back of the flight deck, trying hard not to show how humiliated he felt. Strange had more or less politely asked him to retreat to the crew quarters as soon as they were in the air and Dipper couldn’t help feeling sorry for him. He really wanted to say something to him but Strange kept him occupied during the entire take-off procedure.

When they had reached their altitude and Bill had left, Dipper realized he hadn’t exchanged a single word with him and he wouldn’t see him for another three hours. It weighed on his mind a little but he did his best not to show it. 

Strange, however, seemed to notice and turned towards him, giving him a long look, his face as solemn as it had been in the meeting room earlier. Now there was no escaping him, Dipper noticed and swallowed unintentionally.

“So tell me, Pines,” he started, trying to sound casual but Dipper felt his heart sink. “How’s Cipher been treating you?”

The copilot could actually feel the blood drain from his face before it returning even more violently.  
“Okay, I guess,” he answered shrugging his shoulders but his pulse was suddenly racing.

Strange raised an eyebrow, clearly noting his discomfort.  
“He has … quite the personality,” he said when Dipper wouldn’t keep talking.

“I noticed,” the copilot agreed, trying hard not to let the memories of previous encounters replay in his head.

“Has he-...,” Strange cleared his throat, letting his eyes move over the screen and instruments before continuing. “...ever said or ...done anything to make you uncomfortable?”

Dipper’s breath caught. He began to chew on his lower lip, his hands starting to feel cold.  
“Well he ... he’s kinda rude … at times,” he said slowly, carefully choosing his words. “...and he can be very … casual with the checklists,” he added, meticulously avoiding Strange’s searching gaze. He didn’t want to rat on Bill but he really couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Hm, true,” the captain nodded but didn’t seem satisfied with the answer.

“Actually I’m asking if he’s ever made any kind of … move on you,” he explained and Dipper felt heat erupt at the back of his neck, his cheeks and ears tingling.

Now there really was no way to talk his way out of this.  
“Uhm...,” he said sheepishly and bit his lip to harshly, wincing in pain.

For Strange this was answer enough.  
“Sorry,” he said as if apologizing for the other or maybe for asking the question in the first place. “He doesn’t much care for personal boundaries.”  
He looked outside at the clouds pretending not to notice the copilot’s beetred face.  
“Just make sure to let him know when he goes too far.”

Dipper couldn’t answer. His thoughts were racing. Apparently Bill had a reputation among the pilots that Dipper hadn’t known about. He felt a sickening feeling spread in his guts.

“I’m sure you noticed how he acts around the flight attendants,” Strange continued, still not looking his way but also not expecting an answer.  
“He can be charming if he wants to but he’s quick to take advantage of anyone who gets too close.” He briefly glanced at him, giving him a meaningful look.  
“I’m not saying he’s a bad person or anything but a decent captain,” he added quietly.  
“I’m just telling you to watch out for him. There are better people to hang around with, that’s all,” he concluded and then didn’t say anything for a long while, leaving Dipper to his thoughts.

The next hour was spent in almost complete silence with not much for the copilot to do but trying to keep his mind occupied and from wandering too far. Bill definitely was someone who knew how to get what he wanted and there was no surprise in that he used it not only for extra food but also all kinds of attention. To be honest, Dipper hadn’t offered a lot of resistance but the thought that Bill acted like that on a regular basis didn’t help his feeling of being used for his entertainment only. All the anticipation he had felt to seeing him again melted away, leaving him to dread the hours they were forced to spend in each other’s presence.

For lunch he could barely eat and he was constantly looking at the time, mourning every minute that ticked by.  
He couldn’t tell what he was so afraid of. Bill had given no reason to be until now. They were both adults, Dipper repeatedly told himself, they could just talk about it. And they were pilots on duty so even Bill wouldn’t try anything to risk the safety of the people on board.

What Dipper actually was afraid of was that captain Strange had been right about him. It took the majority of the first three hours of the flight for the copilot to admit to himself that he couldn’t suppress some sort of jealousy when he thought about that time they had ...spent together after the storm had maybe not just been a heat-of-the-moment-thing but merely a welcomed excuse for Bill to have his way with him.  
Did he do that to each of his copilots? Or had Dipper been just an easy target? Was he laughing behind his back how ridiculously simple it had been to seduce him?  
He tried to focus on the screens but Strange quickly noticed that his attention was wavering too often by now.  
The captain checked the time and told him to switch places with Cipher if he was getting tired. Dipper didn’t want to be by himself in the crew quarters with even less to distract him but he couldn't find the courage to object to him. If the captain didn’t see him fit to fly anymore, it was best for all of them if he rested for a bit. At least he had another three hours before he had to work with Bill and could work out possible replies to potential advances that wouldn’t upset the other. Or so he hoped.

Dipper unbuckled and headed for the small door leading below. The crew quarters were just a narrow space below the cabin, but equipped with full size beds to either side of a short hallway where the pilots could rest. A curtain in front of each of them allowed for some privacy. The ones at the very back were drawn and the copilot walked towards them with a sinking feeling.

He carefully pulled them apart, ready for some sort of attack or scare but to his relief nothing of the sort happened.  
Yet he still found his breath catch a little.  
Bill had curled up in a corner, his shirt and pants wrinkled, hair sticking off from his head, fast asleep. His back was turned, hiding his face but Dipper could not have imagined seeing him any more vulnerable and almost felt embarrassed to intrude on him like that.  
Reaching out a hand he carefully shook his shoulder. At first Bill barely stirred then suddenly he jerked awake, whipping his head around looking at the other with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” Dipper said instinctively, taken aback by the violent reaction. “I didn't mean to startle you.” 

Bill’s expression disappeared as quickly as it had never been there. He groaned something unintelligible and rubbed over his face with one hand.  
“Don't sneak up on me, Pine Tree,” he said yawning and swung his legs from the mattress.  
“I guess Strange wants us to switch places?”

Dipper shrugged a shoulder and gave a faint nod. Bill grinned humorlessly and his eyes flitted towards the stairs.  
“Of course,” he breathed and got to his feet. “Well, see you in three hours then,” he added and tried to stretch his arms and back in the narrow passage.

Before he turned and made his way upstairs he brought up a hand to the side of Dipper’s head. The copilot winced and closed his eyes, expecting pain but only felt warm fingers run through his hair, a thumb brushing the shell of his ear.  
With that Bill ascended the stairs, leaving Dipper with a racing pulse.  
He reached up trying to wipe away the feeling the captain’s hand had left and found it impossible. Why did that guy never act the way he expected him too?

He sighed and sat down on the bed opposite of Bill’s. He regularly saw him flirt with the flight attendants but he had never caught him touch any of them like this. Or at all. On the other hand he displayed perfect indifference towards him when they weren’t alone as well. Who knew how he was with anyone else?

Dipper’s stomach lurched almost painfully. He didn’t want to think about it but the pictures flooding his mind were difficult to keep at bay now that he had nothing to keep his mind occupied.  
Why did he care anyway? It had been obvious from the beginning what captain Cipher was like, he really shouldn’t be appalled now. He lied down onto the pillow, glancing towards where the other had slept only minutes ago.

He remembered when they had woken up together. His warmth, the way Bill had looked at him. He wondered if he did that with everyone. Closing his eyes he tried to relax, ignoring the dull pain in his chest every time he took a breath.

He was woken by the sound of footsteps even though he hadn’t even realized when he had dozed off. For a moment he expected light hair and a grin but when his vision cleared he saw the graying temples and stern face of captain Strange peering down on him.

“Are we there yet?” Dipper asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

That elicited a laugh from Strange and he clapped his shoulder as he sat up.  
“Not quite. A few more hours,” he said and watched him as the copilot blinked and tried to shake off the grogginess.  
“I’d like to rest a bit too so do me favor and don’t fly into any storms, okay?”   
Dipper chuckled at the unexpected joke but the other’s face became serious again in the blink of an eye.

“And if he gives you trouble…,” he gestured to the door leading to the flight deck. “...let me know, alright?”

Dipper nodded dutifully then swallowed thickly as he turned to return to the cockpit. His mind was still foggy from the nap and he took a few deep breath before he entered. He didn’t know what he expected but the empty seats in front of him weren’t on the list.

His brain was awfully slow at processing what that meant but before he could react the door to the cabin flew open, making him jump.

“Sorry,” Bill grinned sheepishly as he moved around to his seat, balancing two cups in his hands. “Fuck, am I glad it’s you. Strange would have killed me already.”

He flopped down and gestured to Dipper to sit next to him, who was still staring in disbelief. “Come on,” Bill urged him when he still hadn’t moved. “I was just gone for a second, I swear.”

He held out on of the cups to Dipper smiling brightly.  
“I thought you might need this.”

The copilot took the hot coffee mechanically, still in shock about what he had just witnessed.  
“Are you out of your mind?” he finally managed when he was able to form proper sentences.  
“Do you realize how dangerous this is?”

Bill scoffed.  
“Do you know how annoying rhetorical questions are? Calm down, I know what I’m doing.”

He leaned back, pouting a little and Dipper swore to himself that he would never leave him alone on a flight deck again. No wonder Strange didn’t very much care for him.

“You’re not gonna report me, are you?” he asked more softly after a while and Dipper’s scowl melted at the sound of his voice.

“I should,” he growled, looking back to the crew quarters and smirked when Bill’s eyes followed his gaze and he winced.

“Strange warned you about me, didn’t he?” he asked in a low voice and Dipper suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“It...uh…he seems to know a lot about you,” Dipper said slowly, avoiding eye contact and trying to keep down the heat sneaking into his face.

Bill chuckled. “What did he tell you? That I hit on every new guy?”

Dipper didn’t reply but his silence was answer enough.

“That’s not true,” Bill said, almost sounding offended. “Only the cute ones.”  
He laughed and something heavy landed on Dipper’s stomach. Taking a sip from his coffee he ignored the other’s smug grin but the hot liquid only burned his lips.

“Take it as a compliment, Pine Tree,” he said smiling and Dipper looked away as he finally took his seat to the captain’s right.  
“Now,” Bill continued, crossing his arms. “I brought you coffee. What else do you want?”

The copilot looked down into his cup, confused by that question. “What else?”

“For not ratting on me to Strange,” Bill said as if it had been obvious.

Dipper gulped, unsure if Bill was messing with him again or being serious. Probably parts of both. “Well,” he said, deciding to play along and held up his index finger in front of the captain’s face.

“First,” he said and saw Bill rolling his eyes. “I don’t want you to leave your seat like this ever again. Not while we’re in the air.”

“That’s not what-,” Bill tried to interrupt him snickering but Dipper merely raised his voice.

“Second, I want you to be completely, a hundred percent professional when we’re on duty.”

“I’m always professional, Pine Tr-...”

“And third…” his voice cracked a little but he hoped the other hadn’t noticed. His mouth was very dry all of a sudden.  
“...you will take me out for pizza.”

To this Bill had nothing to reply. He looked at him, completely lost for words and Dipper had never seen a more surprised look on his face. Not even when he had woken him.

“You’ll pay for it too … and it better be the best pizza in Italy,” he went on, his ears burning with embarrassment.

Was he really just asking Bill out? Or merely blackmailing him?  
He didn’t even know why he had said that. It hadn’t been on his mind at all.  
He had accepted that there wasn’t anything between them so why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut?

His head began to feel dizzy as he slowly lowered his hand, awaiting the biggest humiliation yet. But instead a grin spread across the captain’s face.

“Lucky for you…,” he said, raising his eyebrows seductively, but in a comical way.  
“I know where they serve the best food in … well … in ...in the vicinity of the airport.”  
He laughed and Dipper felt like his chest was going to burst with the force of his heartbeat.

“No, seriously, I eat there all the time and they never disappoint.”

Dipper’s hands began to shake badly and he held onto his cup, trying desperately to calm them and not spill coffee all over his uniform.  
Bill didn’t notice. He had begun rambling about the restaurant and Dipper couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“-and there’s this one hairy dude who can spin the dough over his head and is so fast with his hands he can make four or five pizzas at once, he’s also definitely in the mafia because that one time I saw him-.”

He was cut of rudely by Dipper’s hand grabbing his collar and the knot of his tie, pulling harshly.  
The copilot wasn’t even aware of what he was doing until his mouth was firmly pressed over Bill’s lips.

There was a moment when the sudden silence and startled tension between them was almost too much and he pulled back a little but then there was a hand on Dipper’s neck and he was being pulled closer once more. Hot breath washed over his face before Bill kissed him back, lips slightly parted, tasting of coffee. He felt fingers press into the side of his neck and he gasped, Bill’s tongue brushing against his for a second. He pulled away before it turned into something more heated, the captain’s hand slipping from him reluctantly.

“What was that with being professional around each other?” Bill asked, his voice raw.

Dipper held his gaze challengingly. “Starting now,” he replied dryly, sitting back in his seat, licking his lips and listening to Bill laughing quietly.  
He looked over the screens without really seeing them. Captain Strange’s words rang faintly in his head but they seemed distant and unimportant.  
Bill hadn’t done anything to make him feel uncomfortable. And he definitely hadn’t forced him to do anything he didn’t want to. If anything, Dipper had been the one to take initiative.  
Strange had probably just picked up some gossip, he decided and that silenced the voice in his mind for good.  
Sipping his coffee he stared at the bright afternoon clouds.

“So what about that Mafia-guy?” he asked without turning his head.

“His name’s Giuseppe,” Bill answered without missing a beat.  
“And I swear he’s wearing a gun under his greasy tank top because this one time-.”

Dipper smiled. He suspected the story was a lie - and Bill probably was aware of that - but he liked listening to him anyway.  
He learned about Giuseppe’s troubled childhood, growing up in the outer parts of the city, the gang fight Bill had witnessed last year during which he never once stopped making his pizzas.

The hours went by so fast, Dipper was sure they were still over the atlantic when Bill contacted air traffic control to initiate landing. They went through their routine as if flying together for years and only an hour later they were safely on the ground, making their way towards the gate.  
The sun had begun to set but Dipper knew that the night life wouldn’t really start way after dark. He still had enough time to take a shower and prepare for the evening. He didn’t mind that Bill never spared him even a single glance as soon as they had left the plane.

After all, he had a date with Giuseppe to look forward to.


	6. LIRF - Leonardo da Vinci International Airport (Rome) - Part II

Dipper ordered a water with his best broken Italian then stared at the menu in his hands in embarrassment. He had tried to memorize a few phrased while he was waiting for Bill to pick him up from his room like he had told him when they had checked in at the hotel desk and the copilot had managed to finally get a hold of him among the constant crowd of flight attendants around him.  
They had decided to leave before any other crew member had had the chance to invite them along with them and they would have been forced to make awkward excuses. 

Dipper showered and shaved in record time and was glad he had packed an extra clean white dress shirt. It was meant for the flight back but the other one was still fine so he decided to wear it, though he ditched the tie. It matched the pair of jeans he was planning to wear and it was not like he was trying to impress anyone.

Apparently, neither was Bill.  
He had shown up at his door shortly before eight in shorts and a T-shirt and Dipper had briefly debated to call the whole thing off. But then his stubbornness had kicked in reminding him that it was a punishment after all and he couldn’t let the other off so easily.

Now, only half an hour later, he found himself in a small, but fancy restaurant, listening to Bill talk to the waitress in perfect Italian. The girl didn’t make a huge effort in keeping the smiles and glances directed at Bill subtle and only reluctantly left the table to get them their drinks.

“Can’t you go anywhere without being swarmed by girls?” Dipper asked when she was out of earshot, trying to sound indifferent.

The captain only shrugged. “It’s just my natural charm,” he smirked. “Don’t be jealous.”

Dipper huffed, hiding his face behind the menu, trying to translate it.  
“What did you order?” he asked to distract both of them.

“They offer some pretty good wine here,” Bill explained. “I asked her to bring a selection so we can decide on one.”

“I see,” the copilot said, unsure how to respond. He rarely drank and had no idea what was considered a good wine so he decided to trust Bill with that.  
He also made a mental note to teach himself some Italian. Not only to read the menu and order but also to tell the giggling waitresses by the bar to stop staring and whispering behind their backs.  
It didn’t seem to bother Bill so he attempted to ignore them as well.

If it was going to be like this every time they went out he -...  
He choked the thought. It was not like they were going to do this very often. He sat with his eyes fixed on the menu and told himself to enjoy the time they had.

The first glass the waitress brought them held a dark red wine, tasting very sweet but with a bitter aftertaste. The next was already a lot easier to drink. They ate a small plate of pasta before the third and a pizza after the fourth. Bill had been right. It really was the best pizza Dipper had ever eaten, even though he order the plainest one - a margherita - in fear of mispronouncing the names of the others. There also was no Giuseppe to prepare it for them but the guy in the kitchen vaguely matched Bill’s description. The fifth glass of wine was delicious although Dipper couldn’t remember when he had emptied it.  
His head already felt unusually light and the world was swimming in and out of focus. The captain seemed to handle the alcohol a little better, though he saw him struggling with reading the bill when the waitress presented it to them. She briefly wrinkled her nose when Bill told her he would pay for both of them and had to hush Dipper when he tried to intervene.

“Are you crazy?” he asked him when they had left and made their way back on a busy street. “That must’ve been so expensive!”

Bill waved a hand dismissively as they moved among the crowd. The whole district had magically come to life as soon as the sun had set and Dipper was mesmerized by the lights and colors and sounds flooding his senses.  
“It was part of our deal, wasn’t it?” he said grinning. “I literally paid my debts.”

The copilot pressed his lips together. He wasn’t sure if he should make a snarky remark or thank him. The look Bill gave him told him he had been staring stupidly at him for too long so he concentrated on walking again. He tried not to get separated with everyone bumping into him and the pavement out to trip him.  
Bill laughed at his unsuccessful attempts to avoid tripping over anything, mainly his own feet, and held out an arm to keep him steady. Instead of holding onto it, Dipper had the great idea to just grab his hand instead. He felt the other’s surprise and reluctance and decided to counter it by lacing their fingers together. It was much easier to walk like this after all.  
A couple times he felt the captain trying to pry him off gently but he just held on tighter every time, not comprehending why the other wouldn’t want that.  
It was nice and secure and he could look at the shop windows and tiny alleyways without risking to lose him in the crowd. By now he wouldn’t be able to find his way back to the hotel by himself so that could end in a disaster.

An ice-cream parlor at the corner ahead caught his eye and right now he wanted nothing more. He pulled Bill along, looking over the huge assortment of flavours with awe.

“What do you want?” he asked then quickly added. “I’ll pay this time, so pick whatever.”

Bill’s eyes flitted to the list of flavours then back to him.  
“I...uh-..You don’t have to...I don’t really eat-...it’s too sweet.”

Dipper’s adoration for him plummeted to the ground.  
“What?” he said not really asking anything. “It’s ice cream!” he berated him, proud of his convincing argument.  
Bill just shrugged apologetically, glancing towards the vendor who was starting to get impatient with them.

“Okay, you can have some of mine then,” Dipper said stubbornly and proceeded to order the biggest cone they offered with six different flavors, two of them being raspberry milkshake because that just sounded so delicious.

He immediately regretted the whole thing as soon as he had to let go of Bill’s hand to pay and then hold his cone. Luckily they came to a less crowded side street and he had no problem keeping up with him. They could even walk beside each other while Dipper tried to eat his ice cream before it melted in the warm night air.  
It was the best thing in the world.

He shoved it into Bill’s hands, gesturing him to try it and the captain gave it a tentative lick, clearly enjoying it. For some reason that made Dipper’s chest hurt with happiness.  
The other tried to hand it back but the copilot pulled his hands away, taking a few steps to the side. He laughed at Bill’s expression who had to continue eating to keep it from melting onto his fingers. There were even fewer people as they approached the outer part of the district, streetlights becoming scarce.  
Dipper looked up at the sky, genuinely surprised when he found the constellation he was looking for after only a minute. He hadn’t even realized he had stopped walking.

“See that?” he asked pointing into the darkness above. Bill followed his finger with a raised eyebrow but was apparently too distracted by the ice cream to make out the shape.  
“That looks like my birthmark.”

He noticed the captain looking him over, a sly grin on his lips.  
“I haven’t noticed any birthmark,” he said softly but with emphasis.

Dipper scoffed but couldn’t help his face flushing. He brought up a hand to his forehead and lifted his bangs. The smug look vanished from Bill’s face and he stared at him for a long moment before finally looking up at the sky again, comparing the Big Dipper there to the one on the copilot’s forehead.

Dipper had just wanted to make conversation. He hadn’t expected the other’s genuine interest so he dropped his hand quickly only for it to be replaced by Bill’s own. He was too embarrassed to hold his gaze so he simply closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his touch. The ground began to tilt, however, so he cracked open an eye, realizing how close they were. Bill was still studying his forehead and Dipper wished he hadn’t shown him. What a weird thing to have.

He leaned in for a kiss because it seemed like the perfect thing to do right then to distract him but only got a cheek as Bill suddenly turned away.  
That was okay.  
He was probably too stupid right now for the captain to be seen in public with him.

Bill let go of him, put the ice cream cone back into his hand and started walking again, not looking back. Dipper stared down at the sticky mess it had become and tossed it into the nearest bin, sad about the waste of food. Even more sad about Bill’s sudden disinterest.  
One way or another his stomach had begun to lurch dangerously in the last minutes. If he wanted to keep down the expensive dinner Bill had so willingly paid for, he had to stop eating anyway.

He caught up to the captain quickly but didn’t dare to reach for his hand again, even though he would have loved to. They were getting closer to the hotel now and if anyone saw them like this then Bill would stop getting extra food and be mad at him. It made perfect sense in his fuzzy mind and he couldn’t risk any of those things happening.  
Luckily, they didn’t run into any of the crew members as they crossed the lobby, went up the stairs and made their way along the corridor to their rooms. The sudden quietness was only broken by the faint hum of the air conditioning.

Dipper’s room was further down than Bill’s so he stopped when the other fumbled for his keys, carefully avoiding eye contact, for which Dipper had no explanation. Was he angry with him? He couldn’t remember having said or done anything to upset him.  
Maybe he hadn’t liked the ice cream after all.

“Thanks...,” Dipper started awkwardly and Bill finally met his gaze.  
He gave him the same look he had seen when he had shown him his birthmark and it made him swallow hard. A cool look, his mouth a thin line and the muscles in his jaw tightened.

“Thanks for taking me out for dinner. It really was delicious. I had a lot of fun and it was nice walking with you. Maybe if you want we can do this again some time,” he wanted to say.

But his mind blanked out and next thing he knew his tongue was in Bill’s mouth, his hands groping at his clothes.  
The other responded instantly by wrapping his arms around his neck and shoving his hips against him, pinning him to the wall. Dipper moaned, overwhelmed by the sensations. He was glad Bill was holding him up or his knees would give out.  
He ran clumsy fingers beneath his T-shirt and over the smooth skin of his stomach. It was almost surreal how warm it was. He broke the kiss just to let his palms run across it some more.  
Bill chuckled, trying to unlock the door with one hand while he held onto Dipper’s shoulders with the other. He got the key into the lock just as they heard footsteps approaching. Dipper sucked in some air, anxious that someone they knew would see them like this. Although, the thought that he could just let go of Bill never occurred to him.  
His mind was too busy trying to catch up with the way the other moved under his hand, his scent, his body heat almost tangible.

The door swung inwards just as the person was about to turn the corner and Dipper stumbled into the room, almost dragging Bill to the floor with him. He couldn’t help bursting into giggles as the other kicked the door shut behind them. He didn’t even know what was so funny but his stomach began to ache, his breaths coming in painful gasps.  
He looked up at Bill and saw him grinning, making him laugh even harder when he was pushed onto the bed. He whined when his fingers slipped from the captain’s waist but he quickly grabbed for him, pulling him on top.

“Shut up,” Bill warned him playfully, trying to silence him by pressing their lips together but that only elicited more laughs from both of them. Bill began to unbutton the copilot’s shirt, his fingers uncoordinated, then gave up and just tugged it over his head. Dipper let himself fall back onto the pillows, blissfully enjoying the attention as the other worked to free him from his pants next. They were pushed down over his knees and to his ankles and he kicked them off together with his shoes.  
His head was very heavy all of a sudden, his thoughts becoming large chunks of incomprehensible sounds and pictures.  
And he desperately needed to pee.

Bill’s fingers roaming his chest suddenly stopped and he leaned back chuckling. Dipper felt his entire body flush when he realized he had just said that out loud.

“Go ahead then,” Bill laughed softly, climbing off of him and watching him clumsily slip off the mattress and lock himself into the bathroom.

In the comfort of the small space Dipper realized how tipsy he was. The light reflecting from the white tiles was too bright and the sound of the toilet flushing too loud. And how come he was once again in a room with Bill striped to his underwear? What was going on? He couldn’t remember having drunk this much in years. He felt like losing grip of his life.  
He bent over the sink to splash cold water into his face and maybe rid himself of some of the dizziness but the movement made his head spin terribly and he just stuck to washing his hands.

When he returned to the bedroom he was glad to find most of the lights turned off except for a small one at the night stand. For a moment he had a hard time orienting himself in the darkened room and jumped when Bill appeared next to him. Something cold was shoved into his hands.

“Drink,” he said and lifted a bottle of his own to his mouth.

“You must have realized you don’t have to get me drunk to get me into bed, you know?” Dipper said but took a sip anyway.  
It was water.  
He felt stupid.

Bill spared him the humiliation of responding but smiled in amusement at his words. The ground began to move again so the copilot sat down onto the bed before he made an even bigger fool of himself. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light and he watched the captain, who had by now undressed as well, lie down on one side of the bed, looking at him expectantly.  
Dipper swallowed thickly. Did Bill expect him to take initiative? He had a hard time focusing already. Nonetheless, he placed the bottle on the nightstand and moved over, kneeling down next to him, his head getting dizzier by the second. He closed his eyes but that only made it worse.

Bill snorted and slid an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down to lie next to him. The copilot’s head came to rest in the crook of his neck and he immediately relaxed, breathing in the other’s warmth. He stretched out his legs and tried to keep the bed from swaying underneath him.

He wasn’t aware that he had wrapped an arm around Bill’s chest and buried his face in his hair until the captain shifted and brought up a hand to draw invisible patterns on his back, making him want to stay like this forever.  
Or at least until the effect of the alcohol had worn off a little.

Bill whispered something but he didn’t catch it. The world began to slip away and he fell asleep to the comfort of an embrace, his head full of emotions, every beat of his heart aching in his chest.


	7. LIRF - Leonardo da Vinci International Airport (Rome) - Part III

Dipper woke, convinced that he was at home then blinked against the light and most of the memories from last night flooded his brain.  
Dinner, wine, ice cream, holding Bill’s hand, making out with Bill, falling asleep next to Bill, Bill waking him in the middle of the night and making him drink more water.  
Oh god, he had even shown him his birthmark. What other stupid things had he done? He rolled onto his back and stretched it.

There was no sign of the captain, his side of the bed already cold. Slight unease began to spread in the copilot’s chest. He sat up, prepared for the nausea of a hangover but no headache set in and the ground stayed where it was. Testing his legs he got up and made his way to the shower. After that he could pick up his clothes from the floor and sneak back to his own room before anyone saw him take that walk of shame.

He shed his boxers then stepped under the hot water, wondering why he had still been wearing them this morning. Hadn’t Strange told him Bill was the kind of guy to take advantage of others? He had been not quite sober last night and wouldn’t even have thought about resisting if Bill had tried anything. But he hadn’t. Probably he had just been as drunk and tired, Dipper concluded but the thought that Captain Strange had been wrong about him after all evoked a pleasant feeling in his belly.  
Maybe only he got to see him like that.

He stood under the shower for a long minute, just letting the steaming water warm his skin. It was still early so he would take his time. After washing his hair and scrubbing down, he turned off the water and reached for the towel only to find the rack empty.  
Weird.  
He was sure there had been one when he had come in. He shook the water from his eyes and looked around the room. There wasn’t a single towel in sight. And his boxers were missing too.  
Sighing he tried not to slip as he stepped onto the cool tiles and threw open the door with the angriest expression he could muster.

Sure enough, Bill was slouched on the bed, grinning proudly at him. Next to him sat a pile of neatly folded towels, Dipper’s boxers on top of them.

“Bill…,” the copilot growled, still not entirely sure what the other was up to.

“Pine Tree,” the captain cooed, leaning forward a little.

Under the captain’s stare he suddenly realized that he was completely naked. Even though they had been intimate with each other, Bill hadn’t actually seen him like this before. Bill’s eyes followed the trickle of a water droplet from his hair across his chest with a mischievous look in his eyes. Dipper was glad for the cooling effect on his heating skin.  
He thought about stepping back into the bathroom and slam the door shut or firmly asking for the towels back. The first option would end in humiliation and Bill was messing with him enough already, but the second one would be equally fruitless, judging by the captain’s sly smirk.

In a last desperate attempt to keep a part of his dignity or at least get Bill to stop looking at him so hungrily, he leapt forwards, grabbing for his boxers.  
Bill yelped in surprise, clearly not having expected an attack and reached for the pile to defend it. Dipper had anticipated that and quickly changed tactics, throwing his weight onto the captain’s legs and pelvis, pushing him into the mattress. Bill gasped for air at the impact, trying to pull free but the other was faster. He brought their chests together, burying his wet face and hair into the captain’s neck, his arms wrapping around his back, legs straddling him.  
Bill’s chuckles were choked as he started squirming underneath him.

“Stop,” he laughed. “”You’re making me all wet!”

“I hear that all the time,” Dipper snorted and continued to dry himself off on his shirt.  
It rode up in the process and the copilot found it only fair to get rid of it entirely since - contrary to him - the blonde was still fully dressed.

He tugged it over his head, stopping for a moment to appreciate the sight before starting to do the same to his pants. They were soaked anyway. Bill gave him a predatory look as he lifted his hips to help him get them off. As soon as it was gone, Dipper quickly resumed his position, feeling the bulge in the other’s boxers as he settled down.  
Dipper heard him take a few deep breaths as he leaned down to trail the tendons of Bill’s throat with his mouth. Warm hands appeared on Dipper’s thighs, eliciting goose bumps on his cool skin. They moved to his hips, the tips of his fingers pressing into his flesh. Bill rolled his hips up against him and the copilot almost lost his balance.

Bracing himself on the other’s chest, he lifted his head and shot him a playful glare. He liked Bill taking initiative but right now he wanted to be in charge. The captain seemed to accept that and let his hands fall to his sides, looking at him expectantly.  
He bucked his hips again when he took too long to decide what to actually do with him. Dipper smiled at his impatience, the sat back to pull down his boxers to his knees. Bill groaned softly as his fingers brushed against the hot skin in the process. Dipper brought his hands back up to his chest and gave his head a quick shake to get the wet hair out of his eyes. He saw the captain looking him over and smirked.

“You could have just asked, you know?” he said slowly, trying his best not to blush.

“This is way more fun,” Bill replied, a corner of his mouth stretched into a half-grin.

Dipper rolled his eyes at him.  
“I let my guard down for a single moment.. thought you had gone down to breakfast already.”  
He let his palms wander over the other’s stomach and sides but still kept his weight off of him. He could practically feel Bill’s restraint crumbling with every second. He wondered how much longer he could tease him.

“I was about to actually,” he said, chewing on his lip when Dipper’s hands were almost at his hips. “I just went to get your stuff,” he continued, pointing his chin towards a chair where he had neatly placed the copilot’s bag and uniform.

“Thanks,” Dipper said, genuinely touched by the gesture.   
As a reward he lowered his hips a little but only to the point where he barely touched the other.  
Bill sighed, clearly straining not to move against him and becoming increasingly annoyed at the slow pace.

“You’re still making me late for breakfast though,” he said between gritted teeth. “So better make this worth my time.”

Dipper scoffed.  
“How can you eat all the time?” he began and gently pressed his hand against the captain’s flat stomach. “And still have a body like this?”

Bill chuckled and grabbed his waist.  
“Exercise,” he murmured and pulled him down, grinding them together.

Dipper gasped at the sudden movement and contact, his entire body flushing when he felt the captain hot and hard against himself. He drew a shaky breath as he adjusted to the new position, attempting to get the most friction before he rolled his hips tentatively. Bill’s fingers dug into his sides in response, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Dipper took that as an invitation and leaned forward once more, capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss. He moved his hips again and muffled Bill’s moans by sucking on his tongue.

He had initially wanted to go slow and tease as much as possible but he had underestimated how amazing it felt and how needy he was becoming himself. Bill’s hands left for a short moment only to reappear on his chest and slide over his shoulder, pulling him closer. The copilot ground down again in a slow steady rhythm, feeling Bill tense slightly with each thrust.  
He pulled his mouth away, the other’s breath hot on his face and latched onto his throat, sucking the sensitive skin above his collarbone between his teeth. Bill made a noise halfway between a moan and a whimper and Dipper noticed the slowly building pressure in the small of his back. He bet the other could make him come just by sounding like this.

Reaching between them, he took both their cocks into his hand and began to pump in synch with his thrusts. He stifled a moan as he felt the captain move with him. Bill’s fingers clawed at his neck and hair, his chest heaving with laboured breaths. He held Dipper close, his face buried in his shoulder, moaning between gasps for air. It sent vibrations down the copilot’s torso and his muscles started to tense. Starting at the back of his thighs, it made it difficult to keep up his rhythm. His lower back and abdomen followed, contracting the muscles within him. He could feel Bill’s back arch into him and when he groaned sensually into his ear, Dipper found it impossible to hold back any longer. His hand jerked a little more roughly and it was enough to send both of them over the edge.

For a second every square inch of his skin went cold and the next a burst of heat washed over him. It was so intense he forgot to breathe. He thought he heard the captain whisper his name into his dripping hair but he wasn’t sure.  
All he could do was cling to Bill and wait for the world to come into focus again.

When he slowly gained control over his muscles again, he pushed himself up, looking down at Bill’s flushed face. His breathing had slowed down a little but his arms were still tightly draped around Dipper’s neck. Like this he couldn’t move much so the copilot let himself be pulled forward again and planted a kiss onto the wet spot below his throat.  
It wasn’t a real hickey but it was sore enough to be visible for a few hours. It would be easily covered by the uniform’s collar but Dipper felt proud knowing it was there.  
And by the look he received, Bill now did too.

“Great,” he said in a mocking tone. “That’ll definitely lower the chances with the ladies.”

Dipper grinned then climbed off of him, reaching for one of the towels to clean them off.  
“I don’t think so,” he replied, his mind wandering a little as he found it hard to keep his thoughts in line. He felt like rolling over and snooze for a while longer, preferably with Bill.  
But the captain didn’t seem like the cuddling type and was already busy picking up his clothes. Now Dipper regretted not having stolen another kiss or two.

“I’m starving,” the blonde said when he had finished dressing and Dipper sighed dramatically.

“There’s really only two things on your mind, isn’t there?”  
He ignored the other’s grin and added, “Go ahead. I still have to dry off properly. It’ll also lower your ‘chances with the ladies’ if we’re seen leaving your room together.”

Bill chuckled. “Maybe.”  
He turned and opened the door.  
“See you in a bit then, Pine Tree.”

With that he was gone and the door closed behind him with a quiet click. Dipper took a moment to gather himself before he grabbed another towel from the heap and began to dry his hair.  
His heart was still beating rapidly and despite his best efforts to keep down the rising feeling in his chest, he couldn’t help but wonder if all this was starting to be a little more than just a temporary fling.  
He pushed the thought back into a corner of his mind, where it belonged and decided to deal with it later. For now he was just looking forward for breakfast.

He readied himself and left the room, humming to himself when his high spirits diminished as he saw Captain Strange turn the corner and walk directly towards him. He was wearing jeans and a simple shirt but his aura of authority didn’t suffer in the slightest. Dipper wished him a good morning and the captain returned it but his brows furrowed as he came closer. The copilot swallowed, taken aback by the intense look directed at him.

“Isn’t that Captain Cipher’s room,” he stated more than asked and Dipper’s heart sank to the floor. 

“...I...uh...I’m… I was… I just borrowed some...toothpaste.”

God, he was a bad liar.

A terrible moment passed between them when he thought Strange would lecture him but then he only seemed disappointed. Dipper didn’t know what to do with that so he shrugged it off and smiled, hoping the other wouldn’t see how uncomfortable he was. Strange averted his eyes then kept walking, expecting the first officer to follow him which Dipper did reluctantly. His thoughts were all over Bill again and he couldn’t help it.

Was this what it was going to be? Keeping their relationship secret from everyone?

He took a deep breath, calming his racing pulse. He thought that Strange wanted to say more but then they reached the entrance to the dining hall and Dipper was glad he could escape him.  
Instinctively, he looked for blonde hair amongst the crowd but when he finally found it, his appetite vanished instantly.

It was not like he had hoped to sit alone with Bill and have breakfast together but he had at least expected to spend a little more time with him before he was ignored again for the rest of the day.  
Now that he saw him in the center of the room, once more surrounded by his usual group of flight attendants, happily flirting with them, he wondered how he had ever been stupid enough to get his hopes up.  
He turned away when one of them lightly rested a hand on his shoulder and another tried to feed him bits of toast.

He hadn’t realized he had stopped in the middle of the way until Strange gently nudged him. His bitterness must have shown on his face despite his attempts to seem unaffected because the captain’s features had softened considerably and his expression had changed to something close to sympathy.

“I warned you not to get too close,” he said warmly and without the slightest trace of satisfaction in his voice.

He carefully pulled the copilot over to an empty table, made him sit down and ordered coffee for both of them. Dipper was too embarrassed and heavy-hearted to offer any resistance so he just stuck to staring into his cup, failing to shut out the giggles and laughter from the table across from them.  
He would have been happy if Bill had so much as spared him a single glance since he had entered the room but he didn’t even seem aware of his existence any more. Nonetheless, he couldn’t stop himself from looking at him once in a while, wishing he was on the receiving end of one of those smiles he so freely directed at anyone but him.

He downed his coffee as quickly as possible, excused himself and went upstairs. He wanted to retrieve his bag and uniform before he ran the risk of running into Bill and having to explain why he didn’t want to see him right now.

He also suspected that he would just shrug without even asking for the reason. But then why did it still hurt so much, seeing him with others?

Dipper quickly unlocked the door with the spare key the captain had left him, snatched up his stuff and almost ran for his own room.  
He slammed the door shut, taking deep, painful breaths.

The crew had agreed to meet for sightseeing in about an hour from now and Dipper, who had initially looked forward for that, would now spend his time miserably sitting on the untouched bed, wondering when exactly he had fallen so hard.


	8. Rome - Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this from the last chapter for more impact that's why it's so short, sorry!

Another thing Captain Strange was really good at was being a tour guide.  
Not only did he know a lot about the main sights in the center of Rome, but he also made sure Dipper didn’t drift too far from the group. He had personally picked him up from his room when he had noticed he wasn’t with the others in the lobby, not caring for his demands to stay at the hotel and now dragged him along with him through narrow streets and alleys of the city on a particularly hot day.

Due to the high temperature everyone was a little slower and quieter than usual. Even the flight attendants had stopped clutching onto Bill and walked in small groups, chatting among themselves. It sure made the walk a lot easier for Dipper but he still made sure to keep close to Strange to spite the other captain. He couldn’t be sure Bill really cared about that - if he so much as noticed that was - but the knowledge alone comforted him and after a while he even began to enjoy the tour.

He had also nearly forgotten about his little heartache (or so he told himself) when they decided to stop for lunch in a restaurant Strange had picked for them. It was a short distance off the beaten track but as such not as pricey than the ones on the main tourist roads. And Strange had promised them good pasta.  
Nonetheless, Dipper only ordered a salad.  
Not only because he still wasn’t very hungry but also because he just knew the food wouldn’t be as good as the one he had eaten the evening before. 

One of the flight attendants suggested to go for ice cream after lunch and it was met with cheerful agreement. Dipper’s heart sank a little at the thought and even though he really wanted one, couldn’t bring himself to get close to the vendor when they had quickly found one after lunch. It got even worse when he saw Bill move over to the queue after having denied several offers from the girls to treat him. Dipper had been under the impression he did not like ice cream. Why couldn’t Bill be consistent for once?

Dipper turned to catch up with Strange who had already started walking again to finish their tour and be at the airport on time. The captain had changed their rotation schedule so that Dipper could rest for the first few hours, then fly with him and then help Bill with the landing. The copilot was glad for the break at the beginning, he was exhausted from the day already, but he suspected that Strange didn’t want him on the flight deck during take-off, risking accidents if his mind decided to be someplace else. He really had to get this under control.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he felt someone approaching him and turned, surprised when he saw Bill looking at him. He hadn’t done that all day so it felt really weird being so close and in plain sight of the crew.  
Dipper was about to ask what he wanted, maybe snap at him a little, when something was pushed into his hand. He held onto it instinctively before Bill walked away again as quickly as he had come, without saying a word.

It was a cone with a single scoop of strawberry ice cream.

And somehow that made everything okay again.


	9. HKG - Chek Lap Kok Airport 香港國際機場赤鱲角機場 (Hong Kong)

Dipper gasped quietly as his shoulders and chest were pushed down onto the bed.  
He tried to turn his head but the strong hands holding him in place, pressed his head into the mattress, muffling his breaths.  
They slid across his back and his hips before coming to rest on his thighs, pushing them further apart. The copilot inhaled sharply at the sensation, feeling exposed, embarrassed and extremely turned on.  
He dug his knees into the softness of the covers, leaning back a little to feel hot skin against him. His fingers clawed at the pillow, his arms trembling with anticipation but he knew that the other person would take their time.

“What do you want, Pine Tree?”  
Bill’s voice vibrated against his back as he leaned closer, taunting him.

Dipper was unable to answer. The muscles of his abdomen contracted when the captain’s fingers ghosted over them, trailing along the sensitive skin and he had a hard time just concentrating on getting air into his lungs.

“Hmm...?” Bill asked once more, his lips brushing along the curve of his shoulder blades and the ridge of his spine. His hands held onto his hips a little firmer and Dipper could feel his body heat wash over him.

“You,” the copilot breathed finally when he had found his voice again. It was low and raspy with need and Bill hummed appreciatively.  
He pushed against him, yet made no attempt to go further. Dipper whined in frustration, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“You have to be a little more specific than that,” the captain purred between chaste kisses to the back of his neck, his hands moving teasingly lower.

Dipper growled at him. “What do you want to hear?” he asked exasperated then bit his lip when Bill’s arms wrapped around his waist, their bodies flush against each other.  
He didn’t have to ask that question, knowing very well that Bill was trying to get him to beg but his pride wouldn’t let him. He wasn’t even sure words could express how badly he wanted him.

But Bill didn’t move. Instead a hand come up, touching the side of his face tenderly. The tension between them ebbed just the slightest bit and Dipper leaned into the touch with a sigh.  
“I love you, Pine Tree,” Bill suddenly whispered, barely louder than a breath and Dipper’s heart seemed to stop.

He had most definitely never, ever expected that. Not anything like that. Not from Bill.  
His arms began to ache with the strain of clutching the pillow and his knees threatened to give out.

“Be my boyfriend?”

Dipper’s eyes flew open, his fingers balled into fists around the bed sheets, his body hot and sweaty and shaking with the force of the adrenaline pumping in his blood.  
He sat up, forcing large gulps of air into his lungs, his pulse ringing in his head, making him dizzy. The rational part of his brain kicked in and he felt absolutely mortified. He stared at the wall in front of him, trying to calm his thoughts.

Bill was gone. He was alone. In the crew quarters. He was flying long distance to Hong Kong and he had just wanted to rest a few minutes. It had just been a dream. A really strange one at that but nothing more.  
It calmed him a bit but the dread and humiliation that began to form in his stomach was not particularly helpful. How did his subconsciousness even come up with this crap? First it teased him then it delivered a shock, painful enough to wake him. What had he done to deserve that? Was it stress? Too much coffee?

He buried his face in the crook of his arm, wiping the sweat from his forehead, his breathing a little steadier already. Smoothing out the sheets, he lied back down again, banishing the pictures from his mind.  
Just a dream.  
He hoped Bill wouldn’t do anything like that to him in real life. The words that was. His actions had been perfectly fine.

Some of that had even carried over from the dream and it was difficult to ignore the aching pressure in his boxers.  
Great.  
He sighed. That had also never happened before, he thought, at least not during a flight.  
He held his breath, straining to will his hard-on away but there seemed to be no way around it.

Peeking out from behind the curtain he was pleasantly surprised to find the other beds unoccupied. Due to the long distance he had been scheduled with three other pilots and they were taking turns flying and sleeping. Two of them were very nice and professional people.  
The other one was Bill.

Neither of them were in the room with him at the moment. Maybe he could be fast enough before it came to really awkward situations.  
He made sure the curtain closed properly then crawled under the covers and pulled down his underwear. God, this was humiliating. He was supposed to rest from his seven hour shift not secretly jerk off in a corner in the crew quarters. But now that his fingers were already closed around himself it was difficult to stop.  
Sighing quietly, he tried to relax to get it over with as quickly as possible, at the same time recalling his dream.  
Was this what he wanted? He couldn’t argue with the first part but what happened later he had not been prepared for. Did he really wish Bill would tell him-...  
He couldn’t even finish the thought. It was too weird.  
And strangely painful.

If he admitted anything in that direction, Dipper was sure the captain would drop him as quickly as their strange relationship had started and that was not something he was looking forward to.

It wasn’t like anything he had done before but they both seemed content with their arrangement. There were no responsibilities, no promises, no disappointments. It was simple, and nice, and convenient … and yet.

Footsteps on the stairs made him stop instantly.  
Having these thoughts had done nothing to help with his problem so he had to let go reluctantly and wait for the other person to either leave again or fall asleep.  
But he wasn’t sure he would hold out that long.  
He shifted carefully, lying on his side, his back to the curtain when footsteps came closer and stopped right next to his bed. Pressing his eyelids together he tried to feign sleeping but then the clatter of the curtain being pulled aside, made him jump.

Dipper whirled around to stare down whoever dared to intrude on him like this when he was met with Captain Cipher’s trademark grin.  
Wonderful. Of all people.  
There must have been something else besides the carefully prepared glare on his face because Bill’s expression quickly softened. His grin remained but he looked almost a little apologetic as he sat down at his feet.

“Did I wake you?” he asked but didn’t wait for an answer before he kicked off his shoes and freed himself from his tie, tossing both on the floor.

Dipper pulled up his knees and shuffled closer to the opposing wall, briefly debating to just kick the other out. He wasn’t quite ready for his company yet, even though his lower parts thought differently.

“What are you doing?” he groaned at him, sounding more annoyed than scared as the captain scrambled over to him, lying down by his side.

“I’m on break now,” he explained, stretching his limbs and sighing contently. “Haven’t seen you in a while so I thought I’d visit.”

The copilot could only imagine what he meant by that but his chest fluttered the tiniest bit at the words.  
After their trip to Italy they hadn’t flown with each other for almost three weeks and only met once coincidentally at a coffee shop with no time for more than the exchange of a quick smile in greeting. Dipper had used that time apart to sort through his jumbled thoughts and feelings and had come to the conclusion that in the end he didn’t like Bill all that much.  
He had thought about asking Mabel for her opinion but it would have been difficult - not to mention embarrassing - to explain their situation but he found he was perfectly capable of deciding for himself. Yes, their fooling-around had been exciting and played a big part in clouding his rational thinking but aside from that he knew practically nothing about Bill that would take all this further. His personality was exasperating, his mannerism annoying, loud and often inappropriate, his ego was through the roof and he was convinced his looks and some flattery could get him everything.  
Their dinner together had been nice enough but he had only done that as part of a favor so that Dipper wouldn’t report him and possibly get him fired. He had known exactly how to play his charm and humor to get what he wanted and the copilot had fallen for that. 

For that and for Bill and there was absolutely no logic in that.  
It hadn’t been easy to admit all that but once he had, he realized he could think a lot more clearly. He wouldn’t start treating the captain any differently now but he sure as hell wouldn’t let himself be used by him. He had some dignity left after all.  
At least that’s what he told himself as he laid there with his boxers around his knees, his face hot on the pillow and several muscles in his back and shoulders tensed painfully.

He felt Bill move a little, maybe looking at him but he remained turned away, avoiding eye contact. He still couldn’t look at Bill. His voice and words from the dream were still fresh in his mind. Dammit, he had done so great during the previous days, why was his brain tormenting him now?  
Something touched his shoulder and he winced.

“You okay?” he heard Bill say and was surprised by the concern in his tone.

“Yeah,” Dipper managed. “Just a … nightmare.”  
He aimed for joking and landed in miserable. And instead of laughter he got concern.

“Wanna talk about it?”

It was so sincere, the copilot couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder. Bill was propped up on an elbow, looking him over but careful not to touch him again. Dipper marveled at how empathetic he could be if he wanted to. It made him wonder about his own experiences with these situations.  
Shaking off the thought, he rolled over again, pretending to stretch but secretly grabbing for his waistband.

“No,” he pressed between clenched teeth, his sweaty fingers losing grip more than once.  
He didn’t want Bill to look at him like this. He wanted him to leave, move over to his own bed and ignore him.  
But he did the opposite and Dipper hadn’t known he wanted that too.

At first there was only a hand on his side which was followed by Bill’s torso resting against his back, his face nuzzled between his shoulder blades. They were separated by a blanket but Dipper could feel his body heat nonetheless and he relaxed against him despite the turmoil in his head.

“What’s that supposed to be?” he asked, not bothering to hide his irritation at the sudden tenderness.

Bill scoffed. “I told you I missed you.”

Dipper tensed and buried his face deeper in the pillow. “No, you didn’t.”

When the captain chuckled his breath was warm against his skin and made the hair at the back of his neck bristle. Fragments of the dreams edged into his mind and this time it was impossible to keep them away.  
An arm was being draped over his shoulders, fingers tugging at the corner of the blanket. Dipper grabbed for it, trying to keep it in place but Bill’s hand had quickly shoved it aside, trailing across his bare chest.  
This was not at all beneficial to the first officer’s current state and he reached for the captain’s wrist to stop his groping fingers of going down further. His efforts were half hearted, though, and it only took Bill three more seconds to discover that his underwear was suspiciously low. He let his hand move across his stomach and along the fine trail of hair there and when his fingers did move lower they both seemed to freeze.  
Dipper, who was already flushed to the roots of his hair had the feeling to heat up even more.

“A nightmare, huh?” Bill teased in a low voice and the copilot swallowed thickly.

He tried to move away from the curious hand but by doing so only pressed his back closer to the other. Bill gave a soft laugh.  
“Was I in it?”

Dipper’s eyes widened at the question and for a moment the dream seemed almost real. He couldn’t move so he just waited for the other to say or do something. He wasn’t sure if he could handle mockery right now but everything was better than the sudden silence between them. Licking his dry lips he risked a glance at the captain and saw him smirking lightly at him.

“Need any help?” he asked grinning and Dipper rolled his eyes.  
Then he gasped when the blanket was pulled away completely, leaving Dipper very exposed.  
Bill leaned forward, grinning against the skin of his neck.  
“I see you already got started so I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

He pulled back his hand - much to the copilot’s regret - and rested it on his waist. Dipper wanted to hide under the covers again but Bill had securely tucked it between his legs, making sure not to let him have any more privacy.

“Go on,” he breathed at the side of his throat. “No need to act coy around me.”

He flicked his tongue over the shell of his ear and earned a groan, muffled by clenched lips. The copilot looked for a snarky comeback but his thoughts returned empty-handed, distracted by the strong chest against his back, the warm hand on his hip and the demanding tension between his legs.  
If he had thought jerking off was humiliating, doing it in front of Bill was even worse. Of course, he could just refuse but he had to admit that it had its appeal. If the captain would rather watch than do anything himself, he was going to show him what he was missing out on.

He shifted into a more comfortable position and reached down, wincing as his cool fingers wrapped around the heated skin. Bill’s breath hitched next to his ear and a pleasant shiver made its way along his spine and lower back, pooling in his crotch. He started moving and although the touch was as familiar as can be, the notion of someone watching him do such a thing added an entirely new dimension. Like this he was sure not to last very long.

Despite all that, he soon fell into a well practiced rhythm, almost forgetting where he was or who he was with and just enjoyed himself. Bits and pieces of his most recent dream began to emerge once more and this time he didn’t stop them.  
It would have been futile anyway with the other person so close and almost in the same position as the counterpart in his head, his warmth and scent a constant reminder that it was real this time. I didn’t even matter that the actions weren’t entirely the same but Dipper’s mind had absolutely no problem pretending.

He was soon breathing in rapid gasps, his back pressed against Bill, head thrown back, exposing his throat. Not being one to waste a perfectly good opportunity the other let his lips trail across the tendons there, his teeth lightly grazing the skin from his collarbone to below his ear.  
Dipper suppressed a moan at the last moment, hiding his face in the pillow. The muscles in his abdomen were strained, his hips bucking against the palm of his hand and he was getting closer with every stroke or flick of his wrist.  
Except for his neck Bill had been mostly watching passively until now so Dipper was a bit startled when the hand from his hip suddenly slid down, cupping his backside, fingertips pressing into his thigh. It was a surprisingly soft touch and under different circumstances he would have been barely aware of it but right now it was everything he needed.  
The copilot bit down on his lower lip, his eyelids shut so tightly he was seeing stars and his throat struggled to keep down all the gasps and noises forcing their way from his chest. One of his knees hit the wall as his  
hips bucked but he didn’t feel it. There was only warmth and bliss and exhaustion and Bill’s arm around his shoulder and doing that had never felt so good.

When he had caught his breath again and most of the blood from his face and lower regions had retreated he casted a shy glance over to Bill who looked down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Dipper assumed he had enjoyed the performance almost as much as him.  
He wiped his hand on the sheets, feeling a little sorry for whoever had to change them and pushed himself up on his elbows. He finally pulled up his boxers before turning back to the captain and settled his weight on his stomach and legs. Tugging at the belt of his pants he found his suspicions confirmed.

Dipper shot him a smug look and was amused when Bill couldn’t hold it. There were a few comments he would have loved to make but he feared to destroy the mood so he just pushed his body further down and directed his attention to the button and zipper in front of his face. He wasn’t sure if he was as good at this as Bill but his brain was still too mushy to really care.  
He set to work quickly before he could think more about it but judging by the other’s sounds and movements and sudden fingers in his hair he suspected he wasn’t half as bad. And he hadn’t even really started yet.  
He made a mental note to scold the captain later for making him do all the work and to ensure he would be compensated thoroughly afterwards.

***

After they had landed and checked into their hotel rooms neither of the crew felt much like going out. The met for a quick dinner in the lobby - which was actually an early breakfast considered they had arrived an hour after midnight - then everyone returned into their rooms to get as much sleep as possible before they were to fly to Japan in the afternoon.

Dipper too was looking forward to some decent rest. He had slept some more on the plane but only when he had convinced Bill that the bed there was too small for two grown men to be comfortable. To the captain’s statement that it only depended on their position he had scoffed and the other had reluctantly left.

Because of that he was not prepared when he found Bill waiting for him at the top of the stairs on his way to his room. The other crew member’s didn’t spare them a glance as they probably thought he was just giving instructions for their upcoming flight. They did indeed talk about it a little until the captain stopped in front of his door and the other pilots and flight attendants had moved on. Dipper worried he would invite him in and after Bill had made sure nobody was in earshot did exactly that.

The copilot wasn’t sure if spending more time with him was a very good idea even though his chest ached for it.

“We’ve had a long day…,” he began and could see Bill’s shoulders drop.  
“I just want to go to bed now, ok?”

It wasn’t asking for permission but a request for understanding and he couldn’t help regretting the words, even though his brain told him that it was for the better.

“My bed is as good as any,” the captain replied. “And I’m sure it’s big enough for two,” he added before Dipper could interject.  
He was still holding the door open and although the copilot had already made his decision, he still hadn’t moved.

“I stole cookies from the lobby,” Bill said with a playful grin. “We can eat them and watch a movie. Or sleep if you want.”

Dipper’s heart clawed its way into his throat.  
If Bill was willing to share food he really wanted his company and what a horrible person he would be to refuse that.  
He sighed theatrically but the captain already knew he had convinced him. Almost dragging him inside, Bill closed the door behind them and slumped down on the bed, grabbing for the remote. Dipper climbed in after him after shedding his uniform and yawned, feeling strangely relaxed in the other’s presence.

Bill scrunched his nose when he flipped through the channels and realized most of them were the news, in chinese or both. Dipper chuckled at that, not wanting to make fun of the captain but unable to hide it either. The other glared at him but followed it by a smile.

They ended up watching a terrible action movie in a language neither of them comprehended, both of them pointing out flaws and plotholes and laughing at them. And even though Dipper had been tired enough to have fallen asleep instantly if given the chance, found nothing easier than staying up for hours with Bill.  
He faintly noted that the hard mental work from the last weeks was completely annihilated as he realized he was falling in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please take a look at this wonderful fanart by [Damare](http://sweaty-and-awkward.tumblr.com/post/145607248297/day-three-au-of-your-choice-pilot-au-this-is) (NSFW)!


	10. RJAA - Narita International Airport 成田国際空港 (Tokyo)

Bill had a gift, Dipper decided.  
No matter how loud it was outside or how uncomfortable the bed was, he could fall asleep anywhere and immediately.

They had made it to a third of a second movie before the copilot had begun to drift off due to exhaustion but it had taken him over an hour to actually fall asleep. Maybe it had been because of all the snacks they had eaten prior. In addition to what he had snatched from the lobby, Bill had also raided the minibar for any packet of chips and chocolate bars he could find with no effect on his circadian cycle and despite the jetlag.  
As soon as Dipper had finally found a position that didn’t hurt his back, the other was already long asleep, curled up at the edge of the bed and breathing quietly. He understood he wanted to leave him as much space as possible - at least that’s what he hoped the reason was - but he wouldn’t have minded a little more physical contact.  
He guessed they were both too sober for cuddling this time but the thought definitely helped with keeping him awake as well.

So now he wasn’t at all surprised to have woken first, with a stiff neck and burning eyes to find Bill still sleeping peacefully. He looked different when he wasn’t grinning or smirking or smiling at the flight attendants and the copilot found he liked this face much better. Also because he was one of the few people who ever actually got to see it. And again this was something he hoped.

He edged closer to wake the captain, then again trying not to and before his brain could stop him, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other’s cheek.  
He realized what he had done when there suddenly was a hand in his face, pushing him away with the force of someone still half asleep.

“I don’t like it when people are still here in the morning,” Bill groaned into his pillow and then grinned when Dipper tossed the blanket over his head.

“You’re horrible,” the copilot sneered as he untangled himself from the sheets but couldn’t help smiling as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

They had slept till well after noon and once again missed breakfast but there was a restaurant adjacent to the hotel where they had planned to meet the crew for lunch. Most of them would be flying back to New York in a few hours while he and Bill would take the rest to Tokyo that afternoon. Dipper would have the captain all to himself during the flight but that didn’t stop the sinking feeling he got when they had dresses and made their way downstairs.  
Bill would be swarmed by the flight attendants again and this time there was no other pilot to keep Dipper company when he sat by himself feeling alone and miserable.

They entered the restaurant and before anyone could even register their arrival, Dipper gathered all his courage and pulled the other along, making him sit down next to him.  
At first he thought Bill wouldn’t even notice his intentions but then he received a quick, very amused look as the flight attendants began to flock around them. They didn’t seem to mind his presence but Dipper picked up on a lot of disappointed glances at the chair he was occupying.  
Bill didn’t really talk to him for the remainder of the meal but he smiled at him once and refilled his water glass and that was more than he had hoped for.

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before he knew it, Dipper found himself in the middle of landing in Japan after a four hour flight. Nothing particularly exciting had happened, except that Bill had invited him along for sightseeing and he’d had to be careful not to accept too eagerly.

They actually didn’t get to see very much due to arriving later in the afternoon and the rather long time it took to get from the airport into the city but everyone agreed on coming back the next day and instead investigate the local bars.

Dipper wasn’t keen on getting drunk again but he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving the captain to the group of pretty girls that were already dragging him along with them. He kept mostly to water but that didn’t stop the rest of the crew - including Bill - from emptying one bottle of sake after the other.  
At one point they even joined another group of tourists and started a heated karaoke battle. Dipper wasn’t gonna lie, he really enjoyed that. He was very content watching them and finding out Bill was actually a decent singer before he was pulled to his feet by one of the girls and a mic was shoved into his hands.  
It was so sudden that he didn’t catch the song they had picked but he recognized it as a cheesy love song soon enough and his stomach did a flip when he realized who he was apparently going to sing it with.

The girls had dragged one of them to the front and he found himself face to face with the auburn haired girl he recognized from his first flight with Bill. She tried to fend off the other flight attendants who were giggling and whispering in her ear and she tried her best not to seem too flustered.  
Dipper smiled at her sheepishly, feeling immensely uncomfortable and she couldn’t meet his eyes. The crew whistled at them and when he turned, saw Bill grinning at him. Now he wished he had been drinking.

He tried to ignore everyone and just focus on the lyrics and while he himself sounded terrible, the auburn girl made up for it by singing in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Soon the crew was clapping and cheering and Dipper began to relax and finally enjoy himself. No one really cared what he sounded like anyway as long as he was enthusiastic about it. They could barely hear him anyway as they were singing along with him with equal excitement.

When the song had ended, they were shouting for an encore and his heart was racing, his fingers clasping the microphone for support. He had never done anything like this and wasn’t used to being the center of attention so he quickly handed the mic back and went to sit down in the corner again. His heart sank when he found his way blocked by the group of flight attendants from before. The auburn girl rolled her eyes at them and they laughed.

In an attempt to leave the uncomfortable situation Dipper turned and made his way to the bar. He was thinking about getting something a little stronger than water this time.  
He maneuvered through the crowd when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. At first he thought it was one of the girls but the hand was too rough and when he turned looked into a familiar yet unexpected face.

“You sure you should be drinking more?” he asked but Bill didn’t seem to have heard him. Also drinking apparently wasn’t on his mind right now.

He slung an arm around his waist and pushed him to the side until the copilot’s back collided with the wall. Dipper’s complaint was drowned by the loud music and Bill’s lips. He was too startled to do anything in the first second then he tried to push him away, afraid of the crew seeing them then he threw his caution out the window and kissed him back. He could taste the alcohol on his breath and wondered if it was the reason for doing something so stupid. They were hidden from the crew by the large crows but could be seen easily by anyone who happened to walk by and turn their head. What if one of the flight attendants saw them like this?

The copilot put his hands onto the other’s chest, indicating that he was not entirely comfortable with the situation. Bill seemed to regard that as a personal insult and pressed his body closer, grabbing his face and even deepening the kiss.  
Dipper didn’t know if he should be offended or laugh so he just relented. Instead of trying to keep some sort of distance between them, he dropped his hands to the captain’s waist and leaned into him. Apparently that was to Bill’s liking and Dipper could feel him grin against his lips.  
He wished they could do that all the time. Without hiding from anyone. And without Bill having to get jealous first. What other reason would he have for doing this?

When they broke apart after a minute, Dipper was out of breath, heart pounding, his head fuzzy even though he was sober. He vaguely noticed Bill getting glasses of water for both of them and then leading him back to the rest of the crew. They had barely registered their absence and were already engulfed in another terrible 90’s pop song, cheering and singing along as loudly as possible.  
The captain gestured Dipper to sit beside him a good distance away from the noise and lights and the copilot was grateful for that. His head was already starting to ache from it. They didn’t talk, or even look at each other but their proximity was enough. Just for that Dipper was glad he had tagged along.

He wished he could sit like that for the rest of the night, but the crew had other plans.

They made Bill give in and sing a couple more songs with them but after another hour everyone was getting tired and they soon decided to head back to the hotel.  
Dipper was still jet lagged from the previous flight and couldn’t decide whether to sleep or stay up a while longer to counter it. In addition he wanted to spend more time with Bill, especially since he wasn’t going to fly with him the next day. He himself was scheduled for a non-stop flight back to New York while the other would fly the route they had come. Yet he couldn’t find the courage to tell him. He hoped the captain would ask him to watch movies together again but he still didn’t talk to him the entire journey back to the hotel.  
When they made their way to their rooms he had already given up hope and prepared for a sleepless night in an uncomfortable and lonely bed.

Wishing anyone who cared a good night, Dipper let himself into his room with an empty feeling in his guts. He switched on the TV to banish the heavy silence and began to ready himself for bed. Sometimes he wished he knew what was going on in the captain’s head sometimes. First he ignored him, then he couldn’t control his jealousy and then again didn’t even talk to him.  
It was confusing and annoying. A thought popped into his head and he stopped.

What if Bill felt the same?  
Maybe he was only waiting for Dipper to make a move. To take initiative himself. Like he had done during lunch that day.

Next thing he knew he was dressed again and knocking on the other’s door. If Bill wanted initiative he could have it. The moment the sound echoed through the hallway a sense of dread washed over him. With every second the door remained unmoved, Dipper’s determination sank further and further.

What if Bill didn’t want to be with him right now? What if he was tired and wanted his peace and quiet? What if he had someone over?  
Dipper was about to abandon his plan and sprint for his room when there was a soft click and Bill appeared before him. He looked surprised and tired but not entirely unhappy to see him. Dipper tried to swallow around the heart in his throat.

“Uhm...hey...sorry I-...”

He cleared his throat.

“I… I don’t know what I’m doing here…”

He looked down when he saw Bill’s face split into a grin.

“Couldn’t get enough of me today?” he asked and Dipper’s ears began to feel hot.

He stammered some words but all he could think about was how right he was. Swallowing his pride, he finally looked up at the captain and gave a small shrug. That made Bill laugh and he opened the door further.

“Wanna come in?” he asked even though he knew the answer perfectly well and so Dipper didn’t reply and just shuffled inside a little awkwardly but relieved.

There was an open packet of peanuts on the bed and as always a movie playing on the TV. As if Bill too couldn’t stand the silence.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to disturb your dinner,” Dipper joked with a nod to the bed and the captain smiled.  
“Stop apologizing all the time, Pine Tree,” the blonde scoffed and settled back on his spot on the covers.

He watched Dipper sit down on the other side of the bed and shot him an annoyed glance that made him wince.

“You gonna sleep like this?” he asked and poked at his dress pants.

Bill had already changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants so he felt a little overdressed. Dipper looked down at himself then back and smirked.

“Next time I’ll come over naked.”

It was meant as a joke but the look he received made him flush. He could see the captain was no longer interested in the movie and instead paid uncomfortably close attention to him.

“When I’m back you are,” he said plainly, slid off the bed and vanished in the bathroom.

Dipper was left wondering if he had understood that correctly but got up and unbuttoned his jeans nonetheless. Couldn’t hurt to be prepared.  
He was halfway out of them, trying to get them over his ankles, when Bill came up behind him and pushed at his shoulders, throwing off his balance. He barely caught himself on the edge of the bed and glared at the captain who merely snickered.

“Don’t think you can treat me like that just because you’re undressed and I’m distracted,” the copilot said but had to smile at the other’s playfulness.  
He peeled off his pants and socks then returned his attention to the captain who was smirking at him. He wasn’t entirely naked but only wearing boxers. For now.

“I always sleep without a shirt. You’re the one taking off their pants.”

Dipper’s breath hitched but he held his gaze, even though he knew he wasn’t very intimidating looking up at him like this. He managed a grin.

“Just trying to set the mood.”

Bill chuckled then stepped closer and pushed him down onto the mattress.

“And what mood is that, Pine Tree?” he asked, lying down next to him.

Dipper shifted closer and reached out as if to touch him but pulled back at the last second.  
“Depends,” he said and dropped his gaze.

He winced when he felt the other’s hand on his head but quickly relaxed into the touch as he brushed his hair from his forehead. The memory of their walk in Rome resurfaced and when he looked up again he saw Bill studying at his birthmark, He thought the captain would comment on it but his face was unreadable. Closing his eyes, he tried to feel less uncomfortable but they flew open again when the other brought their foreheads together. When he talked his breath was warm on Dipper’s face.

“On what?”

“Hmm?” the copilot hummed.  
He had completely forgotten that he had said anything. His hands found their way along Bill’s shoulder and neck and came to rest on either side of his head. For a full minute he was blissfully content with just lying close, holding the other’s face like this.  
Then he destroyed the moment by leaning in, expecting to be kissed back.

But Bill turned away and his chest clenched painfully.  
Fingers wrapped around his wrist, carefully pushing his hands away. Dipper’s heart sank but he tried not to let it show on his face. He searched Bill’s, looking for what was wrong.  
His eyebrows were knitted, his lips a thin line and if anything he looked hurt. Dipper opened his mouth to say something. He wanted to ask what had changed so suddenly, what was going through his head, wanted to cheer him up or comfort him but - for the life of him - couldn’t find the right words.

“Pine Tree, I-...”

The copilot patiently waited for more but Bill only closed his eyes and sighed.  
“Fuck,” he breathed and suddenly his hands were back.

They grabbed Dipper’s neck and shoulder and pulled him towards him, as if desperate to hold him. The brunette responded, wrapping his arms around his back.

This time it was Bill who sought his lips and Dipper gave in willingly, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. The captain held his head in place, pushing their mouths together. It was none of the gentle or deep kisses he had come to know but something more raw and urgent.  
Their teeth clashed, scraping skin and when after a few moments they broke apart to catch their breath, Dipper’s lips were tingling with the force of it all. He was about to question this, running his tongue over his sore flesh when Bill leaned in once more capturing it.  
Dipper prepared for another round of bruising kisses but his tension melted instantly when he found them soft and caring again. Whatever had come over the captain, he was glad he had apparently gotten it out of his system.

He parted his lips, feeling Bill’s tongue against his and slung a leg around his thighs.  
The other pulled him on top of him without breaking the kiss and ground up against him. Yes, this was a lot better. This was the Bill he knew and … crushed heavily on.  
He opened his eyes when he felt the captain tilt his head slightly and was met with a quizzical expression.

“What’s so funny?” Bill asked, running his hands down his sides.

Dipper quickly dropped the smile he hadn’t realized was there.

“Nothing. Just-...”  
He thought quickly.  
“On the plane-... when you-... that wasn’t a very professional...behavior.”

Bill blinked in confusion. “What?”

Dipper couldn’t hide the smirk anymore, even though he felt his cheeks heat up.  
“You know when-”

“Hey, wait a minute!” Bill cut in, catching on. “That wasn’t my fault! You were in the middle of-!”

Dipper flushed. “I know,” he interrupted him. “I’m just saying… we had a deal, right?”

The captain quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“If you’re trying to get more free food from me, Pine Tree,-”

The copilot chuckled and planted a kiss on his throat.  
“Actually I was going to suggest the reverse. I should treat you this time.”

He felt Bill inhale sharply. Not daring to see his reaction on his face, he decided to focus on a spot on his collarbone instead. The other’s throat moved under his fingertips when he swallowed. Dipper let his hands wander of his stomach, leaning his cheek against his chest.

After a long moment of silence Dipper cleared his throat.  
“Nevermind,” he said, content with the other’s warmth for now. He knew he had gambled high but he had expected the rejection to hurt a lot less.

“Not right now, okay?” Bill murmured and wrapped both arms around his shoulders. “For some reason I don’t feel like leaving my bed at the moment.”

Dipper laughed softly but couldn’t shake off a sense of unease. Something was on Bill’s mind and he hoped it didn’t have to do with him. And at the same time he did.  
He wanted to hug him back, mainly so he didn’t have to see the current look on his face but Bill pushed at his shoulders making him look up.

“Do I get to pick the place?”

Dipper’s breath caught and for a couple of seconds he only stared at him.

“Sure,” he said and smiled.

And when Bill smiled back he had to avert his eyes and hide his grin in the other’s neck.

After that there was no more talking for a while.


	11. CYYZ - Toronto Pearson International Airport (Canada)

The following week was the longest of his life.  
Dipper spent the majority of days and sometimes nights trying not to think about his next flight with Captain Cipher. Or anything to do with Bill.

He had left early the next day, barely saying goodbye and Dipper missed him from the moment the door had closed behind him. Their time spent together had been gentle and slow and a little different than what he had come used to. And for Dipper there was no room for denial any more.  
At one point he had been so very close to confessing and for a split second he had been convinced there was a small chance Bill would have said it back.

But he had let the moment pass and now his brain was constantly torturing him with imaginary scenarios of what could have been. Most of them ending terribly but some not and the latter were the most difficult to ignore and the ones keeping him up the longest. One time he had even called Mabel at the other side of the globe when he had not been able to sleep anyway and she had known immediately that something was up but he had found it impossible to tell her. Saying it out loud and thinking about it rationally made him realize how ridiculous it all was. He feared that not even his sister would understand how conflicted he felt.  
He should be happy with what he already had and not force Bill into something he clearly didn’t want. If he wanted to keep him he had to accept that. Even if it hurt.

Still, that didn’t mean he could not look forward to their date. If the captain did not enjoy spending time with him, he would not have accepted. It was a comforting thought. And a cruel one.

They had agreed to meet the following weekend. Since they weren’t scheduled to fly with each other for another three weeks they had found a day where they would be in the same city and picked Toronto. Bill would be landing first and wait for Dipper to get there only a few hours later.  
He had given him an address and a time but no name or dress code so Dipper had no idea what to expect. Despite the insecurity he had only packed an extra shirt and pants, knowing that Bill would probably dress similarly to last time no matter what he had planned for them.

Dipper had spent countless hours acting out various scenarios in his head. Sometimes they were simple imaginary conversations, other times more wordless communication that kept him awake at night and daydreaming the rest of the time. At times he became so worked up about it that he thought about cancelling the date just to give his mind some peace.  
It was a useless thought because in spite of all that had happened he still hadn’t gotten ahold of Bill’s phone number.  
Not that he would ever have to courage to actually call but they could text or play games. He decided to ask for it tonight, or maybe first offer his own. And there already was the next interaction he could fuss about in his mind as he made his way to the plane.

It took some effort but he managed to stay focused for the most part of the journey. He talked to his crew, his captain (a nice guy, he had already forgot his name), completed all the security checks and made it safely up into the air. He almost refused food in case Bill wanted to take him to a restaurant again and he was already too nervous to actually feel hungry but he convinced himself that he could really use some extra energy. There was still a lot of time but he couldn’t get to the hotel fast enough after landing.

Before he could lock himself into his room, however, the small group of his flight attendants held him back. It was a saturday night, they said. He had just had to come along with them to that super fun club they had heard about.  
Dipper felt mortified, coming up with excuses on the spot. He told them he wasn’t feeling well and would rest for a bit then maybe decide later whether he would come or not. They accepted that reluctantly and Dipper almost began to feel guilty had it not added to the excitement of doing something secretly.  
He was meeting with the person most of them wished to get to know better and he couldn’t help feeling immensely proud about that.

Hurrying to his room, he changed out of his uniform, showered, shaved, then sat on the edge of the bed with numb fingers and nearly trembling with anticipation.  
When he wasn’t able to sit still anymore and not even the TV offered enough distraction, he snuck out of his room, crossed the lobby and rushed through the front door. He was way too early but he just could not risk running into any crew member when he was supposed to recover from his non-existent malady. Of course he had thought about asking for Bill’s room number at the desk and pick him up himself but he did not want to throw off his plans. He wouldn’t mind staying in and watching movies again but the other had to be bored of that by now.

Dipper had memorized the route to his destination due to looking it up on his phone almost every day for the last week and because it wasn’t too far he would take his time. The sun had already set but it was still warm outside so he strolled around the area, keeping clear of the streets around the hotel. His feelings of dread and concern had slowly been replaced by excitement and happiness and although his pulse was still racing it did not feel unpleasant.

Despite taking a generous detour he reached the street of the concerted location half an hour early and had to check his phone to make sure he had the right information. He had ended up among a crowd of people in the center of the town’s nightlife.  
Bars and clubs lined the street on either side and lights flashed everywhere. He felt the low beat of the music rather than heard it. He hadn’t known Bill was the type for this kind of entertainment, mostly seeing him watch TV in his room in comfortable clothes, but he was still in the process of getting to know him.  
Places like these were usually dark and crammed with people. Perhaps he was just making sure they were not accidentally spotted by one of the flight attendants who were very likely somewhere around here as well.

Dipper double checked the street number then made for a large glass front further down the road. Blue and purple lights flooded the pavement in front of it, the people inside only black silhouettes against the colors. The music wasn’t terribly loud but could be heard clearly when he approached. It was a club called “The Black Pyramid” and Dipper learned why when he entered.

The entire building was made up black walls and a high equally dark ceiling. It consisted of multiple layers on top of each other, each one opening up to the middle and connected to the others by glass stairs. A huge dance floor spread out on the ground floor, flashing with light and pulsing with dark shapes. There was a bar taking up most of the second floor while the third one looked like it held a lounge to relax. There were more the further one walked up - becoming smaller the closer they were to the top - but they were too dark to Dipper to see more than vague shapes.  
There was no entrance fee but the prices listed for drinks told him why the younger people preferred the cheaper bars on the other side of the street.  
The ground floor was so full of people, pushing towards the dance floor, Dipper almost couldn’t move around it but as soon as he had made it to one of the mayn flight of stairs and overcome the weird sensation of stepping on see-through glass, he reached the floor with the bar and was able to walk around more freely. He had no idea how he was going to find Bill here.

From the upper floors one had a great view of the dance floor and entrance area so he decided to just wait for the captain here. Even among the crowd, his light hair would stand out. He walked over to the next set of stairs, his eyes on the moving mass of bodies below him and his thoughts occupied with careful anticipation so that he was completely oblivious to the people around him.

The sound of the female voice almost right next to his ear made him jump violently.

“So you did change your mind!”

Dipper’s blood ran cold and he slowly turned towards the source, trying not to show the shock on his face. He didn’t know the name their names and they had certainly looked different than when he had last seen them but the two girls he was staring at were part of his crew. Fuck.

“Everyone’s upstairs, go ahead,” the second girl said, batting her heavily make-upped lashes.  
They didn’t wait for Dipper to reply and with a flick of their hair vanished once again among the crowd.

Dipper was left motionless and petrified, debating what he should do next. He could still make a run for it and convince them he had been in his room all night (he was sure they had not been sober anymore if the cocktail glasses in their hand had been any indication and they had mistaken some stranger for him) but Bill had specifically asked him to be here. With no means to contact him he had no other choice but to stay and wait.  
He could not sneak past the bar now that his route of escape was blocked so he decided to carefully move across the upper floor even if it meant risking to be seen by other members of his crew and use one of the stairs at the end to go back down. Maybe he could catch Bill at the door and warn him that they were not alone. Then they could look for a more private place together.

He slowly began to move, one step at a time, keeping his back to the mass of people coming down and made it all the way upstairs without being talked to or so much as looked at. Sighing with relief, he glanced to the corner where the flight attendants had gestured, to see who he had to avoid.

And time itself seemed to come to a halt.  
They had said everyone was here. They had meant it.  
The entire crew had apparently decided to spend their evening exactly here. They took up the majority of this part of the floor, lounging on a huge black leather sofa with drinks in their hands, their bodies moving slightly to the beat of the music. In stark contrast to their usual uniform, their hair was falling freely onto their shoulders, lashes dark and lips red, their legs barely covered by short dresses and skirts.  
Some were clustered in small groups, talking and laughing or just listening and enjoying themselves but the majority of their attention was directed to the center of the sofa. There, grinning and joking, still dressed in his captain’s uniform sat Bill.

Dipper had completely forgotten where he was or what he had wanted to do just now. He stood and stared, waiting for the world to rearrange itself around him. A hundred questions popped up in his mind at once, his senses overloading with information. Just when he thought he should simply go through with his plan and leave, Bill’s head turned and he immediately found his gaze.

Despite his unease and racing thoughts, Dipper could not help his heart leaping in that moment. It was going to be okay. Bill would know what to do.  
He watched with a racing pulse as the captain untangled himself from the girls sitting way too close to him, got up and navigated his way through the crowd to meet him.

“You’re early,” he said before Dipper could come up with one of his many, carefully rehearsed greetings.

Up close Dipper realized his hair was styled differently than before, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, the first button of his shirt undone. It didn’t look at all bad but Dipper did not want to see him like this when others were around.

“I didn’t want to make you wait,” he replied, swallowing his jealousy and finding it impossible to tear his eyes away from his face.  
There was something unfamiliar in it but he couldn’t place it. Bill on the other hand did not seem to be the slightest bit uncomfortable with the situation but actually enjoying the crew’s attention.

“Let’s get a drink,” he said dismissively and made for the stair, Dipper had just ascended.

Was this part of his plan? Where they going to leave before the flight attendants became suspicious of his absence?  
Dipper reached for his hand to slow him down, and mainly to touch him but Bill pulled it away instinctively and kept heading for the bar.

“Your turn to pay,” he said with a smirk when Dipper reached it shortly after him,

“I know,” Dipper agreed quietly, trying to keep the bitter feeling inside his chest at bay.

Bill seemed so different than what he had come used to, even though he looked as relaxed and confident as always. He glanced at the menu, avoiding the copilot’s searching look.

“Did you know the others were going to be here?” Dipper asked in a light voice.

He expected to hear that the captain was just as surprised that they had chosen to meet here of all places and they would laugh about the coincidence.  
Instead Bill shot him a strange look.

“I invited them.”

Dipper’s stomach dropped.  
Before he could ask what he meant by that, Bill had waved over the bartender and ordered two margaritas for them.

“Didn’t you want to-...?” Dipper began then stopped himself and coughed awkwardly.  
“Weren’t we going to … do something … together?” he finally managed. Alone, he wanted to add but the expression on the captain’s face choked his words. His chest gave a painful twist.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Bill said, smiling a little but his eyes remained distant.

Dipper was still searching for words to express his confusion when their drinks arrived. He handed over three ten dollar bills and the bartender took them without offering change.

“I just-...,” he continued, unsure where to begin.  
All he wanted to do, was have a normal conversation, talk about work or the weather, joke around, pull the other close and wipe that goddamned cold expression off his face.

Gathering all his remaining courage he forced himself to simply say what was on his mind.  
“I-... I thought this was a-...”

“Oh please!”

Dipper was caught off guard by the sudden interruption. Bill’s faint smile had transformed into a condescending scowl and he rolled his eyes at his first officer.

“We’re not dating!”

Dipper thought he felt the floor move underneath his feet. The words had not been loud but sharp and he could only stare as they sank into him. Even though he had known that and would have said the same if asked, it struck something inside him and he could not explain the sudden anger he felt.  
His mouth opened and closed helplessly, unable to come up with a response and instead felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

“That’s not … no … I was just-...”

Bill cocked an eyebrow and pushed back from the counter, leaving his drink untouched.

“I don’t know what you expected from this but don’t get your hopes up, Pines, alright?”

The cold words hurt a lot less than the use of his surname instead of Bill’s nickname for him.  
He hadn’t known his expectations had been so different from Bill’s own but hearing them voiced so clearly made him realize how stupid he had been.

This time the captain didn’t wait for him to stutter an excuse and simply left.  
Dipper’s hand clutched his drink absentmindedly. He was still processing what had just happened but somehow his brain would not let him.  
The music had become incomprehensible noise, the flashing lights made his head hurt and every person bumping into him accidentally, felt like a violent shove. He was so tired all of a sudden, his head too hot, his hands freezing.

No, he wasn’t disappointed in any way. Of course, he had known this wasn’t a date. He could still enjoy the night, especially if people he knew were here with him.  
He lifted the glass to his lips, feeling the cool liquid burn his throat. It warmed his stomach and calmed his pulse a little. His eyes fell onto the second glass, still full, and he pushed away the urge to chug it. Or throw it.

Looking around himself, he spotted a familiar wave of beautiful auburn locks and made his way to the other end of the bar. There was a small chance the small group of girls there had seen him and the captain together but right now he couldn’t find the strength to care.

When he approached the auburn girl turned her head and smiled. She didn’t seem at all surprised to see him so she must have spotted him and Bill earlier. He couldn’t recall how loudly they had talked but amidst the music there was no way she would have been able to overhear their conversation.

“Are you possibly interested in sharing this drink?” Dipper asked shyly and pushed the second glass over to her.

“Thanks,” she said, her smile wavering a little and Dipper couldn’t hold her gaze.

She was standing a bit to the side of the other flight attendants he had met first and who were deeply in discussion about someone’s ex-boyfriend or a date that hadn’t called back. He tuned them out, looking for a non-awkward way to start some small talk but failed to come up with anything. It was like his head was stuffed with cotton.  
Somehow he desperately wanted to talk to Mabel. What was the time in Europe right now? He couldn’t remember where exactly she was right now. Was it too early or late to call? She would worry if he woke her.  
He took a long sip to gain more time to think and to avoid having to say anything for a little longer.

“Do you like this place?” the auburn girl asked and Dipper was glad she had taken initiative. With regret he realized he didn’t even know her name. Was it too late to ask? Probably.

“It’s … interesting,” he answered truthfully and was surprised to see her laugh.

“I hate it too,” she said and this time her smile was more genuine. “I liked the karaoke bar a lot more,” she added. Even in the colorful light her blush was obvious.

“Me too,” Dipper said, taking a painful breath before he remembered them singing that embarrassing song together.

He looked up to find the girl looking closely at him, her eyebrows drawn together in concern. He wanted to ask why she was looking at him like that when she suddenly stepped closer and moved towards his face.  
Dipper drew back instantly, fearing that she was going to kiss him but she had slung an arm around his shoulder, holding him in place. He was too startled to push her away. Her hair tickled his cheek when she leaned to his ear, her breath warm on his cheek.

“You’re such a nice guy, “ she said so that only he could hear.

Dipper swallowed thickly, his body tense with the close proximity. Now he wished he hadn’t drunk his cocktail so fast. His head was swimming.

“What do you want with someone like him?”

Dipper nearly dropped his drink.  
She gave him a long look before pulling away that told Dipper she knew exactly what had happened between the captain and copilot then gracefully reclaimed her spot by her friends. He gaped at her, unable to form a coherent thought, feeling the weight of her words on his chest.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, uncertain if she had even heard him.

She gave him a weak smile, sad but understanding.  
“Want to sit with me?” she asked, nodding towards a corner where a couple of geometrical shapes were clustered and served as sitting accommodations. Over there it was less crowded, a little quieter and a lot darker.  
Dipper remembered the softness of the girl’s hair and the feeling of her hand on his arm, her body close to his and he doubted this was the path his thoughts were supposed to be taking.  
Right now, he definitely was not in the condition to make these kinds of decisions.

He remembered how Bill had reacted when he had sung with the girl and wished he would see them now. Then he pushed the thought to the very back of his head, ashamed of how childish it was.

“Thanks, but … I’ll head back. I think I was feeling better but-...”

“It’s okay,” the auburn girl said, looking anywhere but directly at him. “I’ll see you around then.”

She did not in any way seem angry or disappointed but genuinely understanding, a faint trace of pity in her voice and somehow that made it worse. Dipper wished with all his heart that he had not left his bed this morning.

Slipping away from the bar he looked for the quickest way out and found it not by going down the way he had come - there was a constant stream of people blocking his way - but returning to the upper floor, around the back and down a different flight of stairs. It meant walking past Bill and the rest of the crew but that didn’t bother him. He would tell them the exact same lie.

He had already taken a couple of steps when something grabbed his hand. It was the auburn girl.  
She let go immediately when he looked back and her expression had changed. In a way it reminded him of Mabel.

“Don’t go up,” she said warningly and before Dipper could react, she had returned to the other flight attendants, leaving him completely confused.

He definitely had had enough to drink tonight and he hadn’t even emptied his glass.  
He couldn’t think of a good reason why that would be a problem, however, so he let himself be dragged along by the crowd and towards the stairs. His pulse picked up speed once more and the alcohol was making his head feel unusually heavy.

All kinds of ideas popped into his head.  
He thought about confronting Bill, politely asking what his fucking problem with him was and prepare for a fight. Or ignore him, partying with the others and pretending he wasn’t even noticing his presence. Or wait till they were both drunk enough then pull him in and see where that was taking them.

He reached the upper floor just when that last thought had manifested and made it difficult to concentrate. At first he didn’t see any of the crew members but then the crowd thinned a little and he got a glimpse of bright hair and the gold highlights of a captain’s uniform. For a second he was convinced his eyes were playing tricks on him.  
Then he stepped to the side and with fewer people blocking his view he felt his heart stop.

Bill was once again sprawled on the sofa, girls on either side. One had her hand on his thigh, lasciviously leaning into him, pulling his arm tighter around her shoulder but Bill didn’t seem to notice.  
He was too busy shoving his tongue into the other girl’s mouth, his hand groping at the front of her blouse.

Dipper’s entire skin went numb, the air around him turning into unbreathable syrup, the floor threatening to pull his feet out from under him.  
And yet he found it impossible to tear his eyes away. As if hoping if he stared hard enough the entire scene before him of Bill kissing someone else would just dissolve, making it seem like it had never even occurred.

But it stayed where it was. Life kept on going around him, time ticked by and now people were bumping into him because he had unconsciously taken some steps back. Like from a distance he watched himself drown in the mass of strangers, being pushed and shoved, across the lounge, down the stairs on the other end, around the dance floor and with one last piece of effort out the door.

Outside he finally drew the breath he hadn’t allowed himself to breathe and with it came the painful realization of what he had just witnessed. Leaning against the wall next to him he fought to get the world into focus again, his chest and stomach feeling as if twisted into a violent knot.  
Passersby shot him concerned or disgusted glances and he knew how he looked. As if he couldn’t hold his alcohol very well.  
Coincidentally that was also exactly how he felt.  
He breathed deeply, ridding himself of the nausea then pushed himself up.

Setting on foot in front of the other, he began the long walk back to the hotel.  
The auburn girl had been right. He shouldn’t have gone upstairs.  
Captain Strange had been right as well. He shouldn’t have let himself become too attached.

When he left the busy street, he looked up at the sky.  
There were no stars.


	12. CYYZ - Toronto Pearson International Airport (Canada) - Part 2

When he woke there was a brief, merciful moment before sleep released him in which the silence of the room and the warmth of the bed were everything that mattered. The next, memories from last night came crashing down on him and Dipper pulled the blanket over his head.

He had lain awake for hours, listening for the sound of the crew’s return but he must have fallen asleep, exhausted from the day. Glancing at his phone, the time he saw there didn’t make any sense. It was seventeen minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off and he was too tired and confused to have woken on his own.

A knock sounded on his door and with a start, he realized he had heard it only seconds before. He scrambled to his feet and forced his brain to work. Maybe the flight plan had changed or a crew member had a message for him or a question. He opened the door and halted.  
He blinked and stared.  
Bill wasn’t even part of his crew for the upcoming flight.

“What is it?” Dipper asked, voice thick with sleep but unintentionally sharp nonetheless.

The captain wasn’t dressed yet so it couldn’t be overly important, Dipper thought. Or even more so.  
At least he had had the decency to put on a T-shirt in addition to his boxers before he had come over. His hair was a tangled mess, his eyes bloodshot with the residues of alcohol still in his body and his lips were cracked with dehydration.

“Had fun last night?” Dipper asked, not without satisfaction at the sight of the other’s condition.

Bill groaned and squinted against the light of the window.  
“Can I come in?”

Dipper almost refused but the sincerity of the question had thrown him off a little. It was a genuine request rather than a polite demand and he opened the door further.  
However, that didn’t mean that he did not have to fight the urge to slam the door into Bill’s face or trip him on the way in. The one thing that held him back was that he didn’t see what that would accomplish. Other than making him feel better for a second or two. But he wouldn’t give Bill the satisfaction of knowing that he cared about what had happened.

Without regarding what the other would do now that he was here, Dipper went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. He shaved and showered, after having checked the door was locked this time then put on his uniform except for the jacket.  
Even though he had done each task meticulously slowly, he had to leave the safety of the small room eventually.

Mentally preparing himself, he stepped outside and at first thought Bill had left again. Then he saw that the blinds had been drawn and noticed the heap of pillows and comforters on the bed. Dipper wondered why he couldn’t sleep in his own room if that’s what he was going to do.

“Just let me lie here for a while,” came a muffled response to the unspoken question.

“Why?” Dipper asked, walking over to the table, grabbing a cup. “Is your bed occupied?”

He was startled by his own bold words but as soon as they were out, couldn’t find the need to regret them.  
“I can imagine it to get crowded with two other people.”  
Flushing, he bit his tongue, ashamed of the bitterness echoing in his voice.

Now Bill knew he had seen him with the girls. The pile on the bed shifted and a mop of blond hair emerged.

“I didn’t sleep with any of them,” he said matter-of-factly and without looking up.

Dipper opened the tiny fridge and took out a bottle of water, determined to not sound too relieved when he spoke.  
“Could have though,” he said, pouring some of the content in the cup.

Bill chuckled softly. “You think?”

Dipper didn’t reply when he walked over to him and put the bottle and the cup on the night stand. Next to them he dropped two pills. Painkillers he had brought from the bathroom.  
Bill turned his head at the sound but still didn’t meet Dipper’s gaze.

“They both have boyfriends,” he said quietly. “Somewhere.”

Dipper’s eyes went wide and he knew Bill could feel his sudden tension.

“It’s okay I guess,” the captain continued as if to explain. “It’s never anything serious… for them I’m just… like a hobby? Something to keep them entertained while they’re away from home.”

Dipper swallowed. “A hobby,” he repeated, scowling at the sound of the word.  
He stepped back from the bed, fighting down the disgust he began to feel. He knew he shouldn’t respond like that. This was the life Bill had chosen. It was what worked best for him, apparently.

“Do you get beaten up regularly?” he asked instead in a light tone but the atmosphere around them was heavy.

“You mean by their partners? No. Haven’t heard from a single one yet.”  
Bill breathed deeply and stuffed a second pillow under the one he was lying on.  
“Either they don’t tell them or… I’m just not a threat. Not exactly relationship material here.”

That struck a chord with Dipper and he turned away quickly before his face could give anything away. Yes, Bill had made that perfectly clear yesterday, he thought. Had he come to emphasize it? He heard Bill move and gulp down one of the pills before settling under the comforter again. Dipper’s head kept bombarding him with questions. Why had Bill come to his room? Why was he telling him all these things? Why had he felt the need to hurt him so bad the other day? And now he was lying in his bed, hoping for pity.

Dipper felt anger rise in his chest and his fingers clenched into fists.  
“How does it feel?” he asked and wasn’t even sure he had said anything until Bill pulled away the blanket a little to listen. He couldn’t stop the words piling in his throat, stinging in his chest and heavy on his tongue.  
“How does it feel being second choice?”

It was meant to hurt and he thought he saw a glimpse of it as he turned around and found Bill gazing at him. His face was calm but there was a glint in his eyes.

“You tell me.”

Dipper felt as if his breath had been physically knocked from his lungs. Bill didn’t wait for this reaction. He had retreated under the covers when Dipper was still staring.  
There was more at the tip of his tongue, some things hurtful and rude, others not but he couldn’t speak. He was glad, otherwise he was sure to have regretted saying any of them.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he went for breakfast.


	13. New York City, NY - Milan, Italy (flight duration: 8 hours)

“I don’t believe it.”  
Mabel’s voice was trailing the remains of sleep but nonetheless she managed to sound like Dipper had not just woken her at five in the morning on a Saturday.

He hadn’t planned on calling but after the sun had set and neither the TV nor surfing the internet had offered enough distraction, his thumb had swiped to her contact on his phone and pushed it before he had even figured out that it must be early morning where she was. Mabel had answered immediately, fearing that something terrible had happened and Dipper felt so guilty he couldn’t really talk for a full minute. His sister knew that he wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important but she first had to convince him that she wasn’t angry with him. Especially when he told her that he just needed someone to talk to.

He hadn’t meant to tell her everything but when he knew she wouldn’t interrupt, it had just broken out of him. Usually it was Mabel who frequently showered him with stories about her love life and Dipper had listened, not knowing what a relief it was to just vent for a while. He told her about their first flight - of course without mentioning anything explicit - then vaguely mentioned their occasional meetings for meals before laying out the scene in the club a few days ago in full detail. When Dipper had finished his face was hot to the touch and he had started pacing the apartment agitatedly.

“I don’t believe it,” Mabel said again, obviously unable to come up with anything more helpful.

It added to Dipper’s increasing discomfort. He thought about just ending the call and suffer the humiliation in silence but he didn’t dare, knowing full well that Mabel would not let him off the hook so easily.

“You went through all of this by yourself?” she continued after another few moments and Dipper stopped in his pacing, clasping the phone with cold fingers.

“What?”  
He noticed he wasn’t very eloquent either at this hour.

“I mean… why didn’t you tell me? You could’ve asked your experienced sister for advice?”

Now her tone was lighter and Dipper almost sighed in relief. She wasn’t going to make fun of him. He sat down at the edge of the sofa, realizing that was what he had been most afraid of. He wasn’t very outgoing when it came to relationships and the few times he had brought someone over, Mabel had been all smiles and giggles and he had been mortified and usually avoided the topic during their conversations. He didn’t know why this was different.

“Experienced?” Dipper echoed, a small smile forming despite the heaviness in his chest.

“Well duh,” Mabel replied instantly, her grin transmitting easily over the phone. “But now let’s talk about him.”

She laughed when Dipper groaned.

“So… first impression…,” she hummed. “He sounds like a total jerk.”

Dipper let out an amused breath. It really helped hearing it from someone else.  
“He is,” he admitted.

“I mean, seriously, who would do that to my handsome little brother? Does he have any idea what he’s missing out on?!”  
It was followed by a series of angry huffs, meant to cheer him up.

“But he must have some good traits, right? …There has to be something you like about him.”

Dipper flushed some more. “I don’t … don’t know. It’s difficult at the moment.”

“Obviously I don’t mean right now, Dipdop, but generally speaking.”  
She hummed some more, thinking. “Or perhaps he’s just really good looking.”

Dipper stopped breathing and the sudden silence stretched on.

Mabel’s voice was a little guarded, but not too far from amused.  
“...Please don’t tell me you fell for a guy like this… I thought you were more for wits and personality.”

Dipper snorted. “Well… he’s kinda- … but sometimes he-… uhm-.”

“It’s okay,” Mabel interrupted his stuttering, sounding very earnest this time. “They know how to play. Especially if they are aware of how pretty they are.”

So much for experience, Dipper thought with a weight dropping onto his stomach. Mabel had always been the kind of person to fall quickly and easily and Dipper had sworn to never be like this. He promised himself to listen to her more carefully next time she came to him about yet another broken heart.

“I still think you have better taste than me,” she added as if hearing his thoughts.  
“And not everything’s lost, you know? From what you told me I think he at least has to like you back a little, right?”

Dipper didn’t know if he was supposed to agree and so just kept his mouth shut, waiting for her opinion. She tapped her nails onto something on the other end of the line, something Dipper knew she did when she was deep in thought.

“Men can be very difficult,” she finally said, her words prepared carefully. “Sometimes even the smartest ones don’t know what’s going on. They need obvious hints. Spelled it out for them.”

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked before he caught onto the irony and they both chuckled.

“I mean maybe it wasn’t clear for him what you wanted. That you wanted something.”

Dipper was silent, processing the words. “Why not?”

Mabel sighed and laughed at the same time. “Exactly,” she said but didn’t explain.  
“You said you went for dinner together, right?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “But did he know it was a date? Did you call it that?”

Dipper drew in a breath. “No … I … It wasn’t a date, Mabel!... Well, not the first one… I think.”

He heard the rustling of air on her side as if she was taking deep breaths.  
Suddenly Dipper felt he had done something wrong.  
“I thought it was obvious,” he defended himself. “I asked him out a second time and he agreed. What else would it be?”

“A wild party with colleagues at an elite club,” Mabel offered nonchalantly and Dipper’s air left his lungs.

“You thought he was mocking you, didn’t you?” she offered after letting him think for a moment. “You thought he knew very well that you wanted to be alone with him and he made fun of you by bringing the crew?”

“Yes,” Dipper answered before his brain could even digest the possibility.  
“He even said that … we weren’t … dating.”  
The last word burned on his tongue.

“You weren’t,” Mabel agreed but before Dipper’s brows drew together in confusion, she added. “Because you didn’t ask him.”

“I should have asked him?” Dipper repeated. “Mabel, I did!”

Another exasperated breaths from her side.  
“You should have said: Bill, I like you, let’s go on a date together!”

Her voice had risen a little but hearing her say Bill’s name in that context, made something turn upside down in his chest.

“Have you said anything like this, bro?” she mocked a little.  
Silence was answer enough.

“I didn’t know I had to be as direct as this,” Dipper admitted quietly and to humor his sister.

“I know,” she said and Dipper pulled a face. “Like I said, men are difficult. They need clear instructions.”

“Well I thought he’d gotten the hint by now,” Dipper interjected, more irate than he had wanted and quickly bit his lip.  
“Sorry,” he added but Mabel knew it hadn’t been directed at her but was an expression of his frustration. “I just … I thought we were… we spent so much time together and I -...”

He paused, hoping Mabel wouldn’t conjure a sudden mental image but it was in vain. He was too slow to change the topic or the direction of the train of her thoughts.

“Dipper…?” she said sternly but the hint of amusement remained. “What kind of … how far have you two gone by now?

Dipper hoped he could just melt into the floor even though Mabel wasn’t even in the same country. Now it felt like she was standing right next to him, regarding him with a judging look.

“Did you kiss?”

Dipper was close to hanging up just then.  
There was no way he could tell her what they had already done. She probably wouldn’t believe him even if he told her the truth. His guts squirmed inside him.

“Why do you want to know that?” he asked too defensively and before his constricting throat had deprived him of the ability to speak.  
Silence on the other end, only the faint hum of static. He endured it, cursing mentally.

“I was just wondering… You said, he should have gotten the hint, so naturally I assumed something must’ve happened,” she said carefully after a moment of hesitation and deep breaths.

They both knew what else she was implying but she spared him of having to give an answer by not asking the question in the first place. Dipper was immensely grateful for that. It was the last bit of dignity he had left.

“Nevermind, that’s not important,” she said when Dipper kept refusing to talk out of embarrassment. “But apparently you like him more than just … uhm …as a -”

“Mabel,” Dipper said dryly, pleading to her to not say it out loud.

“Sorry. What I was trying to say … He came to you the next day after what happened in the club, didn’t he? Because he felt bad and wanted to see you… Maybe he likes you more too and he’s scared to admit it.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow. He remembered Bill under the heap of blankets, just wanting to be near.  
“Why would he be scared?”

Mabel scoffed and Dipper knew he had said something wrong. Before his inner eye he saw her throwing her arms into the air.  
“Well, I don’t know,” she replied, emphasizing every word with exaggerated sarcasm. “Why are you scared?”

Dipper’s mouth clicked shut, his response gulped down. He couldn’t really argue with that.

“For all I know,” she continued in a condescending but not entirely unfriendly tone. “You could be in love with each other but neither of you ever makes a move so you just dance around, getting hurt by stupid things.”

Dipper swallowed hard. He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for his suddenly dry mouth. Tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder, he filled a mug and went back to the living room to resume his restless pacing.  
He imagined the club, recreating the surroundings and stimuli from memory. There was Bill ordering the drinks at the bar and instead of accusing him and demanding an explanation for his strange behavior, Dipper would tell him how he felt. He would get him away from the girls and the evening would take an entirely different turn.

“You still there?”  
Mabel’s voice cut off his daydream. He hadn’t realized he hadn’t been talking in a while.

“Yeah.”  
He rubbed a hand over his face.  
“I wish I’d done that.. Talked to him, I mean,” he said quietly then shrugged even though the other couldn’t see it. He was suddenly very tired.  
“Thanks for listening, Mabel.”

“You’re welcome, bro,” she said a little hesitantly.  
“But don’t you hang up on me! We still need to figure out what to do,” she added quickly.

Dipper halted.  
“There’s nothing to be done.”

Mabel huffed into the phone.  
“What are you talking about? You’re letting him get away?”

“Uh … I think he made it very clear what he wanted.”

“Oh Dipper,” Mabel almost sang and it made him roll his eyes.  
“He’s just confused. The thing with the girls was only to make you jealous. He wanted to see how serious you were.”

“So what did me leaving tell him then?”

There was a pause. “...That you were not unaffected and … that you’re not willing to fight for him.”

“Fight for him?” Dipper shuddered at the corniness but Mabel was a sucker for these things. “What was I supposed to do? Pull the girls off of him?”

Mabel chuckled.  
“No, it’s something you have to do now, dummy.”  
Her voice sounded once again as if she was stating the obvious and Dipper had been too stupid to see it.

“So you’re saying…,” he trailed off and heard an annoyed grunt. Mabel’s voice was loud in his ear.

“See what I mean? I have to explain everything!...  
Call him! Tell him that you’re hurt, ask him why he did something like that then make up and be happy I don’t know!”

Dipper was holding his breath. He waited for Mabel to calm down a little.  
“I can’t,” he said then held the phone away from his ear in fear of another vocal tantrum.

“What do you mean ‘you can’t’ ?”  
Mabel’s voice was loud enough to be heard clearly even at arm’s length.  
“Are you telling me you-...?”

“I don’t have his number.”

Dipper put the phone back to his ear when the silence on the other end became unbearable. He took a breath in attempt to justify all this and when he couldn’t think of a reason, let it out again audibly.

“He didn’t give you his number?”  
Mabel repeated and the sudden dread that washed over Dipper threatened to drown him.  
It was not easy hearing it like this. He had thought spending time together on random occasions was enough.

“But I haven’t asked for it either,” he said as if to defend Bill.  
“It just … never occurred to me,” he lied.

“I see,” Mabel said slowly, sounding distant with thought. “Then … that’s a start isn’t it?”

“Start? For what?”

He almost heard her rolling her eyes.

“When you ask him out- … for a real date this time,” she emphasized. “Ask him for his freaking number! He can’t ignore that!”

Dipper couldn’t help but smile.  
“I will,” he promised.

Suddenly Mabel gasped and startled him.  
“I have a better idea.”  
Dipper heard her rustle around in her bedsheets and imagined her sitting up excitedly, flailing her arms.  
“Bring him over for our birthday!”

“What?! No!”  
Dipper’s heart gave a violent twist.

“I’m serious, bro! How else would I make sure you really talked to him?”

Dipper had completely forgotten that the next time he would be seeing his sister was the date of their shared birthday. They always celebrated it together, no matter where on the planet and this time Mabel would disrupt a trip to France to meet him in London.

“Mabel, I can’t just bring a … date to our birthday!”  
The word still tasted weird but he thought he could get used to it.

“Pff, of course. I’m sure he’s cute. I’d love to meet him.”

“You’ll hate him.”

She hesitated.  
“Yeah, probably, because he’s a dick but I’m doing this for you, Dippin’Dots.”

Dipper couldn’t suppress a grin.  
“I appreciate it.”

“I know,” Mabel said and yawned. “Now that I saved your love life I’m gonna catch some more z’s, okay?”

“Sure. Good night, Mabel,” he said and held up his phone. He waited for her to hang up and the display to shut off then let out a deep breath.

Stretching his legs on the sofa, he thought he might actually feel tired enough to get some sleep this time. His cheeks were still hot and tingling but talking about Bill had somehow put everything into perspective. And he wasn’t quite ready to admit it just yet but had also raised his hopes. The incident at the club had stopped being so important all of a sudden. It was still heavy on his mind but Bill could make it up to him.  
Bringing him along to their dinner worried Dipper a little as well but the captain could be polite and chivalrous if he wanted to be. Him and Mabel would get along nicely, he imagined.

He still had more than a week to gather his courage and coincidentally he was going to fly with Bill to London then. He would be forced to talk to him eventually. In his head these conversations had only one outcome this time.  
He went to bed and fell asleep instantly.


	14. EGLL - Heathrow Airport (London)

LHR - Heathrow Airport (London)

For the first time in his life, Dipper was scared of flying. Terrified in fact.

His day hadn’t started out half as bad and he had even been looking forward to the entire trip. Now the closer he got to the plane the lighter his head began to feel, his heart beating unnaturally fast. He kept telling himself that he had no reason to feel so scared about asking Bill to come along to his birthday dinner with Mabel but he still wasn’t sure how he was actually going to do that. Especially if the captain was being unusually evasive.

Bill had not greeted him and although it was typical for him to show this kind of disregard towards his first officer when around other people, today it had really bothered Dipper. Normally the other at least offered a glance. Dipper took solace in the knowledge that the captain was probably still embarrassed about his behavior in the club and afterwards and couldn't look him in the eye. However, he was not going to give him a hard time because of that, he had decided and would not mention it. Maybe he had even been too drunk to remember it. He knew he was letting a lot slide but they could talk about it another time.

After boarding the plane, Dipper did his best to focus on the check lists but Bill’s voice alone was enough to keep him distracted. Somehow he managed to get the plane onto the runway without making a complete fool of himself. He sensed that Bill knew something was up but he didn’t enquire on it, much to his relief, but he hoped the tension between them would relax as soon as they were up in the air.

He had been very wrong.  
If anything the heavy atmosphere around them only thickened to the point where Dipper couldn’t stand it anymore so he got up and left the flight deck. There wasn’t a lot of room to maneuver, let alone avoid the captain for the duration of the flight so he stuck to making himself a cup of coffee as slowly as humanly possible. Then he made a second one, taking that time to think if he should offer it to Bill. They just couldn’t avoid talking to each other if they planned on making the next hours remotely tolerable so he took a deep breath, stepped back into the cockpit and held out one of the cups.  
Bill gave him a long look but eventually took it with a grateful nod.

Dipper knew he should say something and breach the awkward silence between them but his throat seemed to have shut completely. He knew he didn’t have to ask him out yet and with the first words he was going to say to him after three weeks but it was a constant presence in his mind, occupying all space and choking his words and the chance of a simple, normal conversation.  
He sat back down, silently cursing his nerves.

The clouds were a soft layer, slowly gliding along below them and after watching them for a while he began to feel a little calmer. The hot drink in his hands gave him something to do for the next few minutes so he focused all his attention on sipping his coffee. The constant sound of the engines he could easily tune out and for him it seemed like sitting in complete silence. Usually he relaxed instantly as soon as the familiar scenery spread out in front of him but today he couldn’t shake the feeling of unease.  
When he carefully glanced to the side after having successfully ignored the other person for a good ten minutes, he caught Bill gazing at him.

“What?” Dipper asked and had to enunciate it with raised eyebrows because his question had accidentally come out too quiet.

Bill smiled. “Wanna make out?”

Dipper’s jaw almost dropped and he frantically tried to hide his surprise by turning away, looking for something to calibrate on the instrument panel. Like a punch the memories of the captain and two other girls hit him and he could feel his face go blank again.  
“With the flight attendants?” he asked, hoping to hide his agony behind arrogance.  
There was a knot forming in his chest already and he didn’t know how long he would be able to keep up the appearance before his voice gave away how he really felt.

“No,” Bill said simply and not at all perturbed by his copilot’s suggestion.  
He pushed himself up from his seat and leaned forward, his fingers loosely holding the empty cup. He put it aside and Dipper’s gaze followed his movement, unable to do otherwise.

He knew he should not be affected by it but the tone of Bill’s words had made it impossible.  
When the captain leaned closer, Dipper made no attempt to turn towards him but he didn’t move away either. The words to stop the other kept evading him and his movements froze completely when he felt Bill’s breath on his neck. The familiar sensation touched his skin like fire but coiled like an icy weight in his guts. It still hurt thinking about what had happened but the pain couldn’t fully extinguish the memories of all the other moments they had shared.  
Dipper’s thoughts derailed when Bill’s lips followed and he squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he shouldn’t let the other do this, he would only make things more difficult for both of them, but Bill’s hot mouth over the sensitive spot below his ear was enough to keep him from thinking about anything else.

“Pine Tree.”

Dipper’s eyes flew open at the nickname whispered against his throat. He knew Bill well enough to know that this was the closest he would ever get to an apology and he clutched onto the thought desperately.  
He could have sworn he hadn’t meant to turn his head just then but when he did, Bill immediately released his neck and crushed their mouths together.

Dipper’s stomach flipped, his chest constricted almost painfully. His lips had pressed into a line in anticipation of a rough treatment but in spite of the quick movement, Bill was unexpectedly gentle. His mouth was pressed closely but his lips were soft and eagerly awaiting a response.  
Dipper allowed himself to enjoy it for a moment before pulling away. Bill let him but brought up a hand to his shoulder to minimize the distance.  
Dipper licked his lips, feeling the captain’s breath on them. His thoughts were running amok in his head as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do now. He had sworn not to hold a grudge and apparently Bill was not disinclined to forget any previous incidents either so he breathed deeply and moved forward again.

Bill met him halfway. This time the meeting of their mouths was not as cautious and Dipper knew he was responsible for that. He had slung an arm around the captain’s shoulder and pulled him in at the nape of his neck. Parting his lips, he tilted his head and pushed against the other. Bill moved with him, his hand warm and reassuring on his shoulder.  
The sensation was so familiar, Dipper felt like coming home after a long flight as he realized how much he had missed it. He buried his fingers in the other’s hair and raised his free hand to cup his cheek in an attempt to hold him even closer.  
It conveyed everything Dipper hadn’t been able to put into words. All the unspoken emotions piled up in his chest and he poured them into the kiss, drowning the bitter thoughts in his head, which he had carried around with him for the past weeks.

He knew he was being egoistic for wanting Bill for himself and he hadn’t fully realized that until he had seen him with someone else. Bill had made it clear that he wasn’t looking for a relationship and Dipper was going to accept that. But at the same time he wanted to show him that he was more to him than just a workplace affair - or a hobby how he had phrased it. Maybe he would change his mind.  
They could start out slowly. Hang out after work, go to the movies together, to fancy restaurants with envious waitresses. Nothing too serious at first but continuously moving forward until Bill wouldn’t need anyone else any more.  
Meetings his sister and spending his birthday with him would be a good start but how was he going to ask without evoking panic in the other?

Bill nudged him gently to break the kiss and Dipper reluctantly withdrew so they could breathe. Immediately he wanted to lean in again for more but fought the urge. He eased his hold on the captain without letting go and occupied his hand by smoothing the hair at the back of his head. Bill sighed contently at the touch and leaned his head on his shoulder, slightly nuzzling his neck.

Dipper felt it was the perfect opportunity to ask just then but he didn’t want to rush anything.  
He had learned that pushing Bill when he was as vulnerable as this made his defences go up instantly and then he wasn’t going to have a chance any time soon. So he kept quiet and leaned his head onto the others, feeling the soft, golden strands against his cheek.  
Simply being like this was enough for now.

They kissed one more time before letting go of each other, a brief peck on the lips, and it rendered Dipper unable to form a coherent thought for the next few minutes. Which was potentially dangerous since it was his duty to watch over the instrument panels and not get distracted by anything. But there were no abnormalities, they were on schedule and the few rain clouds in the distance didn’t look threatening to him. Though, they reminded him of the first time they had met and once again his mind got flooded with memories.  
He glanced to the side and got rewarded with a quick smile from the captain.  
Maybe after dinner he could find other ways to express his affection.

Smiling to himself, he watched the clouds as time passed. The silence between them was a comfortable one, broken only briefly when Bill brought them food. It was two regular sized servings of the business-class menu and a bottle of water. Nothing extra.  
Bill must have forgotten to flirt with the flight attendants and Dipper thought his chest was going to burst with happiness. There was of course the possibility that he was reading too much into that and it was just a coincidence but the way Bill looked at him when he handed him the tray was enough to convince him that maybe for now Dipper’s company was enough for him. He only hoped the other was seeing it to.

Since the tension between them had resolved they could talk more easily. Bill told him stories about his visits to London and Dipper thought that some of them were actually true this time. He learned how the captain had almost failed his entrance exam because his instructor was pissing him off and about one time when a passenger had made him so angry he had gotten her thrown off the plane. Before takeoff of course.

In turn Dipper talked about Mabel and her crazy ideas because these were the only safe, not to personal stories he could think of and he immensely enjoyed it when they made Bill laugh. Like that one time she had gotten splashed by a passing car during a rainy day and she had designed an outfit made of umbrellas and made second place in a fashion competition. Then when she presented her design in front of a crowd she proved its practicability and emptied a bucket of water onto the model’s head.  
Bill expressed an instant liking towards her and it would have been easy for Dipper to just ask if he wanted to come along when he was going to meet her later.  
But that was not what he wanted.

This time he was going to make sure that it wasn’t just a favor of friendly get-together and if Bill agreed to come along, he was going to be his date. But that was a lot more difficult to say out loud.  
So instead he let the opportunity pass and spent the remainder of the flight chatting and laughing with the captain.  
Before he knew it, they had to prepare for landing and Dipper’s pulse spiked. He felt like the twelve-year-old he had been when the red haired girl next door was talking to him.

When they had safely landed the plane he didn’t wait to be the last crewmember to exit the plane but left sooner, intending not to get separated by having Bill snatched away by the flight attendants. He didn’t know if he had the courage to ask in front of everyone.

During the ride to the terminal his fingers had gone cold, when they got off the bus his hands were trembling and as they entered the airport and were about to mingle with the crowd, his legs felt as if made of lead and his knees jelly.  
There was no reason to be so scared, he kept telling himself but his body wouldn’t listen, instead it bombarded him with wave after wave of adrenaline making his chest stinging every time he threatened to stray too far from Bill.

It was late afternoon and although the busiest time of the day was over, the halls were packed with travelers. If he lost sight of him here, he had wasted his only chance and now he regretted not having asked him on the plane.  
Also Mabel was going to pick him up and he couldn’t possibly ask in front of her or -worse - having her ask instead. She would never let him live that down.

These thoughts were on repeat in his head and the closer they got to the main hall the more nervous he became.  
Dipper allowed another moment to pass, waiting for the rest of his crew members to be out of earshot before swallowing the lump in his throat and turning towards the captain.

“Bill?”

He didn’t sound like himself and a good portion of his discomfort must have carried over with his voice because when the captain turned to look at him his eyebrows were raised expectantly but his face was guarded.

Dipper took a shallow breath and prepared to deliver the question he had been rehearsing in his mind for what seemed like weeks.  
And then his voice failed him.

He swallowed, knowing he was making this unnecessary difficult and at the same time forcing himself to calm down. It was not like he was going to propose or anything.

“What is it?” Bill asked, not entirely impatient but glancing towards the crew who had walked on without them.  
They were blocking the way so he gently pulled Bill to the side and around the corner so they had at least a little privacy.

“I’m meeting my sister for dinner later,” he finally managed. “And I was wondering if you wanted to come along.”

Dipper was aware that wasn’t as direct as Mabel had wanted him to be but he had learned to tread carefully when handling a delicate matter, such as asking Bill on a date. He waited for an answer but the other was only staring blankly at him for a long moment. When he seemed to realize the silence had stretched on too long, Bill cleared his throat, taking a small step back in the process.

“Actually we were going to hit the bars tonight,” he replied and Dipper felt his stomach lurch.

“We?” he heard himself ask just as he had barely finished a very bitter thought.

“Yes. The crew,” Bill confirmed, voice a little too harsh for the topic.

Dipper swallowed, feeling the optimism slowly leave him. He wasn’t going to let this go, however.

“I see,” he said calmly, then locked eyes with the captain.  
“… I had just hoped we could do something together sometime.”

He saw Bill’s eyes widen the slightest bit and knew he couldn’t misunderstand this time.

“Just us,” he added to make absolutely sure.

Bill kept staring at him, his face impossible to read. There was surprise, of course, but no sign of what he was thinking about the offer.  
He dropped his gaze for a second and Dipper feared he was just going to turn and leave and stepped forward to hold him back in case he was really going to do that.  
But then Bill looked up again.

“Pinetree?” he said quietly, his eyebrows drawn together as if in concentration. “Are you-?”  
He made no efforts to finish the question so Dipper simply answered him, the sound of the now familiar nickname encouraging him.

“I’m asking you out.”

Now it was out in the open, hanging in the space between them impossible to be ignored any longer. A shadow crossed Bill’s face and Dipper instinctively held his breath.

“But-…” Bill said, his eyes darting between the copilot and the floor. “We are not dating.”

“I know,” Dipper replied quickly, before his constricted chest could choke him. He had heard those exact words once already and wasn’t sure he could handle a second time. “But we could start.”

Every muscle in Bill’s body seemed to grow rigid and his eyes darted around as if to look for a route of escape.

“It doesn’t have to be serious, you know?” Dipper added but even Bill saw he didn’t really mean it.  
He sighed, looking for words. If he wanted this to work, he had to be honest.

“I just like to spend time with you,” he said, knowing Bill had to feel the same.  
“And I want to eat with you more often. Or watch bad movies. I just want to get to know you better and…”

Dipper stopped himself before he would start rambling. He cleared his throat, debating to say what burned on his tongue then decided to be brave and hopefully make his sister proud.

“Bill,…” He forced himself to hold the other’s cold gaze. “I think I’ve-.”

“SHUT UP!”

A gunshot could not have startled him more. Dipper went quiet, his eyes fixed onto the captain’s face. He had never heard him snap at anyone like this.  
From the corner of his eyes he saw some people had stopped walking to look at them then quickly turned and shuffled away when they noticed their uniforms. 

“Don’t say that!” Bill snarled. “I don’t want to hear it!”

Time slowed to a halt for Dipper as he began to take in the look of pure rage on Bill’s face. Something told him he should be frightened when being yelled at like this but he was too surprised about the violent reaction to do anything but stare and wonder when exactly he had gone wrong. He had been so sure Bill was returning his feelings. At least to some degree.

Bill ran a hand through his hair, getting his voice under control again.  
“I thought we had settled this,” he said more calmly, but his words were sharp.

Dipper had to concentrate on breathing and couldn’t talk.

“Can’t we leave it like this?” Bill went on when no answer came. “Can’t we go back to how it was between us?”

There was pleading in his eyes and Dipper almost agreed with him. He could retract the question, laugh it off and never speak about it again. He could preserve their current arrangement where he could be with Bill but he would never truly be his. And that wasn’t what he wanted.  
On the other hand, if Bill rejected him now, he was going to lose him for good.

The captain took the silence as disagreement and his features hardened. He balled his hands into fists and struck the wall behind him.  
It made Dipper jump.

“Why wasn’t it good enough?” he growled. “I gave you a chance to go back to how it was and you took it! Why couldn’t you leave it at what we had? Why did you have to ruin it?”

Dipper didn’t know if it was supposed to answer those questions but people were staring again.  
“Maybe we should talk about this later,” he offered in a thick voice.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Bill barked, stepped forward and grabbed his jacket. Dipper failed to evade his grasp, the entire situation was too surreal to him. In his imagination it had played out entirely differently.

“I don’t know what you expected from this,” Bill hissed, his volume low but sounding even more threatening. “But all I wanted was getting you into bed. Nothing more, understood?”

Dipper’s head was feeling dizzy and if Bill hadn’t held onto his collar, he was sure to have lost his balance. He couldn’t wrap his head around why the other was saying things like this.  
Why was he lying like that? Was Bill pretending the evenings they had spent together hadn’t existed? There had been so much more for them than just sex. He couldn’t possibly deny that.

But he also knew he kept underestimating Bill’s effect on people. He knew how to play them. Dipper had thought he was special but he had been blinded by his own feelings.

“That’s all I was to you?” Dipper asked, his voice too quiet for his own ears but the captain must have heard because he suddenly released him.

“Should have listened to Strange,” Bill said without looking at him any longer.  
He took a couple steps towards the main hall, then turned back as if remembering something.

“Pines,” he said and Dipper felt his chest shatter. He knew what that meant.  
“Stay away from me.”

For the longest time, or perhaps just a few minutes, Dipper stood where he was, looking over the crowd Bill had long since disappeared in. He kept searching for a flash of blonde hair among the passersby, clinging to the hope of the other changing his mind and coming back for him but the longer he waited the more he came to realize that it was futile. He had messed up.  
He had tried to force Bill into something he had stated multiple times he did not want and this was the result of his selfishness. He had gambled at a great risk and lost everything.  
Their kiss on the plane seemed like decades ago. The feeling of his body in his arms like centuries.

A speaker announcement pulled him from his thoughts and he looked at the clock. He cursed under his breath.  
Mabel had to be waiting for him by now. 

Crossing the hall, he joined the stream of travelers, hurrying through the large doors. His eyes searched the mass of people for his sister, hoping she had not made a silly sign like last year. He reaching for his phone, having decided to text her his location and suddenly all the air was knocked from his lungs when the weight of a body slammed into him.  
Gasping for breath, his arms instinctively closed around the person who had pounced on him.

“Uff, Mabel, happy to see you too,” he managed with a face full of brown locks then pried her away gently to look at her.

“Happy birthday, bro!” she was beaming at him, clutching his arms tightly.

“Happy birthday to you too, sis,” he replied, smiling.  
He couldn’t put into words how happy he was to see her. It took his mind of the thought that something bad had happened but right now he couldn’t remember what exactly that had been.

“You were taking forever, I thought your flight had been delayed or something.”

“Uh… Sorry,” Dipper apologized clumsily, not wanting to elaborate on the reason for that. He began moving towards the exit but Mabel was holding him back. A shy grin was plastered across her face.

“Not so fast. We’re not leaving until you’ve told me everything.”

Dipper blinked. “Everything?”

Mabel sighed theatrically.  
“Don’t play dumb, bro-bro! And don’t tell me you chickened out! What did he say? Is he coming later? Should we wait for him?”

For a second Dipper didn’t know what she was talking about then he recalled their late-night conversation and that he had promised something. His brain felt like goo, everything was painfully slow and out of focus, unable to hold his attention. His lungs hurt. Maybe he was coming down with the flu.

“… He…uhm-“  
That was as far as he got before his voice failed him.

 _He didn’t want to come._  
_He said he’s tired.  
_ _He’s already got other plans._

These were things he wanted to say but couldn’t.

_He doesn’t do dates.  
He doesn’t want to be with me._

_He told me to stay away from him._

Dipper had stopped breathing and the hunger for air burned his chest, yet he was unable to relax his constricted throat. Suddenly he saw Mabel’s face transform from mocking to concern, and then shock and he was unable to understand what had caused it. He hadn’t even said anything.

“Oh no,… Oh Dipper,” she said and her voice was coming from far away.

Dipper blinked when his vision blurred and felt heat on his cheeks. The next moment Mabel had thrown himself into his arms, hugging him tightly and Dipper was too perplexed to respond. Automatically he brought up an arm and lightly draped it around her shoulder. He still didn’t comprehend what had caused such a reaction.  
With his free hand he wiped at his eyes and wondered why it came away wet.

“I’m so sorry,” Mabel breathed into his chest, clutching at his jacket.

Dipper pulled her close to comfort her.  
He didn’t want her to feel what he was feeling. It was a dull, heavy pain all across his body and it felt like he was being choked. He tried to take a careful breath but it came in sobs and was like fire in his lungs. Mabel squeezed him tighter, his tears staining her hair and jacket but she didn’t seem to mind.

Dipper didn’t know how long they were standing like this in the middle of a busy airport with hundreds of people moving around them completely oblivious, as if the world hadn’t just rearranged itself.


	15. FLIGHT DELAYED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about splitting this but decided against it so you can enjoy this chapter as one giant wall of text and drama.
> 
> Please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts! We're expecting some minor turbulences.

The food was delicious and so plenty that they both complained about stomach aches afterwards but couldn’t turn down deserts either. Mabel managed to entertain him all evening and before he knew it, time had flown by and it was way past midnight before Dipper even thought about going back to the hotel.  
They strolled along one of the busier streets, joking and laughing and Mabel told him story after story about her work and newest fashion ideas. It was only after she had suggested getting ice cream that Dipper’s mood began to decline. It wasn’t very difficult to push aside what had happened earlier that day but the memories of the times with Bill where their relationship hadn’t been such a mess were impossible to ignore as they clawed their way to the surface.

Not that they had had any form of relationship at all, Dipper thought. At least not a healthy one. But he had hoped it could turn into one. Or maybe it had been doomed from the beginning.

Mabel quickly tried to change the subject but couldn’t quite cheer him up after that. Dipper didn’t want to go back to the hotel at all but he wanted to taint their evening and shared birthday even less by feeling sorry for himself for the rest of the night. He tried to explain that to Mabel but, as always, she knew him well enough to not protest his decision too much.  
She accompanied him to the hotel and, after assuring her that he was going to be okay, told him to call her when he was back home or whenever he wanted to talk. He agreed, hugged her goodbye and walked up to his room.  
The day had not gone as expected, he thought, even though it hadn’t started out all too bad.

As he unlocked his room, his thoughts automatically went to Bill and how he was probably out and partying with who knew how many people. He should have listened when the captain had told him he wasn’t the type for relationships but Dipper had ignored him. There was nobody to blame for the disaster he had conjured up but himself.  
He turned on the TV to a meaningless channel to tune out the thoughts in his head as he readied himself for bed. It was important to get enough sleep before a flight but he doubted he would get very much.

***

Falling asleep had been relatively easy but he had woken several times for no reason and now the first signs of a headache had attached themselves to the back of his neck. He picked food at random at breakfast and tried to gulp down as much tasteless coffee as his stomach could handle this early.  
He didn’t see Bill all morning and on his way to the airport and was grateful for that but once in the meeting room prior to takeoff, there was still no sign of him. Then he spotted a familiar face and his heart sank.

“Pines!”  
Dipper straightened involuntarily and sharp pain dug into the back of his head.  
“Morning!”

“Good morning, Captain Strange,” Dipper managed more or less calm. “I didn’t know you were flying here too. When are you scheduled?”  
He tried to keep his voice from cracking but he was positive that there was only one flight with their airline every couple hours so Strange was either here on his own accord or had gotten his schedule mixed up. Neither of these scenarios seemed likely.

“Right now,” Strange replied sharply and there was a deep crease on his forehead.

“But I’m flying with B-... with Captain Cipher,” Dipper retorted meekly, hoping the other's anger wasn’t directed at him.

“No, you’re not.”

Dipper drew a breath.  
As far as he knew he had not done anything wrong. He had been on the airport on time, he had checked the weather and flying conditions and briefed with the head flight attendant. What had he missed? Had Strange gotten wind of his and Bill’s relationship, no, arrangement and come here exclusively to berate him?  
Would he be able to keep his job?

“Captain Cipher finds himself incapable of piloting an aircraft at the current time,” Strange explained, almost gritting his teeth as he talked. “I’m his replacement for the upcoming flight.”

“I see,” Dipper said automatically and his head began to feel even heavier than before.  
“Why-... uhm..” He cleared his throat. “Did something happen?”

Strange studied his face closely. “You could say that.”  
His eyebrows drew together. “Did you get enough sleep last night, first officer?”

Dipper's breath hitched at the sudden change in topic. “I-...uh-... well, I…I tried.”  
He could have lied but Strange’s intense gaze made it impossible.

“Been out drinking?” he asked and Dipper relaxed.

“No, sir,” he stated firmly. “I had dinner with my sister but no alcohol.”

Strange nodded and stepped back, visibly pacified.  
“At least someone knows the regulations,” he said and the penny dropped.

Pilots were not supposed to consume any alcoholic beverages eight hours before takeoff or intend to fly a plane with an elevated blood alcohol level. The limitations were even stricter for commercial flights.  
Dipper did not have to guess very hard why Bill had not shown up this morning.  
He got the crew and plane ready with Strange without talking much and soon they were in the air and on their way back home.  
The captain’s mood had not improved much and when they had stabilized the plane and turned on the auto-pilot he let it show.

“Damn Cipher,” he mumbled. “Because of him I had to reschedule my entire weekend.”

Dipper did not react. He had the feeling the captain just wanted to vent.

“Bad enough that he can’t keep his hands off booze and girls, now he starts causing serious trouble for the airline. I don’t even want to know how much he costs them with the rearrangement of flights and delays. Passengers will have to be compensated.”  
He sighed.  
“I hope someone has a serious talk with him.”

Dipper leaned back into his seat and looked outside. The clouds were a smooth, fluffy blanket below the rising sun and a pristine blue sky.  
He knew Bill liked to go out and enjoy the occasional comfort of alcohol but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was his fault he had overdone it this time. Bill had never shown up drunk before.

“Who reported him?” Dipper asked.

Strange turned. “Hm… what?”

“Did someone see him drink too much or-...?”

“Cipher? He reported himself.”

Dipper blinked. “He did?”

“At least the guy has some decency.”

“Then he didn’t do anything wrong.”

Strange turned towards him. “Excuse me?”

“Well…” Dipper swallowed. “If he’d attempted to fly while under the influence it would have been a serious crime.”  
He licked his lips when the captain did not interrupt.  
“But he saw himself unfit and reported that. Sure, it’s an inconvenience for everyone involved but according to the regulations he did nothing wrong.”

Waiting in silence for the other’s response, he tried to figure out why he had defended Bill. It wouldn’t change anything.

“Good point, Pines,” Strange said. He sat in concentration, considering this new perspective.  
After a moment, he turned and clapped Dipper on the shoulder.  
“I appreciate a pilot who remains level-headed in every situation. And who treats his colleagues fairly no matter the circumstances.”  
He sat back, a lot more relaxed than before.  
“You’ll make a fine captain one day,” he added smiling.

Dipper was beaming with pride. “I hope so, thank you.”

“Maybe we’ll have a vacant position soon. I’ll make sure to propose your promotion.”

Dipper’s heart jumped. Before he could thank the captain, dread spread like ice water in his guts.  
“A vacant position?” he asked quietly.

Strange nodded solemnly. “After an incident like this… even if it’s not a reason for discontinuation of employment like you said… full responsibility should be taken.”

“Meaning?” Dipper asked, not caring how rude he sounded.

“What I’m saying is… If Cipher has any self respect left, he’ll quit on his own.”

Dipper’s shoulders tensed. He knew he was not responsible for Bill’s actions but still he felt like it was his fault. Bill was going to lose the job he loved because of him.  
He slumped back into his seat, avoiding eye contact, trying to focus his attention on the clouds outside. Looking at the passing by below them usually comforted him but he couldn’t push Strange’s revelation from his mind.

For the rest of the flight he couldn’t think about anything else. He barely drank anything, didn’t eat, was forced to take breaks by Strange and arrived at their home airport completely exhausted.  
He went home and to bed immediately.  
When the first rays of next day’s sunrise intruded his bedroom, he was finally able to fall asleep.

***

Weeks passed and Dipper only slowly found back into his usual routine. He tried to work as unaffectedly as possible but he couldn’t help but constantly look or listen for any sign of Bill. After the incident in London, there had been rumors about severe consequences but most of the time after a short investigation it turned out that that was all they were.

For a while he had been sedated by the fact that there hadn’t been any official notifications about the captain quitting or having been let go but that only lasted for a while. When he checked his schedule one day, Dipper realized he wasn’t going to fly with him anytime soon. At first he had interpreted that as a personal request on Bill’s side but when he couldn’t find him on any other flights in the upcoming weeks, he was starting to get worried.

He knew he should do as the other had asked and stay away but he couldn’t live with the guilt any longer. If Bill was avoiding him, he at least had to assure him that he didn’t need to risk his job for that. But that meant he had to talk to him which was a contradiction and left Dipper frustrated and sad and in a constant bad mood.

He still did his job well but for him flying had stopped being fun or relaxing and he spent his time on the plane nervously awaiting the arrival only to want to go back as soon as possible. Sometimes he felt like a robot, doing the same job, all day long, every day.  
It did not go unnoticed by his colleagues. More than one asked him to take a few days off if he wasn’t feeling well, others were whispering that he may have had something to do with Bill’s sudden disappearance and only a few silently suspected that the captain had broken his copilot’s heart.

When after another two weeks with no word from him, Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to talk to Bill and find out what his problem with him was. Then they could go on living their separate lives like nothing had happened.  
There was only one problem: Dipper had no means to contact Bill.  
More than ever he regretted not having asked for his phone number. Or at least an email address. An extensive search on the Internet did not reveal any social media profiles either. That left only one option.

He called Mabel the evening he made this difficult decision and she told him that she did not think it was a particularly good idea. And that he was being irrational. That he would have to start dealing with the rejection.  
To word it nicely.  
He had already decided, though, that he would not take her advice this time. He had made up his mind already. Even if it was uncomfortable it would be better for everyone in the end.

First thing the following morning he arrived at the airport early and sought out one of the janitors he had befriended on his first day.  
Soos told him he could get the information he required easily but he would have to wait a few days because what he was about to do was not exactly legal. Even though he possessed the necessary keys.

After almost a week of not hearing back from him, Dipper had almost given up but then one night a message lit up his phone and then there was no going back. Impatiently waiting for his next day off and getting increasingly nervous, he finally left his apartment and soon found himself in front of a tall, gray concrete building only a few minutes away from the airport.  
In his hand was his phone, displaying the two short lines, Soos had sent him. He checked the numbers one last time, even though he now knew them by heart, having looked at it several times during the last few days.  
It was Bill’s address.

Now that he was looking up at the plain front of the apartment building where in its place he had expected some kind of luxury dwelling, doubt was creeping up on him.  
He trusted Soos but this couldn’t possibly be the right place. Breathing deeply and trying to slow his racing pulse he walked over to the front door and scanned the names.  
There was no ‘Cipher’.  
Dipper was not surprised. But some of the labels were empty including the one next to number seven which matched the address in his hand. Maybe Bill no longer lived here and had not updated his information in the company’s database where Soos had extracted it from but it couldn’t hurt to try.  
With numb fingers, Dipper rang the bell.

And he waited.  
Nothing happened.  
A passing car made him jump.

Lifting his hand he thought about ringing again but then stopped when he saw a person inside, turning the corner and heading for the door. Dipper stepped back, nodded in greeting when they passed then quickly put his foot between the frame and closing door.

Maybe the bell was broken. He did not want to leave before he hadn’t tried everything.

Before he could walk inside, movement behind him startled him and he almost let the door fall shut. He glanced back, pretending he was just on his way inside and not entering a residence unauthorized but quickly relaxed again. It was just a bored-looking delivery driver with a pizza box in his hands. To his relief, he hadn’t noticed his reaction or even his presence but when he walked up the stairs and pushed the button next to number seven, Dipper’s heart almost stopped. Before he could even fully form a plan, he turned around.

“Great, that’s mine!” Dipper said without thinking.

The guy looked him over then down onto his receipt. “It’s for number-…”

“Number seven, yes,” Dipper interrupted, proud of his quick reflexes.

The other frowned. “So you are mister...uh… ‘Sexy Dream Demon’?” A barely suppressed laugh shook his shoulders.

Dipper paused, feeling the muscles in his jaw twitch. “… Yes.”

That sounded like Bill alright. Dipper’s stomach did a flip at the thought.  
He dug some money from his pockets, avoiding any further eye contact and handed it over in exchange for the box.

“Keep the change,” he told him even though the pizza had to be only a third of the amount. The guy thanked him, still grinning from ear to ear and walked back to his bike.

Dipper pushed open the door with his foot, still feeling the heat in his cheeks, knowing he would never be able to order takeout ever again. He reached the correct landing slightly out of breath and leaned against the wall to calm his nerves.  
Now there was no turning back. He would get this over with as quickly as possible. But there was no telling on how Bill would react to seeing him. He wasn’t even supposed to know his address.  
Suddenly he felt like a stalker.  
Mabel’s voice rang in his head. She had been right. Dipper was obsessed with Bill and couldn’t handle being dumped.  
And now he had stolen his pizza. What was wrong with him?

After another moment of trying to get his pulse under control, he finally pushed away from the wall, walked over to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door of number seven.  
For an almost unbearable minute there was nothing. Just like downstairs there was no name anywhere and a bunch of possible scenarios began to form in Dipper’s brain. With shaking hands he clung to the box, getting increasingly more anxious to the point where he decided to just leave it on the floor and run before anyone saw him.

Then the door opened and his breath stopped.  
Bill’s face was unshaven, his hair without any trace of gel and sticking out to one side. Instead of a neatly pressed uniform, he wore an oversized, wrinkly T-shirt and sweatpants. Dipper had seen him in a similar outfit often enough but there was something about his expression and the way he held his body that did not go with his usual confident appearance.  
Looking at him sent a painful jolt right into Dipper’s guts. Bill wasn’t looking directly at him but when he held out his hand for the pizza box, he glanced up and confused recognition crossed his face.  
Dipper could feel the moment the realization sunk in.

Bill’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something but no words left it. It took him only a second to get himself under control, however, and a little of the familiar cheeky glint returned to his eyes.

“Finally found your calling, Pine tree?” he asked, pointing at the box.

Dipper couldn’t answer. He couldn’t speak at all. He had hoped coming here would help him find the right words but it was the exact opposite. He contemplated if running away was still an option.

Bill sighed. “What’d you want?” Crossing his arms he leaned against the door frame.

“Talk to you.” Dipper’s voice didn’t sound like his own.

“Talk?” Bill raised an eyebrow. “Right. That’s all you’re here for?...You sure you’re not just feeling lonely?”

Dipper felt his face grow hot and looked down at the pizza box. He was very lonely, but not in the sense Bill was suggesting.

“I just wanted to talk but I couldn’t call you or I would have done that,” Dipper managed, more or less confidently.

Bill scoffed and ran a hand across his face.  
“All right,” he said, briefly glancing over his shoulder then opening the door further. “Don’t let my pizza get cold, would you.”  
He turned and Dipper forced his stiff legs to follow him inside.

“I don’t really want anyone visiting as you might have guessed,” Bill said, closing the door behind him. “So I didn’t bother cleaning.”

Dipper halted. This was not what he expected.  
He was standing in a one-room apartment, a small kitchen to his right, a couch and TV to his left and a door at the back that presumably led to a tiny bathroom. There were a few pieces of clothes scattered in the corner, the kitchen counter was cluttered with take-out boxes and empty bottles and an overflowing trash bag leaned against the wall.  
But that wasn’t what bothered him.  
Despite the mess it didn’t really look like anyone actually lived here more than a few days a year.

There were no dishes or pots in the sink, no pictures or photos on the walls and empty shelves. Now he knew why Mabel had insisted on dragging in plants and declarations or putting up framed pictures and curtains in their shared apartment. Dipper had at first found it unpractical and a hassle to clean but in the end it was these small things that had made it their home. In stark contrast Bill’s apartment was cold and empty.

“You live here?” Dipper asked without thinking and regretted it immediately.

Bill rolled his eyes. “No, this is just the place where I order my pizza to while my mansion is under construction.”

At least he hadn’t lost his humor, Dipper thought and watched Bill silently as he walked over to the single window and opened the blinds. Apparently he had been sleeping.  
And the pillow and comforter indicated that he did that on the couch. No wonder he could sleep so easily in hotel beds if he didn’t have a real one, Dipper thought and felt another tug in his chest. Now was not the time to become sentimental.

“I don’t need more,” Bill explained. “And usually I’m not home much anyway. Sorry, you’re disappointed.” He peered out the window. “What time is it?”

Dipper hesitated. “Uhm… About 6 o’clock.”

Bill blinked.

“In the afternoon,” Dipper added and his eyes found one of the bottles next to the couch. “Have you been drinking?”

Bill followed his gaze and picked up the bottle. “Not as much is I wish I had,” he said, brought the bottle to his lips and downed what was left in it.

Dipper felt anger rise in his throat. This is what had caused their problems in the first place. “You’re not allowed to fly when you’ve drunk alcohol,” he said and received a glare.

“I know,” Bill said and began looking for something. Probably another bottle.  
“That’s why didn’t fly with you back from London, remember? I’m sure Captain Strange had a lot to say about that.”  
His voice was bitter at the name “And I guess you did too.”

Dipper saw through the provocation easily and did not to react to it. He wished he could tell him what he had told Strange but Bill would only perceive that as patronizing.

“Anyway,” Bill continued while he picked up trash from the floor and added it to the pile on the kitchen counter. “I decided to take a few days off until things have settled down a little.”

Dipper sneered. “It’s been almost three weeks!”

Bill halted and smirked at him. “You’re keeping track?”

Dipper held his gaze but his pulse suddenly sounded loudly in his ears. The captain was obviously not in the mood to talk seriously.

“I just have a lot of vacation days left,” he explained. “And I want to take advantage of them before…”  
He trailed off, busying himself with desultory cleaning when Dipper only stared. When he talked, his voice was barely above a whisper.

“They fired you?”

Bill chuckled. “No, not yet.” Then added, “Surprised?”

Dipper almost sighed with relief but there was something in the long look the other directed at him that subdued the light tone.

“I’ve been feeling like a change of scenery for quite some time now so I kept my eyes open and…”

“And what?”

Bill grinned. “I got a job offer from one of the largest airlines in Europe. They’d pay better too.”

Dipper’s stomach dropped. His head began to swim and the room seemed to tilt. He leaned against the counter in an attempt to keep his balance.  
“You’re leaving?”

Bill scoffed. “Don’t drop it.”  
He took the pizza that had been dangerously close to slipping from the copilot’s hands and placed it on the small coffee table.  
“We haven’t figured out the details yet but yes… There’s nothing keeping me here.”

Dipper didn’t dare talking. He was afraid even an intake of breath would give away the emotional turmoil inside him. He just stood motionless and watched Bill take out a slice of pizza and balance it on his hand. It was the same kind he had ordered during their dinner in Italy.  
Dipper felt like a container of boiling hot water had burst behind his ribs.

“I thought you liked your job here,” he said quietly.

Bill shrugged, munching on his pizza. “It gets boring after a few years.”

Dipper could not imagine the captain getting bored but he had doubted from the beginning that he was actually telling the truth.  
“Are you serious?” he asked. “With all the traveling and food? And all the girls swooning over you. You think they will treat you like this over there too?”

Bill chewed in silence for a moment, considering that. He was about to give a snide retort but Dipper was faster.

“Is it because of me?”

He hadn’t meant to ask this boldly.  
“Are you quitting because I -… Because of what I said?”

The sudden tension was almost tangible in the silence between them. Bill tried not to be affected but failed miserably.

“So that’s what you wanted to talk about,” he stated nonchalantly, shoving the rest of the slice into his mouth and taking another.  
“Then listen carefully! I do what I do because that’s what I want and nothing else, understood?  
My job and what I do with my life has absolutely nothing to do with you. So if just came here to clear your conscience I’m glad to have done you that favor.”

He began eating again and looked at his first officer expectantly. His voice was calm. “You can leave now.”

Dipper didn’t move. He knew there was more behind this but if Bill didn’t want to acknowledge it, he couldn’t force him. His shoulders dropped and he moved to turn towards the door.  
“As long as you’re happy,” he said and Bill’s eyes narrowed threateningly.  
Taking a last look at the small room with its bare walls, empty atmosphere and careless furnishing he locked eyes with Bill. “Are you happy like this?”

Bill’s expression hardened. He threw down the slice of pizza onto the table and stepped closer. “How dare you?” he said quietly. “How dare you come here and talk like that? Like you know anything about me.”

Dipper stood his ground but he was aware that he had crossed over into a very dangerous territory.  
“But I do know you,” he said steadily. “At least I got to know you a little over the last months. Well enough to see that you’re not being honest with yourself.”

Bill raised an eyebrow, a smirk disguising teeth bared in anger.  
“Enlighten me then,” he growled. “You seem to know me better than I do myself. Go on!”

Dipper swallowed and scolded himself for getting himself into this mess. But it was also possibly the last time they could talk to each other like this. Maybe even the last time he would see him and he didn’t want to be tortured by what-if scenarios ever again.

“First of all,” he started and was surprised how confident he sounded even if his mouth was as dry as sandpaper. “For someone who doesn’t think twice about spending money and always maintains a certain level of luxury, your apartment is way too small.”

Bill gave a humorless laugh. “Yes, it’s cheap but I’m also never here anyway so what’s your point?”

“It means you’re restless. You have no place to go. Nowhere to feel safe. To relax once in a while. You’re always either working or partying but have nowhere to really come home to.”

“Because I don’t need that!” Bill interrupted but Dipper didn’t believe it.  
He had seen Bill when they had spent evenings together just eating or watching movies. How content he had been. Dipper had felt at home too.

“Secondly.” Dipper’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “You’re surrounded by people but you’re still lonely.”

“You’re just jealous because I’m more popular.”

“You don’t seem to have any close friends,” Dipper continued, unfazed. “Sure, you have a ton of acquaintances, admirers, occasional lovers but none of them carry any significance to you.  
You distract yourself with meaningless company and empty conversations. Because when you are alone you realize that you don’t care about any of them. Just like they don’t care about you.”

Dipper saw Bill’s shoulders tense but he couldn’t bring himself to stop talking. It wasn’t like he wanted to insult the other but the anger and frustration that had accumulated inside him had found a way out and he could not hold it back any longer.

“You seem so full of yourself because you’re hiding your insecurities. You are scared of becoming attached because then people would see how you really are. That you are afraid of being left out. Of being alone at the end of the day when everyone else has gone home. Of them seeing how sad and broken you really are.”

“Shut up.” Bill’s chest was moving with labored breathing, his hands clenched into fists.  
Dipper’s mouth fell shut. He had said enough.

“So this is how you see me? This pathetic?”  
Bill huffed.  
“Well, sorry to bust your bubble but I’m apparently not as perfect as you had hoped, am I?”

He stepped closer and Dipper was afraid he would grab him like he had done once already. He was so close the copilot could feel his breath on his skin.

“I cannot always be happy and fun and joke around. Sometimes I have bad days too, you know. I’m not just here for your entertainment,” he snapped.  
“Sorry that you are so terribly disappointed. But I don’t know what you were seeing in me!”

He glared at Dipper, who looked right back, heavy pressure on his chest. For a long minute their breathing was the only sound.  
Then Dipper found the courage to talk again.  
“You wanted proof that what I said was true. That I had gotten to know you,” he said.  
“But all you hear is things you think I don’t like about you… And for you they are probably the same thing but-… That’s not it! That is who you are when you’re not trying to hide it. When you’re comfortable enough to show what’s behind that arrogant mask. And-…”  
Dipper fixed his gaze on some invisible spot on the floor.  
“… And I like it even better. The real you, I mean.”

A snort made him look up again. Bill was smirking at him.  
“Are you trying to persuade me, Pine tree? I already said no to you, didn’t I?”  
His smile vanished. “You said what you came here to say and I told you it’s not your fault I’m leaving so with everything else you’re just wasting your time.”

He reached out to open the door for Dipper and throw him out but the copilot wouldn’t retreat so easily.  
“Why do you keep pushing me away like this?” he asked and his voice was louder than he had intended.  
Bill’s hand stopped in midair.  
Dipper really had not planned to talk about this but his pent-up emotions had started crowding in his chest and were threatening to burst free uncontrollably. He did not want to be the victim of the other’s whims and mood swings any longer and if Bill was going to leave anyway he at least had to listen and face the consequences of the game he had been playing with him.

“What are you scared of?”

Bill’s eyes narrowed.  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about.  
You pretend to have figured me out yet you call me arrogant?! There’s only one person who knows what I want and that’s me! So stop trying to tell me otherwise!”  
His voice had risen in volume considerably even though he was standing directly in front of Dipper.  
“I don’t want you anymore. So be a grown-up and deal with it, no matter how much you think you like me!”

Dipper tried to reply but his throat was too tight to even breathe.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not,” Bill continued. “But I’m doing you a favor here. At first you’ll be proud and showing off with what you got your hands on. But after one or two weeks, you’ll find out that it’s nothing like what you expected.”

Dipper opened his mouth to interrupt but Bill would have none of it. He raised a hand to his chest and shoved him to shut him up.

“No! Listen!” He snarled. “You’ll be dissatisfied or become bored and leave because suddenly you realize that you were looking for something else. Or that you can’t be with someone who has a time consuming job. Or that you simply found someone better over the weekend.”

There was a deep bitterness in his words, that Dipper had not heard before and it tore painfully at his guts.

“Why should you be any different?” he growled. “What makes you think you’re so special? Because we had sex a couple times? That’s lust, not love! Because we spent some time together that you interpreted as dates? Because you are convinced you know me well enough to intrude into my home and start throwing around accusations?”

He lifted his hands to Dipper’s face, who flinched and closed his eyes instinctively in anticipation of a blow and so was even more surprised when instead of pain he felt a gentle touch on his forehead.  
Bill brushed strands of hair out of his eyes and looked at his face. His voice broke when he talked, quieter now.  
“Because you see stars and constellations in birthmarks. And good in people who don’t deserve it.”

He dropped his hand and Dipper realized he stood so close he could touch him if he reached out or lean into him if he took a single step forward.  
“You deserve better than what you allow yourself,” Dipper replied and tried to find a trace of hesitance or agreement in the other’s cold eyes.

“And you deserve better than me,” Bill said and opened the door behind him.  
“Now fuck off!”

The words lacked anger but hit Dipper just as much. He walked out then turned back to say a few last words, considering they wouldn’t see each other again but Bill slammed the door in his face.

Out in the hallway the tension slowly began to leave Dipper and he slumped against the nearest wall, feeling weak and exhausted. He had expected to feel better after coming clean so why was he feeling even worse now? It had been a mistake after all.  
He barely remembered how he got home, or what he had for dinner, or that he called Mabel, or when he finally fell asleep.  
Their conversation was constantly replaying in his head.  
The more he thought about it, however, the more he realized that he didn’t regret anything he had said. If the captain didn’t like it, it was his own problem.

It still didn’t change the fact, however, that he felt sorry for Bill and the way he talked about himself. He must have gone through a lot to think so little of himself.  
And even if he would deny it, below the arrogance and macho behavior, there were all his insecurities and fears. And below that, something he had shown very rarely, was someone honest and kind and caring. Someone who was worth a lot more than they dared to believe. 

Dipper just hoped that one day Bill was able to see that too.


	16. KJFK - John F. Kennedy International Airport (New York)

The sliding doors opened and a stream of people flooded the hall. They pushed and pulled their luggage, chatting excitedly or walked along quietly, exhausted from the flight.  
Dipper joined them on his way to the exit, stifling a yawn as he finally felt himself relax a little. He had been the last to leave the plane after they had returned from an overnight flight from Santiago, Chile. It had been a very standard procedure with clear skies and hardly any turbulences but Dipper had barely gotten any rest during his breaks.  
He was looking forward to his bed at home.

As flash of blonde hair startled him.  
He kept walking, fighting down the uncontrollable tightness in his chest. That happened more often than he wanted to admit, especially when he was unfocused and his thoughts strayed. As always he ignored it, trying to think of something else.

It had been difficult for the first two weeks after his visit to Bill’s apartment but after more than a month he gradually returned to his old life.  
Mabel had been very helpful and called whenever she could but her new job required most of her attention and energy and Dipper did not want to be a burden. On top of it she was going to move to London in a few months which meant they had to give up their shared apartment soon and she was just as sad about that as him. Dipper had reassured her that this was an opportunity she should not waste and that he was going to visit her as often as possible.  
He found solace in burying himself in work, taking on extra hours, filling in for pilots who got delayed and even cut short his weekends to substitute for a colleague who had fallen sick. Every time he came home, he was too exhausted to do more than sleep but living like this kept the bitter thoughts and bad dreams at bay.

Something grabbed the strap of his back and he turned. Perhaps it was tiredness but at first he couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing.

“Got a minute?” Bill asked.

Dipper stared for what must have been a full minute as he tried to sort his thoughts and avoid people bumping into them. Then he nodded wordlessly and let himself be dragged to the side and out of the way.

They stopped in front of a large window overlooking the runway. Further down to his right Dipper spotted a man and his two young children observing the planes landing and taking off. The smaller of the two boys pointed at his uniform and whispered into his father’s ear, who nodded. The boy’s mouth formed an o and he hid behind his father’s arm when Dipper waved at him.

He turned back to Bill, who was keeping his eyes on the small shape of a plane in the distance. Now that he had a chance to look more closely at him Dipper noticed he was dressed casually in jeans and a shirt which looked unfamiliar since he only seemed to know him in either uniform or pajamas. His hair was a little shorter and not styled as excessively as usual and Dipper was glad he was taking care of himself. Although he seemed to have lost some weight.

“You’re still here?” Dipper asked and was surprised at how even his voice sounded. “I expected you to have moved to some European city by now… Amsterdam probably.”

Bill chuckled but did not take his eyes off the sky.  
“I’m came to complete my resignation. Handing back my keys and stuff. And I noticed your flight was landing so I -…” He trailed off.  
Dipper swallowed thickly.  
It had not been a flight from his usual schedule and his name was not displayed anywhere. The only way for Bill to know that he would arrive here at this time, was, if he had specifically looked it up.  
Breathing began to be difficult. He didn’t know how long he could stand being in the other’s proximity.  
“What do you want?” Dipper asked when Bill didn’t start talking again. He didn’t sound angry or annoyed but from the corner of his eye he saw Bill tense.

Finally he looked at him and the familiar grin spread on his face.  
“Just wanted to congratulate you on your promotion.”

Dipper dropped his gaze. True to Captain Strange’s promise Dipper had been promoted to senior first officer a few days ago. It was only one step away from actually becoming captain himself and with basically the same rights and responsibilities as one.

“And I also brought you this.”  
Bill held up a paper cup. Large, bold letters on it read ‘PINE TREE’.  
The name hurt. Dipper raised an eyebrow and reluctantly held out his hand then frowned when Bill pulled it out of his reach again. He was not in the mood for this.  
There was already a sharp remark on the tip of his tongue but then he saw the expression on Bill’s face and he bit it back.  
The captain was still smiling but below were traces of insecurity and fear. Dipper couldn’t help but wonder what was going through the other’s head.

Bill took a breath.  
“Actually I wanted to apologize.”

Dipper froze. He couldn’t answer.  
He still wasn’t capable of wrapping his head around the fact that Bill had been waiting here for him And now he was apologizing. Dipper felt anger rise in his guts.  
Did Bill even know what he was doing to him? How painful this was? He had slowly started to get over him and now he was standing in front of him as if nothing had happened, breaking open barely healed wounds only to disappear again afterwards.

Bill sensed the change in atmosphere and took a small step back, licking his lips nervously.  
“I may have said some things that weren’t very polite.”

Dipper snorted. “You told me to fuck off… Twice!”

Bill snickered. “Yeah, that sounds like me.” He sighed, a sad smile on his lips. “Sorry.”

Dipper looked around awkwardly, lost for words, unsure where to put his gaze.  
“It’s fine,” he said after a while, avoiding eye contact.  
He doubted it sounded sincere but he didn’t know what else to say, not wanting to make this even more uncomfortable than it already was.

He really wanted to go home.  
And at the same time he wanted to stay here as long as possible. It was a very confusing, awful feeling and he knew he would not come out of this unscathed.

“Is that it?” he asked. “Can I have the coffee now?”

Bill looked down at the cup in his hands and clutched it protectively. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“You’re being very cruel, teasing me like this,” he said and they both knew he did not only mean the drink.

Bill looked up and their eyes met for the first time.  
“I said it wasn’t your fault I’m leaving,” Bill said quietly. “But I think it was.”

Dipper searched his face, wondering what he had done wrong to get treated like this.  
“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” he asked and thought about just turning around and leaving Bill standing there. Already he felt like crying or screaming or probably both and he didn’t want to do that in front of the other.

“No, sorry, I -… That came out wrong,” Bill said quickly, reaching out a hand as if to hold him back. “I… I meant -…”

Dipper glared at the fingers, way too close to his own hand and Bill dropped his arm when he noticed his discomfort.

“I wanted to say… I thought about what you said and I think you’re right.  
That I deserve better. That I don’t have to be just a second choice.”

He paused, waiting for a reaction.

“So? What about that?”  
Dipper felt his already racing heart throw in a few extra beats. He meant what he had said and was not going to deny it now but why was Bill bringing it up?

“Maybe a new job, a new place, new people is a good thing. Maybe I can start over,” Bill explained. “It’s something I can’t do here.”

The last words hurt Dipper the most but he hoped it didn’t show on his face.  
“Sounds good,” he said with a thick voice and followed an ascending plane with his eyes. He sensed Bill stepping up next to him and look outside as well.

“You know…,” he began and Dipper looked at his reflection in the glass. There was a small smile on the corner of his lips.  
“The world is actually pretty small when you’re a pilot, isn’t it?”

Dipper shot him a careful glance but Bill avoided it. He was still looking at the busy runway below them.  
“It only takes a few hours to cross countries and oceans…” he took a breath.  
“And you get a lot of days off too.”

Dipper experienced a sudden sense of falling. Standing high up, close to a large window didn’t help either. He fixed his gaze onto Bill to stop the vertigo but it only seemed to make it worse. His hands had begun to tremble.

“Have you ever been to Lisbon? Or Oslo? Or Vienna?” the captain asked but Dipper couldn’t answer. The air was suddenly too thin to fill his lungs properly.  
“I can show you around if you want,” he continued. “If you ever wanted to visit that is. And I think I owe you a pizza.”

Dipper only stared.  
Right, he thought, he had paid the delivery driver back then.  
He still couldn’t tell if Bill meant what he said or if he was just mocking him. Or rather he didn’t dare hoping again.

Bill interpreted the silence differently.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. That was stupid of me.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry I bothered you.”

Without another word, he stepped away from the window.  
Dipper look after him as he began walking towards the hall. He would soon be swallowed by the crowd if he didn’t do anything.  
Dipper found himself running after him before he was even aware he was doing that and grabbed his hand.

The captain stopped immediately and turned. He did not pull away.  
Dipper knew he was waiting for him to say something as dozens of people maneuvered around them but nothing came. It was as if his head was empty, even though his chest was full of emotions. Bill smiled weakly then pushed the coffee cup into the copilot’s hands.

No, this was not what he had meant, Dipper wanted to say but it was too late. Bill had gently freed his hand and started walking again. Soon the constant stream of travelers separated them and the next moment Bill had disappeared.  


When Dipper had found his voice again he called after him but it was no use. The mass of people, the noise of luggage and speaker announcements drowned his voice.  
  
Dipper was shoved and berated for standing in the way while frantically searching for bright hair he could no longer see. His heart was in his throat and his lungs burned as he pushed his way forward.

Out of breath, he reached the other side of the giant hall but there was no sign of Bill. He slumped again the nearest wall, trying to breathe normally.  
With an aching chest he looked down at the coffee cup in his hand. There was his nickname and his vision blurred when he kept reading it over and over again. He shifted it to his other hand to wipe at his eyes and saw that on the other side - in a different handwriting - was a series of random numbers.

It took a while for him to realize their meaning but when he did, the cup almost slipped from his fingers. Now he knew why Bill had been so reluctant to hand the drink over. And why he had been waiting for him in the first place. He didn’t want to begin imagining how much it had taken Bill to overcome his pride and approach him after everything that had happened.

With stiff fingers he clutched the cup in his hands, not entirely sure what he would do now that he had the captain’s phone number. They couldn’t go back to how it was between them but Bill already knew that.  
But hadn’t he said he wanted to start over?  
Did that include their relationship as well?  
Was there even space for a copilot in the captain’s life?

Dipper looked over the bustling crowd, the large windows, the display system littered with numbers and names of cities. He hadn’t been to many of them, he realized.  
He took a sip of his coffee. It had the perfect amount of cream and sugar. His chest tightened.

It would take some time for him to think, he decided. Get his thoughts and feelings sorted out first. Maybe then he would be able to consider Bill’s offer. What came afterwards he would decide later.

But if there was one thing he had learned from Bill was that life was too short. That you had to live it to the fullest. And that you didn’t always have to stick to the rules. Or to what people expected from you.

Stepping out onto the pavement he watched as people flagged down cabs, heaved luggage into tiny trunks and hugged each other goodbye or in greeting. At an airport nobody ever stayed longer than necessary, but they all loved to come back.

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's over!  
> I can't believe it.  
> This is the first fanfiction I ever finished that wasn't a one-shot and I am so emotionally overwhelmed right now!  
> Thank you so much everyone for reading! And thank you for every single comment, all the kudos and your support! I am truly grateful.
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you had a pleasant flight and look forward to seeing you on board again soon. Have a nice day.


End file.
